


Cocktails At Eclipse

by Twilightladies



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightladies/pseuds/Twilightladies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella catches her low-life boyfriend cheating on her and heads out for a night of cocktails and dancing with the girls. No Men! What happens when a hot bar owner tries to sweep her off her feet? And will his baggage keep them apart?<br/>One shot now extended</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi All!**

**Cocktails at Eclipse is my first attempt at writing a story by myself - after some pushing from some girls on Twitter. I hope you all enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer; The amazing SM owns all things Twilight, I just like to have some fun with her characters. Especially Edward**

**BPOV**

I'm having one of those days. The kind of day where the alarm goes off and you should just roll over and go back to bed—all day! To start with, the alarm didn't _actually_ go off and now I'm taking a cold shower because Mike used all the hot water! My old heap of a truck won't start, so I've called a cab. While in route to work, I discover that I've left my wallet on the kitchen table, so I have to ask the agitated cabdriver to stop at my friend's shop so I can borrow some cash to pay for the damn ride! And I haven't even made it to work yet!

I feel like shit! I'm not sure if it's just because I'm in a crappy mood or if I've finally just had enough of this job. After graduating from college, I took the position as library receptionist to give me something to do while looking for a "real" job. Of course the longer my search went on, the more complacent I got. And I hate the work! Well, the snide comment from my boss is the last straw! I quit! This will force me to find a job that actually puts my degree to good use!

Feeling very self-satisfied, and without a truck, I decide to walk the short distance home. Since I'm earlier than normal, I'll have the place to myself. I could use an afternoon of de-stressing; maybe take a long hot bubble bath and read a good book. But as I walk through the front door, my plans change—considerably.

As always, my German Shepard, Jake, is waiting for me just inside the door. Only this time, instead of the usual—running around my feet excited to see me happy dance— he's lying in the corner making sad whining noises. I crouch down to his level, whispering soothing words and scratching his ears, trying to calm him down. And that's when I hear it—a series of grunts and low moans coming from my bedroom. It appears that Mike has also arrived home early today, and is not alone. And clearly, they haven't been disturbed by my arrival!

As if my day wasn't bad enough! Now I find my boyfriend cheating on me, in my own bed! That's it – I've had enough! I decide to catch him in the act. I don't want to give him the chance to talk his way out of this. I quietly walk to the bedroom and gently push the door open, bracing myself for the scene.

Sure enough, Mike's flat on his back with his arms behind his head, gazing up at some trashy blonde who's bouncing up and down on his cock! He doesn't hear me come in. Which is understandable because the skank is making noises that would make even the highest paid porn stars jealous. I almost laugh at his glazed-over look, completely focused on her huge fake tits.

I watched them for a few seconds—I seriously cannot take any more—before clearing my throat to announce my arrival. Seeing me, Mike jumps up so fast that he almost throws Blondie off the bed! Meanwhile, the tramp is desperately pulling at the sheets attempting to cover herself. Naked, Mike stands there staring at me, mouth gaping like a fish out of water, clearly trying to think of an excuse that will clear him of this.

Before he gets the chance, I say, "Don't bother, Mike. You and your stuff need to be gone by the time I get back."

"And take the trash out with you." I sneer at the nameless blonde.

Stopping only to pick up a few toiletries and other necessities from my bathroom, I head towards my girlfriend's house with no plans of returning home tonight. The whole way there, Jake is yipping happily. It's almost as if he knows Mike is never coming back. Well, at least I made _him_ happy.

In dire need of tequila and dancing, I call my two best girls to explain the situation and organise a girly night out. Neither of them are big fans of Mike, so I expect squeals in excitement when I tell them. I call Rose first; she has the bigger place and I need a place to crash for the night.

I'm halfway to Rose's when I call Alice.

"Good Afternoon, Whitlock Designs, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Al. It's Bella."

"Ooh, Bells. How are you? What's up?"

"Well, something's come up and I could use a girl's night—I'm talking make-up, new outfits, lots of tequila, and dancing! I've already called Rose and she's closing the garage early. What do you say—you in?" The reality of the situation is starting to sink in and I want to get off the phone. I've not cried yet and I can feel myself getting upset. Mike might have been an ass wipe, but he was still my boyfriend.

"A girl's night? Hell yeah! There's this new bar/club thing opening tonight, and the shop's been given invites to the VIP party—let me call them to get on the list. Ooooh, and you said you're up for make-up and new clothes! Well I have this amazing blue—Wait. You're up for a make-over? What's happened, sweetie?"

Ah, she knows me too well. "We'll discuss it after the booze start flowing. It's definitely required." Any more discussion now would cause me to lose it.

"Sure, sweetie, it's almost closing time anyway. I'll grab a few outfits, head home and get my stuff, and meet you at Rose's later. And you can have as much tequila as you want, okay?"

"Thanks, Alice. See you soon." I end the call just as the cab pulls up to Rose's house. Jake jumps out as soon as we stop; he's never liked riding in cars but there's no way I was leaving him with Mike. I grab my bag and head in to see my girl.

_**Four Hours Later…**_

"And so that's it…that's how my lovely day has been." I down the rest of my drink as I finish telling Rose and Alice my story. The three of us are in Rose's bedroom getting ready for our night. We've decided to go to the new bar Alice has managed to get VIP tickets for, and I'm actually quite excited. The local area is full of bars and nightclubs, but this one is supposed to be different. It's upscale and specializes in cocktails, but it also has a dance floor giving it the nightclub feel. After the day I've had, cocktails just seem like the best plan.

Alice and Rose are both ready, looking every bit the goddesses they are, and now they're working their magic on me. I'm wearing one of Alice's originals; a gorgeous navy strapless dress that hits just above the knees and hugs me in all the right places. It's perfect. Alice is currently on make-up duty while Rose works on my hair. Tonight she's going for the curls-hardly-took-any-time-to-do look, but it's actually taking ages!

After I finish telling my story, Rose is first to offer advice. "What you need is a good fuck!"

Alice and I giggle as she says this; Rose is _always_ about getting a good lay!

She rolls her eyes at our reaction. "No, I'm serious! You've said for ages that the sex with Mike was only satisfactory, and half the time you had to finish yourself off after he fell asleep. C'mon, Bella! Towards the end, you guys weren't even having sex and your new best friend was a vibrator for Christ sake! We need to go out and find you a guy that knows what he's doing and who'll remind you how good sex can be!"

She knows I'm not that kind of girl. Sure, I've had my fair share of dates, but sexually I'm still a newbie. Besides Mike, I've only slept with one other guy.

"Rose, I'm not sure that's really what I need. I just need to go to a club, get drunk, have fun dancing my ass off, and forget all of this ever happened."

"Yeah, we can do all that too. I'm just saying you look _HOT_ tonight, so if some guy hits on you, which they will," she sends me a pointed look when I scoff at her, "don't just write them off, Bella. A bit of fun is what you need right now. Now c'mon, the cab's downstairs."

Yep, that's Rose's way of saying the conversation's over.

A few minutes later we arrive at the bar. From the outside it looks a little small, but nice none the less. A small sign, _Eclipse_ , sits above the door where two bouncers are checking people. The only way to tell it's opening night is the long line around the building. Wow, that's a huge line! Alice, catching the look on my face, assures me that with the VIP passes we won't have to wait. The three of us approach the bouncers, letting Alice speak since she has the tickets.

"Whitlock, for three," Alice says to the intimidating big guy.

He scans the list looking for her name, and nods when he finds her. "Go right on in, ladies. The VIP bar is down the stairs and to your right. Everyone will be trying to get in tonight, so take these." He hands each of us a small blue ticket that simply states, "Eclipse Opening VIP".

Nice touch. That's so much better than having my hand stamped and not being able to wash it off for days! We offer him our thanks and enter the club. Following the bouncer's directions, we head straight to the VIP area and find a table. The three of us take our seats and check out the bar. It's nice—a lot nicer than some of the bars I've recently been to with Mike.

After a few minutes, a waiter comes by to take our drink order. Table service is so much better than having to fight your way to the bar—very nice!

"We'll have two cosmos and one margarita, please." Of course, Alice knows our drinks of choice. After the day I've had, I'm definitely hitting the tequila!

"Sure thing, Short Stuff." The waiter quickly writes down our order. "I'm Emmett, and you are…" He introduces himself to all of us, but his eyes are glued to Rose.

"I'm Alice, that's Bella, and this is Rosalie." Alice smirks at Emmett, knowing it's going to take a lot more than a cheeky smile to catch Rose's attention. She's gorgeous and get's hit on all the time. If this guy's serious, he's going to have to put in some extra work!

So far Rose is not impressed. "Pleasure, I'm sure. But we've all had a long day, especially our Bella here, so can we get our drinks? And tell the barman," she nods in the direction of the bar, "to be nice with the tequila. If there's extra in there we certainly won't mind." And with that, she takes her cell phone out her bag and pretends to text someone.

Emmett doesn't even flinch. "No probs, Rosie. I'll get Edward straight on that, and I'll tell him to make the margarita a strong one." And with a wink, he's off.

Ten minutes later, Emmett is back with our drinks. "Here are your drinks, ladies. Two cosmos," he places them in front of Alice and Rose, "and one margarita for the beautiful Bella." Everyone giggles, and I blush at his comment.

"Nice. Opening night and you're already hitting on your customers?" Rose snaps at him.

"No, Blondie," he states, "That would be my brother, Edward. When I gave him your orders and asked for an extra strong margarita, he wanted to know who it was for. So I pointed the three of you out." He turns his attention to me and smirks. "He seems to be taken with Miss Bella here." Leaving Rose speechless, he saunters over to another table to take their order.

Glancing at the bar, I catch—who I assume is Edward—looking at our table, and more specifically—me. Even from a distance I can see he's handsome. I notice his hair first; it's a messy mop of brown that just screams sex! He's dressed slightly different from the rest of the staff. While they're dressed in black trousers and polo shirts with "Eclipse" written in white, he's in a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. From this distance I can't see much more, but I can tell he's still staring. Feeling the blush in my cheeks, I look away.

"Oooh, Bella! I think you have a fan—and he's hot! We may have found your Mr.-make-me-remember-how-good-sex-is! And he looks like he would be one hell of a teacher!" Alice fans herself while checking out Edward. Rose laughs, whether at my reaction or Alice, I'm not sure.

I take a long swig of my drink. "C'mon guys, I told you I just want to have a few drinks and some dancing. Let's just leave it at that for now, okay?"

Emmett takes good care of us, ensuring our glasses are never empty. I'm not sure if that's how he treats everyone, or if he's just looking to impress Rose.

After a few rounds, we're nicely buzzed and I persuade the girls to hit the dance floor. The DJ's been playing a great mix of music all night and I'm ready to dance! Since the place is now busy, we ask Emmett to keep our seats.

"I got it, ladies. I'll put a reserved sign up and nobody will go near it." He goes behind the bar, and comes back with a sign, placing it on the table. "If you have any issues when you get back, you just let me know."

We make our way to the dance floor, which is busy but we still have room to move. In my opinion, just the right amount of busy. Rose gets my attention, nodding her head to the right. I follow her eyes to see two girls dancing, in a way they must assume is sexy. There's no space between them and they're just grinding on each other, not really dancing at all. To me, they're trying too hard and it comes off a bit skanky. I stop for a second, trying to focus on one of the girls. She's blonde and wearing a short black dress. Her chest is spilling out over the top. The dress is actually quite nice, except it looks to be a size too small. In the right light, she looks like the blonde that was doing my ex-boyfriend earlier today. Before I can be sure, they turn away and head towards a group of guys on the other side of the dance floor.

We soon notice a few guys watching us, though I know most of them are probably just lusting after Rose. Emmett is one of them. I can't tell if he's merely looking out for us or enjoying "the Rose show". I'm just enjoying my buzz and having a great time dancing with Alice. After a few songs, I notice that Edward has joined Emmett.

I look away. It wouldn't do me any good to go crushing on a guy the same day I've dumped by latest boyfriend. I focus on my girls and just let go, enjoying the music. We've been out on the floor for a while, when I see Emmett making a beeline for Rose.

He stops in front of her, looking her straight in the eye. "Dance with me. Please." Rose doesn't say anything, but takes him by the hand and leads him away. I have a feeling that may be the last we see of Rose tonight!

With a smirk I catch Alice's eye, signalling towards the bar. As we make our way, Alice tells me she needs to go to the ladies room. "I'll meet you at the bar. Just order me a cosmo—I won't be long."

Sighing, I turn towards the bar. I can't help feeling a little disappointed that I won't get to speak to Edward. I can't deny that I'm attracted to him, especially since he called me beautiful. As I reach the bar, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist, stopping me from moving any further.

"Hello, Gorgeous. I think after that performance on the dance floor, you owe me a dance of my own."

I can feel his breath on neck and it gives me goose bumps, and not in a good way. This guy is beyond drunk, only keeping his balance by leaning on me. He begins to sway, taking me with him. Then I feel him grinding his erection into my ass. I want to gag! I struggle to get free but that just seems to excite him.

"Ooh, feisty are we? That's okay, girlie. I like 'em like that."

I continue struggling and manage to break free, only to catch my foot on something and stumble towards the ground. I brace myself for a hard landing, but before I hit the floor, I feel a new set of arms wrap around my waist, stopping me from total embarrassment.

I stand up and turn, only to be met by the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Eyes are my thing, and god these are beautiful! They're a stunning, bright, grassy green that I've never seen on anyone else before. My eyes move to his hair—long brown locks, with that "I've just been fucked" look.

Yep…I'm standing in front of Edward.

Now that I see him up close, I can appreciate him even more. I'd called him handsome earlier, but that just doesn't cover it. He's…well…he's just beautiful! He's tall, much taller than me, with an athletic build. He looks like he works out a bit, but he's not bulky. Looking into his eyes…gah! I'm looking at a real live Adonis. I can't decide what I like better; his eyes or his strong jaw.

Speaking of his jaw, I notice he's smirking at me. "Bella, are you alright? You didn't know him, did you?"

"Umm…"

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Edward, Emmett's brother."

God, there's that smirk again. I shake my head to clear it. "I'm Bella." I smile nervously, offering my hand for him to shake. Edward takes my hand, bringing it to his lips, and kisses it gently. Gah—I think I just melted!

"Ahh yes, beautiful Bella, pleased to meet you."

"Y—you too." I stutter. Good one, Bella.

"Let's sit down. It looked like you hurt your ankle—we should probably put some ice on it." He grabs my hand and helps me towards the back of the VIP section.

As we near the back of the room, Alice cuts us off. "Bella, I'm so sorry but I have to go. Jasper just called—he's wasted and locked out, so I need to go." Her look is a mixture of worry and pissed off. Then her eyes widen, as she sees my hand locked in Edward's. "Do you want to come with me or will you be okay getting a taxi?"

I'm torn. I shouldn't even be thinking about another guy right now, but I find myself wanting to stay.

Before I can answer, Edward decides for me. "I'll make sure she gets home. I've been working so I'm not drinking—I'll drive her instead of a taxi."

Alice looks to me. "Bella?"

Should I? I mean this beautiful man wants to spend more time with me. Should I do what Rose and Alice were trying to convince me of earlier? A little fun never hurt anyone, right?

I nod. "I'll be fine here. Go make sure your man isn't passed out on your doorstep."

"Ok, Bells." Leaning in for a hug, she whispers in my ear, "I want all the details tomorrow." Winking as she walks away.

Turning back to Edward, he leads me towards the back of the building.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to sit down?"

Looking down at me he says, "We are, beautiful. But I want you all to myself, so we're going to my office where we won't be disturbed." I follow blindly as he gives me a crooked smile and a wink.

Leading me past the bar and down a short corridor, we reach his office. We're barely inside the door, when he kicks it closed behind him and I hear the sweet sound of the lock being turned. Movint to face him, I'm startled when he grabs me and presses me against the door. "God you're so beautiful, Bella. May I kiss you?"

I'm caught off guard. He's so rough pushing me against the door, and so sweet to ask for a kiss. My answer—kiss him first.

Our lips meet and it's electric! My body is alive with sensations. I feel him—all of him—against me, as he presses me against the door. He feels amazing. The kiss starts off rough, with eager urgent lips. But it changes, as he gently as takes my bottom lip between his. A quiet moan escapes me, as I feel his hands move to my waist.

I open my mouth when I feel his tongue slowly tease my lips, begging for entrance. We moan as our tongues meet for the first time. His strong hands remain on my waist, as mine make the journey up his firm body to the hair at the back of his neck. I'm rewarded with a growl as I grab a fist full of his sexy locks.

I've heard about kisses like this—the amazing chemistry and the tingling that's already started in my stomach. But hearing about it and experiencing it are two very different things. I've never experienced anything like this!

Feeling brave, I shift my left leg and hook it around his hip, whimpering when I feel his erection against me. Something in Edward seems to snap, and he lifts my other leg, both now wrapped round his waist, placing his erection against my now wet core.

I groan in frustration as his lips leave mine. Only to moan in pleasure as they move down my neck towards my chest. He pushes the top of my dress down, literally growling when he sees I'm not wearing a bra. He quickly recovers, taking my nipple into his mouth, tugging on it and causing me to yelp. What started off as slow and sensual is quickly turning into something very different.

I decide then and there, that I need this tonight. Rose is right—it's been too long since I've been properly fucked! I look around the office for a better position. Ah, the desk.

Perfect.

I smirk at Edward as I unwind my legs from around his waist. Quite the gentleman, he lets me down gently, apologising. "Was I too rough? I'm sorry. It's just…you make me lose control." His breathing is ragged as he speaks.

I take both his hands in mine and walk backwards towards his desk, pulling him with me. I stop once my butt hits his desk. Looking him straight in the eyes, I reach for the buttons on his shirt, undoing them slowly. Clearly not in the mood for going slow, Edward stops my hands and rips the rest of his shirt off. He gestures to my dress. "Your turn."

"I don't think so, Mister—time to lose the pants." I kneel in front of him and pull down his zipper. Face to "face" with his crotch, I can now see how hard he is and I love that he's reacting this way. Grabbing the waistband of his pants, I pull them down his legs, leaving him only in his boxers. The tight shorts leave nothing to the imagination and I whisper a quick _thank you God_ , when I realise how good the night is going to be!

There's a small wet patch on his boxers, giving away his level of excitement, and I'm desperate for a taste. Wasting no time, I release his hardened cock and run my tongue over the head, licking his pre-cum. I gaze up to see a look of pure lust on his face. Maintaining eye contact, I take him in as far as I can, wrapping my hand around the remaining length. Edward places his hands on the back of my head, guiding me, showing me the pace he enjoys. His breathing soon becomes ragged and I feel him twitch in my mouth. I love that he's close already. All too soon, he pulls away, grabbing my shoulders and urging me to stand.

"As amazing as your mouth is, I won't be cumming there yet." Turning me so my back is against his hard chest, he whispers in my ear, "Time to lose the dress." As his teeth graze my earlobe, I shiver—and not from the cold.

His soft, but powerful hands pull at my zipper, slowly, _oh so slowly,_ slackening my dress. At a painfully slow rate, Edward removes my dress, letting it pool at my feet. This leaves me in nothing but my now soaked thong and black heels. Turning to face him, I stand on my toes, giving him another soft kiss.

"Beautiful," he whispers.

Gently, he nudges me so I sit on the desk. Kneeling in front of me, Edward's eyes focus on my core. My stomach tightens, anticipating what's about to happen next. He spreads my legs, giving him a clear view of my wet panties. Reaching forward, he hooks his fingers in my thong and slowly pulls it off, leaving me bare to him for the first time.

Without hesitation, his hands move straight to my core. I can't help the gasp that escapes as he pushes in one finger, quickly followed by a second, completely stretching me.

"Mmm…Edward…more…" I can barely form words at this point.

His fingers continue to work me, and a familiar feeling starts to build in my stomach. I know this will be quick—it's been months since anything other than a vibrator has brought me release! I look down just in time to see Edward's face move towards my pussy. Seconds later he removes his fingers, replacing them with his tongue.

And his tongue is pure magic! It's hard and soft, quick _and_ slow, and everything I need. Within a matter of minutes, I'm close and panting his name. "I…gonna…Edward!" Just as I'm on the verge of cumming, Edward removes his tongue and I growl at the loss.

_So close!_

But before I have time to protest, he thrusts his tongue into my mouth, letting me taste myself on him. His fingers are back, at my now throbbing core, pinching my clit and pushing me over the edge. My screams of pleasure are swallowed by Edward, as he kisses me through my orgasm.

"Mmmm...thank you…" I whisper into our kiss, smiling as I feel him chuckle. "Anytime, beautiful, but we aren't finished. You're naked, wet, and on my desk, so I will be fucking you now."

I glance down, realizing he hasn't cum yet. Looking into his eyes, I lean back on my elbows, and once again open my legs wide for him. "Well let's go then, gorgeous."

His eyes fill with surprise and then lust, before leaning down for his pants and pulling a condom from his wallet. "You better hold on tight."

We lock eyes as he rolls the condom over this cock. I watch as he strokes himself, before aligning his cock at my entrance. He stares at me for just a moment, before grabbing my hips and pulling me to the edge of the desk, thrusting deep inside me and making us both gasp.

My breath catches, as I stretch to his size. He's big, bigger than Mike or Tyler and it takes a few seconds before I'm comfortable. Noticing my rigid body, Edward stills, letting me become accustomed to having him inside me. But it's not long before I start rocking my hips, encouraging him to move with me.

"Oh…my…god…so fucking hot…" Edward groans. I look up to see him looking at where we're joined—watching us fucking. He grabs my right leg, moving it over his shoulder, causing him to go deeper than before. We groan in unison at the new amazing position.

I yelp in surprise when I feel his thumb on my clit. I'm still sensitive from my first orgasm and I know if he keeps going, it won't take long.

"Bella, Baby…cum again…please…I'm so close..." He grunts, as he continues working my clit, pumping in and out of me with abandon. I meet his thrusts with the same vigour and it's not long before I'm on the edge.

"Harder…yes! Faster!" Edward picks up speed, thrusting deeper and faster than before. Moments later, I scream as my orgasm crashes through my body, my walls clenching down on his cock. His mouth is on mine, covering my screams.

"Fuck…" He grunts into my mouth and stills, his orgasm taking over and he spills his seed into me.

As Edward recovers, he collapses on top of me. Instead of being bothered by his weight, I relish the feeling of his naked body against mine. It's silent for a few minutes, as we lay there catching our breath.

Once composed, Edward stands and wraps the condom in a tissue and places it in the waste basket. He then moves around the office, collecting our clothes from all over the floor. Facing me, he holds out my dress and helps me step back into it. Quietly, I wait for him to dress before we head to the door.

Will he still drive me home? Will he call for a cab now? This silence is killing me!

As he opens the door, a door on the opposite side of the hall opens at the same time, revealing a dishevelled looked Rose.

She catches my eye and bursts out laughing. "Well, you look how I feel!"

"Right back at ya!"

Rose turns back to Emmett, who is now standing behind her, giving him a brief kiss. They exchange a few quiet words before she turns back to me. "You ready to go?" I nod, as I step out of the office and back into the club.

**This story started off as a one shot but turned into a multi chap after some pushing from the girls on twitter**

**Big thanks to my pre-reader Marika for her insight!**

**Huuuuge thanks to my awesome beta Pattinlethr aka Jill. Most of her time is spent sorting out my grammar issues!**

**Hope you all liked the chapter, comment button is below - I'd love to know what you all think...  
**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**As usual I don't own, I just like to play**

**Are we ready for an EPOV?**

**  
**

**EPOV**

I've never felt more nervous in my life! I wasn't even this nervous when I proposed to Lauren. It's close, but this is definitely worse. Tonight I present my baby to the world—well, to Seattle anyway. My brother Emmett and I are launching our new bar, _Eclipse_. After months of hard work, arguments, and sweat, we're finally ready to show her off.

The club itself has been ready for weeks. We just needed to do the promotional work before we opened. Without that, we'd sink in the first weeks and that's just _not_ an option. Opening night has to be huge for us to stand any chance of survival. **  
**  
As I sit in my office reading over our guest list for the night, I'm hopeful that all those on the list will make an appearance. We've got a mix of the who's who of Seattle and the up-and-comers. There are a good number of business owners as well as locals from the neighbourhood. Now it's just a waiting game.

Emmett and I don't actually _need_ to work. Our family has money—lots of it. But we choose to work because we're in a position to do something we really enjoy. We're also lucky to have parents who support our endeavours and are happy as long as we're happy. Initially Emmett and I planned to be doctors, as was expected of us. For generations, the men in our family have gone to med school and become well-known surgeons. But after a few years of studying, we realised it wasn't what we truly wanted.

After much discussion, we sat down with our parents to explore the idea of purchasing a building and opening a bar. We expected a fight and had our arguments prepared, but we were pleasantly surprised. They said that no matter what was _expected_ of us, they simply wanted us to be happy.

One person, who was _not_ happy about my decision, was my then fiancée, Lauren. I _thought_ we were happy. I _thought_ we were in love. And I _thought_ that one day we'd have the big wedding, house with the garden and white picket fence, and lots of children playing in said garden. I was wrong.

Although I didn't know it at the time, Lauren wasn't in love with me. She was in love with the power of my name and the money that came with it. Unfortunately, I found this out the hard way. It wasn't one of my finer moments—finding _my_ fiancée, in _my_ bedroom, of _my_ apartment, riding some guy she'd met at a bar a few hours earlier.

After I threw the guy out, we got into a huge argument and the truth came out. She was quite happy to tell me that since I wasn't going to be a respectable doctor and take my place in society, she had no use for me. She didn't love me and wasn't going to marry a pathetic bartender. As heartbroken as I was, I guess it was good to find out when I did. In less than three hours, she was out of my life—leaving me with my grandmother's engagement ring and an empty apartment.

That was two years ago, and since then I haven't dated anyone seriously. Having my heart broken has made me skittish, and I'm in no rush to have it happen again. I _have_ dated, but I just never found anyone that I truly connected with, so I just stopped. Much to the disdain of my brother, who's always trying to get me laid. When it comes to women, we're polar opposites—one night stands are his thing and relationships are mine. I don't do "just getting laid". And there will have to be something pretty special about a girl before I consider a relationship again.

"C'mon Eddie, its opening night—you're bound to get laid! When word spreads that we're the owners, girls will be dropping their panties in no time!"

I roll my eyes at his bluntness. Ignoring him is best. I focus on the paperwork and block out his ramblings on a "fool proof plan" for the night.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Emmett plops down on the sofa next to my desk.

"Nope, not even a little bit."

"Why not?"

I'm not looking at him, but I think he's pouting. _Seriously?_ _What grown man pouts?_

"Because, Emmett, I don't really care how you plan to get a girl in bed, what you'll do to her there, and then how you'll avoid her after." I grumble, packing up the paperwork and getting ready to go home. I've been here all afternoon getting things ready, and I want to go home for a shower so I'm fresh for the evening.

"You seem awful tense there, Eddie. You know what would release that tension…" he trails off, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, Emmett, I do know. And no, I won't be looking for girls tonight. I'm going to focus on work—we're trying to launch a business, ya know?" I grab my jacket. "Now, do you think you can make sure the bar's all stocked before I get back?"

I barely have time for a quick shower and a slice of pizza, before I'm back at the club to put the finishing touches on the bar. Emmett's just finishing the team meeting as I arrive. Based on the the guest list, we expect the VIP area to be quite busy tonight so both Emmett and I will be starting the night there. If everything runs smoothly, we'll be able to leave it to the staff later so we can just roam as needed. With the team meeting finished, the staff in place, the sign lit…it's time to open our club.

"Em, what happens if we fail? What if nobody shows up and we lose it all? Are you sure we thought this through?" I don't know why I'm in such a panic. I've been confident from the start, but all of a sudden I'm absolutely shitting myself!

"Really, Edward? You're the cool, calm, collected one—don't lose it on me now! Just breathe man!"

"Yeah your right, I'm just freaking out." I take a deep breath and try to focus—we can do this.

"Looks like you were freaking for nothing—check out the line!" He nods towards the front door where people are streaming in. Most of the crowd are women and they head towards the VIP area. "Go get behind the bar, I'm off to get laid!"

I chuckle, as he makes a beeline for the first group of girls.

From the moment the doors opened, we've had a constant stream of people coming in. Not all have stayed for the night—some have just come in for a drink, but that creates a good mix. It turns out my panic was unnecessary.

"Edward, order up and make it a quick one. I've got my future wife waiting here." Emmett slams his note pad on the bar and looks up at me—he's up to no good.

"What?"

"Two cosmos and a margarita. Oh, and make the margarita a strong one—apparently the girl's had a bad day. Make them good, one of the cosmos is for my future wife."

"Again, what?"

"Dude, look." He points to a booth in the corner that's occupied by three girls "The blonde one, Rosalie, she's amazing! I need the order quick so I can get back over there. Help me out, man."

The three girls are attracting a lot of male attention. I can't see them clearly from here, but they all look attractive. I'm strangely drawn to the brunette. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about her and I can't look away.

"Beautiful." I whisper.

"Which one?" Emmett follows my eyes. "Yeah, that's Bella. I had a feeling you might go for her. She's a beauty!"

"Don't start, Emmett. Take their drinks before they get pissed and leave."

I watch as he returns to their table, focusing on Bella. Emmett must have mentioned me, because suddenly they're all looking in my direction. The other brunette starts fanning herself, and I chuckle. She can flirt all she likes, but nothing's gonna happen. I can't put myself in that position again. _Eclipse_ is my love for now.

I'm busy at the bar for the next few hours, but I find myself stealing glances at the girls—Bella in particular. Guys have been checking them out all night, and I can't help feeling a little pleased that she's been unaware of the attention.

I watch as the girls head to the dance floor, with Emmett in hot pursuit. Yep, he's got it bad for the blonde. Unfortunately, _or fortunately,_ the bar is too busy for me to follow. I'm focused on drink orders, drunk customers, and a new staff who need quite a bit of guidance.

_I wanted this. I wanted this._

Noticing that we're running low on a few things behind the bar, I run to the cellar during a lull. When I return, my heart drops to my stomach as I see Bella—she's with another guy.

_Why am I so upset? I don't even know her. I'm perfectly happy as I am. Aren't I?_

I'm starting to think Emmett's right—maybe I do need to have some fun. Just find a girl and keep it simple, no strings attached. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. I'm a healthy young guy, who's tired of long showers with my hand as my only company! I don't need to have a relationship, but certain _needs_ could be met.

I glance back at Bella, and watch as a big guy moves behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Although she struggles to get free, she doesn't stand a chance. Bella barely stands as tall as his shoulders and the guy is all muscle. Something stirs inside me and I feel the need to help her, to protect her. As intimidating as the guy is, I move towards them, intent on coming to her rescue. As I get closer, Bella's struggling pays off and she breaks free, only to stumble and begin to fall. I rush towards her, catching her in my arms just before she hits the floor. A sigh escapes me when I have her safe in my arms. Her body is so warm and soft, moulded against mine. I feel "little Edward" stir.

Bella stands, straightening herself and I can finally appreciate just how beautiful this girl is. Earlier tonight I'd called her pretty, but that doesn't do her justice. My eyes follow the lines of her body. She's petite and has curves in all the right places. Her dress is the most amazing colour blue and the way it clings to her, it's like it was specifically made for her body. Her long brown hair cascades in loose curls down her back and shoulders, making her look a bit wild like she's just rolled out of bed. A twitch in my pants tells me I need to stop thinking about her in bed.

As she removes herself from my grip, I find myself looking into the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. I can't look away.

After her eyes, I'm drawn to her lips. Unlike most girls here, she's not wearing that horrible sticky stuff. Her lips don't need it. They're naturally plump and just begging to be kissed, licked…tugged.

These thoughts are not helping with the issue in my pants. Each time she moves, I get harder.

I stifle a moan when, as if reading my mind, her tongue darts out and licks her bottom lip. Begrudgingly, I look away from her lips and regain my focus.

"Bella, are you alright? You didn't know him, did you?" It just occurs to me that she may know him and I've just embarrassed myself horribly by swooping in like a knight in shining armour.

"Umm…"

_Good one, Edward, she doesn't even know who you are, you idiot!_ "Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Edward, Emmett's brother."

"I'm Bella." She smiles shyly, offering me her hand to shake. Being the gentleman I am, I take it but bring it to my mouth, kissing the back of her hand. "Ahh yes, beautiful Bella, pleased to meet you." I may have let my lips linger longer than necessary.

"Y—you too."

I need to know this girl. If it happens to lead to some kissing then so be it!

Not ready to let her go yet, I take her hand. "Let's sit down. It looked like you hurt your ankle and we should probably put some ice on it." We're almost passed the bar when I hear someone calling her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry but I have to go. Jasper just called—he's wasted and locked out, so I need to go." It's the girl that was checking me out and fanning herself earlier. I can't tell if she's pissed at or worried about this Jasper person. Then she notices our joined hands.

"Do you want to come with me or will you be okay getting a taxi?"

Sucking in a breath, I anxiously await her answer. This is her opportunity to leave if she's not interested.

But before she can answer, I speak for her. "I'll make sure she gets home. I've been working so I'm not drinking—I'll drive her instead of a taxi." I'm not ready for her to leave yet.

"Bella?" She wants to hear it from Bella.

Bella takes a moment to decide, making me think she's not the sort of girl that would go home with a random guy. After what feels like forever, she nods to her friend. "I'll be fine here. Go make sure your man isn't passed out on your doorstep."

Her friend smirks at her answer. "Okay, Bells." She hugs her and whispers something in Bella's ear, which I have no chance of hearing. With a wink, she turns and leaves us. _Alone_.

With her friend barely out of sight, I walk Bella in the direction of my office. We don't speak, but it's not uncomfortable. My mind's racing and I'm pretty sure hers is as well. I keep thinking she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who has random hook-ups, and this makes me a bit more confident. She must see something in me that she likes, especially since her friend gave her an obvious "out" and she decided to stay—with me. This beautiful girl likes me.

Still, I'm nervous as hell. Her voice suddenly cuts through my thoughts. "Where are we going? I thought we were gonna sit down?"

Of course, she thinks I meant at the bar and not my office. "We are, beautiful. But I want you all to myself, so we're going to my office where we won't be disturbed." I wink at her before turning back towards my office.

I unlock the door and gesture for her to enter first. She blushes and walks in, slowly looking around the office. I follow her and kick the door closed behind me, turning only to lock it behind me.

I thought I could wait for a kiss, but I really can't.

I reach for Bella and spin her so she's backed against the door. "God you're so beautiful, Bella. May I kiss you?" I'm rougher than I intended and my voice is husky with want, but I can't help it. The want—the _need_ to kiss her was unbearable. When she doesn't reply, I know I've crossed a line. But she surprises me, kissing me first.

Soft, tender lips touch mine, testing me. Satisfied with my reaction, she becomes more confident, her lips now firm against mine. Moving my body against hers, I grind into her, pressing her against the door. I know I need to go slow, yet all I keep thinking about is taking her on my desk. Now!

Her body feels so perfect against mine. I want to be inside her. Taking her bottom lip between mine, I tug softly. Bella moans and I need more!

Slowly, I run my tongue against her lips begging for entrance, revelling in the fact that she grants it instantly. As our tongues meet, we moan at the feeling. I'm encouraged, so I let my hands roam to the curve of her hips. As my hands explore her body, she grabs a fist full of my hair and tugs it slightly. I can't help the growl that escapes—she's so fucking sexy! My cock hardens further at the thought of Bella liking things slightly rough. And as if God is somehow on my side, Bella wraps her leg around my hip, causing the most beautiful friction right where I want it.

_Must. Have. Now!_

Without thinking, I grab her other leg, wrapping it around my hip causing her dress to ride higher on her thighs. My thoughts of going slow are gone. She's what I've been waiting for. Going without female companionship, without sex has been worth it. I know now that Bella can't be a one night stand. I need more. But I'll worry about that later. Now I have her in front of me, against my office door, grinding on my erection. Thoughts of our future can definitely wait.

My lips leave hers, breaking our kiss and causing her to groan at the loss. I don't pull away completely, my lips moving down her neck towards her breasts. She seems to approve. My lips reach the top of her dress and without hesitation I push it down, stopping dead when I see she is bare underneath.

Pulling a pebbled nipple into my mouth, my tongue works it while I pinch the other between my fingers. Bella pants and moans, but all too soon she tries to unwrap herself from around me.

_God dammit you idiot! You went too far._

"Was I too rough? I'm sorry. It's just…you make me lose control." I shake my head and look down at the floor, disgusted with myself.

It's silent, so I peek at Bella. She shocks the hell out of me by taking my hands, pulling me with her as she walks backwards towards my desk.

_My desk?_ My cock starts leaking in anticipation of being inside her hot, tight pussy. _I need her now!_

I catch her eyes as she reaches for my shirt, unbuttoning it slowly—too god damn slowly.

This girl is killing me! Teasing is good. I don't mind the teasing, and I _love_ to be the one doing the teasing, but tonight I can't do slow! I move her hands out of the way and practically rip my shirt off. I gesture for her to do the same. "Your turn."

"I don't think so, Mister—time to lose the pants."

She smirks as she kneels down in front of me, face to "face" with my cock. Slowly, ugh again with the slow, she undoes my zipper and pulls my pants down, leaving me in my boxers. When she sees my erection, her eyes widen and she licks her lips. The thought of her lips on my cock is almost too much for me now.

In one quick movement, my boxers are gone. Bella takes my throbbing cock in her hand and licks the tip, causing me to hiss in pleasure. I look down to see her taking me in as far as she can.

_Mother of god…so warm…_

I need to touch her. I rest my hands on the back of her head, gently guiding her and feeling her soft hair. She works off my reactions, and quickly figures out how I like it. I can't even form words to tell her how good she is. Focused on not cuming too soon, I pull away when she starts fondling my balls. That would end this night too quickly and I have plans.

"As amazing as your mouth is, I won't be cumming there yet." I help her up from her knees and turn so her back is against my chest. "Time to lose the dress." As payback, I tease her by undoing her dress so slowly. I'm only torturing myself. The dress finally falls from her body, pooling at her feet. Bella stands before me in a black thong and heels. Never has simple underwear been so fucking sexy.

She turns, rising to her toes to kiss me softly. "Beautiful." I whisper against her lips.

I gently push her onto the desk so she's sitting. I mirror her earlier position by kneeling—my face directly in front of her wet pussy. The front of her thong is a shade darker, showing me how wet she is—how she wants this as much as I do.

Stroking her legs, I reach her panties and pull them down, leaving her bare for me. I waste no time, pushing one finger into her—then two, realizing just how wet and ready she is for me.

"Mmm…Edward…more…" God, I love hearing her moan my name.

I start working my fingers inside her slowly, listening to her breathy sighs as she unconsciously tells me what she likes. Eager to see her cum on my fingers, I increase my speed. She starts to writhe on my hand and moan my name, and I know she's close. Her breaths quicken and the smell of her arousal surrounds me. I have to taste her.

In the perfect position, I lean forward and replace my fingers with my tongue. I groan at the taste of her…amazing. Her moans of pleasure tell me she's close and likes it when I go faster, so I keep working my tongue against her.

"I…gonna…Edward!" She pants.

I remove my tongue, stand up quickly and crush my lips to hers. Without waiting for permission, I force my tongue into her mouth. Moving my hand down to her clit, I pinch it, sending her over the edge. I kiss her as she comes down from her orgasm.

I have to laugh when I hear her whisper into our kiss. "Mmmm...thank you…"

I'm not even close to being done. "Anytime, beautiful, but we aren't finished. You're naked, wet, and on my desk, so I will be fucking you now."

Leaning back on the desk and spreading her legs, she glances to my hard cock and then back to my eyes. "Well let's go then, gorgeous."

_Ugh!_

I reach down to the wallet in my trousers and pull out a condom. "You better hold on tight."

We lock eyes, as I roll on the condom and line myself up to her entrance. Holding her hips, I pull her to the edge of the desk. Without warning, I push into her with one deep thrust.

She gasps as I fill her—stretching her. It's been so long for me and she's so tight, I hold myself still for a moment, afraid of cumming too soon. As if she's aware of my predicament, Bella remains still as well, letting me get used the feeling. After a moment, she begins to slowly rock her hips, encouraging me to move with her.

I begin moving with her, meeting her hips as they rise to mine. I look to where we're joined and almost cum at the sight. "Oh…my…god…so fucking hot…"

With a need to go deeper, I place one of her legs over my shoulder. _Yesss!_ We both groan as I hit a new spot.

The tingling in my stomach tells me I'm close but I refuse to cum before she does. I slip my hand between us and rub her clit. "Bella, Baby…cum again…please…I'm so close..." The closer I get, the faster my thrusts—so close that I'm scared she won't cum before me.

"Harder…yes! Faster!" Not wanting to disappoint, I pick up speed. The sounds of our bodies slamming together fill the room. Bella's second orgasm crashes through her, her pussy clenching around my cock. Her moans become screams, so I kiss her to muffle the sound.

It's too much to bear and seconds later my orgasm hits me. "Fuck…"

After my orgasm subsides, I collapse onto Bella and we try to catch our breath. I love the feel of her underneath me.

She's probably uncomfortable in this position, so I stand to retrieve our clothes. I remove the condom, wrap it in a tissue, and place it in the trash. I find her dress by the desk and I help her into it. I gather my clothes and dress as she watches in silence. What now? What about going home? What I really want is to take her home for round two, but I'm not expecting that. What about a drive home? Does she still want one or would she get a cab like she told her friend?

I lead her to the door, trying to figure out what to say. Opening the door, we're met by a dishevelled Rosalie and smug Emmett. Bella looks at her friend who bursts out laughing. "Well, you look how I feel!"

I look down to see Bella turn a lovely shade of pink. "Right back at ya!"

I watch as Rosalie gives Emmett a quick kiss and then turns to Bella. "You ready to go?" Bella nods and walks back into the club…away from me.

**Big thanks to my pre-reader Marika for spotting some flaws and huuuuge thanks to my awesome beta Pattinlethr aka Jill who sorts my rubbish grammar and Americanizes the story for me!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the comment button's below, you know what to do**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As always Stephenie Meyer owns all, I just like to play with her characters.**

****

**BPOV**

"Pussy."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut it!"

"Call him!"

"No."

"CALL HIM!"

"No, and shut up—people are starting to look!" I hiss at my two best friends.

It's been a week since our night out at _Eclipse_ and we're sitting at a little cafe not far from Alice's shop. We meet here regularly to catch up on what's new, and there's a lot to discuss after the events of last Friday night. I expect this visit to last much longer than normal.

We've already covered the details of Rose's budding romance with Emmett. Since the night of their steamy office sex, they've been on one date and it has Rose totally confused. She was expecting a little conversation, more sex, and then for them to move on. Instead, he kept her interested with stimulating conversation, made her laugh, and at the end of the night, dropped her off with nothing more than a kiss on the cheek. Rose spent the evening looking for signs that he was just interested in a quick fuck, something she's quite familiar with. But Emmett seemed different—he was genuinely interested in what she had to say. So for the last hour, she's been going over every little detail of their date—asking for our opinion on whether she should pursue him or not. Alice and I both think she should go for it.

Of course, now that Rose has dished the dirt on her sexy office times, I'm being forced to do the same.

Sitting on the table in front of us, is Edwards's phone number, written on a slip of paper. I'm sitting opposite my two friends, bad planning on my part, as they're now totally ganging up on me.

"Why? I mean, you guys said I needed to go out and have fun!" I look specifically at Rose. "And to quote you, I just needed a good fuck." She snorts in response.

"Well, I went. I had cocktails, I danced, and I had a good fuck—am I not meant to leave it at that?"

I wasn't exaggerating—the night was great and Edward was _definitely_ a good fuck. In the space of an hour, he'd been more attentive than Mike had in our whole relationship. Not that it was difficult, but it earned Edward brownie-points all the same.

Alice and Rosalie exchange a look before Alice chimes in, "Yeah, we get that Bella—but he's hot! Aaaand he gave you his number, so he's obviously interested. You clearly like him—you wouldn't have fucked him if you didn't. We know you're not that kind of girl."

I still can't believe a guy like Edward would be interested in a girl like _me._ I mean, he's gorgeous, sweet, and knows what he's doing in the bedroom. Guys like that belong with girls like Rose, someone who won't look out of place on their arm. When I walked out of his office in my post-orgasmic high, I was sure Edward was just a one-time deal.

" _Bella! Bella!" I turn to see Edward jogging towards Rose and I. "Can I speak to you…alone…for just a second before you leave?" He nervously runs his hand through his hair and he tugs on it slightly. I nod, and I think I hear him sigh in relief._

_Rose nods in the direction of the front door, indicating she'll wait for me there. I give her a "thank you" smile, take a deep breath, and turn back to Edward._

_Silently, I follow him back towards his office. I take this time to appreciate him, paying particular attention to his tight ass and his quite literally, just-been-fucked hair. We might have just had crazy intense sex on his desk, but my body is already interested in another round._

_I'm so caught up in my thoughts of sex with him that I don't notice he's stopped, and I almost walk into him. He turns to face me and I stumble slightly, finding myself in his arms again tonight. He chuckles at my blush and releases me as I attempt to right myself._

" _So…why did you want to talk to me?" I internally cringe when my voice doesn't sound as confident as I want it to._

_He smiles, almost nervously, and opens his hand. "I wanted to give you this."_

_I can feel his eyes on me, as I take the slip of paper and unfold it slowly. "Y-You want to give me your number?"_

_He moves closer. I can feel his breath on my face. "I'm not a random fuck kind of guy, Bella." His voice is a whisper. "I like you…I want to see if something can happen here." He points to me and then back at himself._

" _Ummm…"_

" _You don't need to answer now. I just thought…what happened in there…" he gestures to his office, "…was amazing, and I mean…why waste that?" He tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear before moving his hand to my face, gently cupping my cheek. When he feels no resistance, he takes the last step forward so our bodies are touching. Already his body owns me. I respond in ways I can't even describe._

" _What do you say, Bella. One date. If you don't enjoy it and find me utterly boring, we can at least say we tried?" He smiles, but it falters slightly as he waits for my response._

_Mesmerised by his eyes and his crooked grin, it takes me a moment to answer. Placing my hand over his, I reply, "Okay, Edward, I'll call you."_

_His answering smile is dazzling, but before I have time to truly admire it, his lips are on mine. His gift is soft and gentle, and full of promise._

Now I'm sitting here doubting myself. At the time, I said I would at least call and arrange a date. But now that the time has come, I want to vomit. I want nothing more than to go out with Edward, to see if something will come out of our night together. But part of me thinks he gave me his number in the heat of the moment—he hadn't been able to think things through. I may have not been overly upset when I found Mike in bed with that nameless blonde, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Do I want to put myself in that situation again?

Of course my friends have never been in this position and so don't understand my hesitation. They don't get it because they've never been cheated on. No guy in his right mind would ever cheat if he had one of them for a girlfriend. Alice married her high school sweetheart and is blissfully in love. Jasper worships the ground she walks on, and has since the day they met. Then there's Rose, with her long legs, curves in _all_ the right places, long blonde hair, and big pale blue eyes. She's a walking hard-on for most guys! The fact that she's got a dirty mouth, loves vintage cars, and oozes confidence, leaves guys panting for more. Nope, neither of my friends has to worry about walking in on their man fucking someone else. That's just me. There's no way a girl like me could keep a guy like Edward. It's better for things to stay just as they are. Keep my heart safe.

Pulling my coffee closer, I take comfort in the heat coming from the cup. Keeping my eyes down, my hair surrounds my face so I don't have to face my friends. We've had similar discussions before and each time they get more frustrated with me.

"What if he pulls a Mike? What if it turns out to be more than fun, I fall for him, and then I find myself in the same situation? Mike was an average guy—he was average looking, he was average in bed, and yet I still ended up as the jilted lover."

_And breathe…_

"Bella…" Rose grabs my hands. "Hey, look at me." I meet her eyes. "It won't. Mike is a complete jerk. He didn't deserve you and he was just too stupid to realise it."

Alice moves to sit next to me. Leaning in, she wraps her arm around me and gives a squeeze. "Sweetie, don't over-think this by looking into the future. You've always done serious relationships—always looking for "the one". Why don't you just go with it and view it as a bit of fun? If more happens, then it happens—just stop over-thinking it?"

"I suppose…"

"And from what Rose said, it looked as though a _lot_ of fun had been had in that office!" She giggles, nudging me and winking when I catch her eye.

I try not to laugh, really I do, but I can't help it. I giggle and within minutes we're all laughing. It feels good. No more thoughts of the cheating ex.

"Okay, okay, you girls win. I'll call him," I announce after I catch my breath.

"Now." Rose pushes Edward's number towards me. "Now, or you'll never do it."

I just look at it, afraid to touch it. I can't do this! I cannot call a guy with the intention of meeting up, and maybe resulting in hot sex again. _Gah_ —just the thought of it is making me tingle! Maybe I _should_ phone him—the thought of having sex like that on a regular basis is making me warm.

I grab the number and my phone. Quickly, I dial before I have a chance to rethink it. Alice and Rose squeal in delight.

_It's ringing…shit, what am I doing…shit, I can't do this. Maybe he won't answer. Shit._

"Hello?" A panting voice answers after a few rings.

"H-Hi…Is this Edward?"

"Yeah, and this is…?"

"Bella."

Silence.

_Great, he doesn't even remember me._

"We met at _Eclipse_ last week."

"Bella? Really? I didn't think you were ever gonna call! Umm…how are you?"

He actually sounds pleased to hear from the outside, I'm trying to be calm, but on the inside, I'm squealing and jumping up and down like a school girl!

"Yeah? I'm good. Umm...you?"

_Great, I'm on the phone with a sex god and I am umming and aahing. He isn't going to be interested. God, what am I doing? I should be glad I got one night with him!_

"Great! Listen, eh…I'm really glad you called…" He's silent for a few seconds. "I want to see you again—are you free anytime soon? I'm working this weekend, but I'm available after."

I look up to see Alice and Rose bouncing in their seats and making kissing faces at me. I roll my eyes and turn away.

"Yes!" _Oops that sounded too eager—be cool Bella._ "I mean, yeah, that would be great. You free Monday?"

"Sounds great!"

_Well, at least he sounds just as eager_

"I have paperwork to do but I should be done by five? I could come by and pick you up?"

I agree and let him know I'll text him later with my address. We chat for a few more minutes, before I hear someone in the background calling him. We end the call sooner than I'd like.

I sit looking at my phone, processing what just happened, before looking up to the grinning faces of my friends.

_Eugh! They can be so smug_.

"Awe, I feel this is the start of a beautiful romance!" Alice smiles—her eye's unfocused as if she's caught in her own little dream world. She's most likely thinking of her own blond-haired, blue-eyed beauty.

"Whatever." Ever the cynic, Rose just rolls her eyes.

Alice pretends to slap Rose. "Don't whatever me!" She turns back to me. "This is special, Bella, I know it. Just go at whatever pace you want—this Edward's a keeper." My reaction is similar to Rose's. Honestly, one date and the girl has me married off.

I'm a bit lost in my thoughts about the date, when a squeal brings me back to reality. "And to think this all started with cocktails at _Eclipse_!" She giggles. "I bet you never thought you'd end up screwing the hot owner!"

I lock eyes with Rose and start to giggle. I'm a realist when it comes to men; well, with most things really. But I can always count on Alice, the dreamer, to keep things interesting.

"So, shall we go to my shop now or later to pick out an outfit for your date?" Alice smirks at me over the table.

"Now?" I reply meekly.

"Sure, c'mon sweet thing, lets hook you up." She stands, throwing some money down to cover the bill, and heads to the front door with Rose.

I quickly text Edward with my address before leaving the shop. The girls are outside waiting for me. We're halfway to the shop when I hear my phone chime in my bag.

**E: Counting down the hours, beautiful. See you Monday, E x**

**EPOV**

She called! She actually called. It's been over a week, but she called. I figured she'd either lost my number, been too scared to call, been too drunk and regretted it, or just plain wasn't interested. But she called. And we have a date on Monday!

Shit. We have a date. And I have no idea what to do. I've got to come up with something quick. I don't want to be too flashy, yet I still want to make a bit of an impression—show her that she's more than just a one night stand. I'd like to get to know her. Crap—it's been so long since I've done this!

I sit at my desk and start sifting through the mail. Almost a week later, and I still can't sit here without my thoughts drifting to Bella. Thoughts of pounding into her on the edge of my desk, of her taking me into her mouth, of her taste… ugh, and here we go again. I'm hard. _Again_. Since last weekend, I go home every night and get myself off to thoughts of her. I refuse to go home with another girl—I had a connection with Bella.

I adjust myself, trying to focus on the mail in front of me. Most of it's crap so I can just pick out the items that are important. But in order to will my thoughts away from Bella, I take my time and look at everything. As I work my way through, I find a promo flyer for a bar that's close, advertising an open-mic night for this coming Monday.

Since we've opened _Eclipse_ , we've gotten to know the owners of _Volturi_. Although the bar is only a few blocks away, they aren't really our competition since we're so different. While we have cocktails and a dance floor, giving the bar more of a club feel, _Volturi_ is the opposite. You'd go there for a few beers and to play pool. They've got a small wine list but don't do cocktails. Recently they've started doing theme nights and I've been to a few. Their jazz nights were cool. This open-mic night might be worth a look.

Actually, the more I think about it, the more it seems perfect for my date with Bella. It shouldn't be too loud, there'll be food and drinks, and we can always play some pool. Hopefully she's not good at pool and I can "show" her how to play.

_Just bend over the table and I'll help you from behind…_

Okay, that is _not_ helping with the situation in my pants. But it does help decide what we'll be doing for our date.

**BPOV**

After we leave the cafe, we head to Alice's shop for ideas. I don't want to be too dressy, as I don't even know where we'll be going. We settle on something casual but chic. I have tight black jeans at home, so I decide on a figure hugging, strapless red top. Alice pairs it with little black flats—I'm done with heels—and I'm set.

Well, apart from the constant butterflies in my stomach.

My weekend passes quickly, which does nothing to help with my nerves. I've done nothing but think about Edward. Will he actually show? Does he really want to go on this date or did I just catch him off guard by phoning him? Will he expect to have sex again?

I mean, I know we had sex on his desk shortly after meeting, but that's _not_ something I normally do. Before Edward, I hadn't even taken a guy in my mouth! But there's just something about him—I wanted a taste. I really thought I'd be repulsed. I've heard some real horror stories from Alice and Rose, but I liked it. I may have been on my knees, but I was the one in control. And yes, I am going into this looking for fun, but I'm still not sure if anything will happen on this date. Surely, I need to keep him on his toes.

I try to keep my focus by looking for jobs. I know I could get my old job back at the library if I had to, but I don't even want to think about that. My passion is writing. From just a young age I loved to read, and it eventually led to me to pursue writing. As I got older, I became a hopeless romantic—wanting to be spoiled and swept off my feet by my very own Prince Charming. I know it's pathetic, but I like to think that good guys exist outside fairy tales as well. But at the moment, all I have to go on is Mike—my first long term boyfriend, who screwed me over. No fairy tale there.

I shouldn't dream of the perfect man—I should be focusing on getting my career going, to start with anyway. There's a job opening at the local newspaper, _The Times_. It's just a small role, reporting on local stories and helping out the full-time professional reporters. But it's a start. At least it would get my writing recognised. I'll also continue working on my novel, and maybe one day I'll be a published author.

I phone the newspaper and schedule an interview for Wednesday afternoon. That leaves plenty of prep time—perfect. The rest of my weekend is spent cleaning out the apartment. Mike didn't pack up all of his things, so I shove them into black garbage bags and throw them in the laundry room. If he comes back to get them, that should make it clear he's not staying.

It was a pretty productive weekend, but now I find myself just sitting in my room on Monday afternoon.

I decide on a full afternoon of pampering in preparation for my date. I take a long bubble bath, hoping to relax. I also do the whole exfoliating and shaving routine. I know I said nothing will happen, but I at least want to be prepared—just in case. After the bath I do my nails. I'm not one for fancy stuff, but I give myself a quick mani/pedi. My nails are done, so I put on some music to get in the mood while doing my hair and make-up. Rose and Alice agreed that I should just keep it natural—a little make-up and straightened hair.

The closer it gets to Edward's arrival time, the more nervous I become. Maybe some liquid courage will help? I have some white wine in the fridge—surely one glass will settle my nerves. I get halfway to the kitchen when I hear the doorbell.

_Shit! He's early! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I'm dressed in my robe, and totally naked underneath. I look at the clock on the microwave.

_Double shit! He's a half an hour early! Well, there's nothing I can do now. He'll just have to wait while I get ready._

Checking that my robe is properly tied and I won't be flashing anything inappropriate, I walk to the door. I pause before opening it, taking a deep breath to calm the nerves. I put a smile on my face and open the door. My smile instantly falls.

"Mike, what the fuck are you doing here?"

**EPOV**

How early can I arrive without seeming too eager? We agreed I would pick her up at seven, so do I arrive on time? Or is it polite to arrive a little early? Or should I be fashionably late? Crap, it's been so long since I've actually dated someone that I don't have a clue! When I was with Lauren, I just did what I was told.

Lauren was all about being _seen_ together. We both came from money so it was very important to her to be going to the right places and to hang with the right people. That wasn't—and still isn't—my kind of scene. But I thought I was in love with her, and it was easier to just go with the flow.

_Yeah look how well that turned out…_

I look at my watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. It's just now six-thirty. I'm sitting in my car, flowers in the passenger seat for Bella, and I'm ready to go.

_I'm such a loser._

I decide to leave. My excuse, if I turn up too early, will be that I expected traffic to be worse and surprisingly, made good time.

_Right, because we all know Monday night traffic is a nightmare._

Giving myself a shake, I pull out of the driveway and head towards the address Bella gave me. I should be there in fifteen minutes, which I decide isn't too early.

Sure enough, I find myself sitting outside Bella's apartment fifteen minutes later. Panic sets in when I see two cars. Did she forget our date?

_Ugh, man up! Get out of the god damn car and go get her!_

I grab the flowers and head to her apartment. As I near the door, I hear raised voices. It sounds like whomever Bella has inside is not a welcome guest. I can't really make out their conversation, just muffled voices. The other person is clearly a man. I step forward and knock on the door, ignoring the voice inside my head telling me to go back to the car.

After a few seconds the door swings open, but instead of seeing Bella, I'm met by the guy.

_Shit, she has a boyfriend._

We stare at each other for a moment, obviously trying to determine who the other is. I can't get a feel for the guy. The guy is shorter than me, though not by much, and he's a little chubby. He's got white-blond hair, and the sort of haircut that looks as though his mom still cuts it for him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Pudgy boy speaks first.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Who the fuck are you?"

If pudgy boy thinks he can intimidate me, he's mistaken. I'm kind of pissed. He's acting like he's Bella's boyfriend and that's got me annoyed. I promised myself, after Lauren cheated on me, that I'd never sleep with a girl who's taken. And this is starting to seem like Bella is very much taken.

"Mike Newton, Bella's boyfriend." He smirks, looking down at my flowers.

I feel my face drain of all colour. I'm so stupid. Here I am, giddy as a schoolgirl over a first date, and the girl is taken.

"Ex! Ex-boyfriend!" Bella yells from behind Mike.

I look over Mike's shoulder, noticing Bella for the first time. She's coming towards the front door, dressed in only a robe—a short robe, showing lots of leg!

_I wonder if she's naked under that…_

"You are NOT my boyfriend, Mike! You gave that up by fucking some girl here in my apartment, IN MY FUCKING BED!"

Bella storms up to Mike and gets in his face. She is livid, her face bright red with rage.

"That was just a one-time thing, babe. It won't happen again, I swear. I miss you, I want to come back home." He still has a smug look on his face, as though he expects her to take him back.

_He cheated on Bella? What sort of idiot is he?_

"Not interested. Now, get out of my apartment, Mike."

She turns to leave, walking away from us both, when he leans over and grabs her wrist. She flinches and struggles to get out of his grip.

"Hold on, babe. You don't get to walk away from me. I want you back"

Not liking his hands on her _at all_ , I lunge forward, grabbing his free arm, and twist it behind his back. Caught off guard, he releases his grip on Bella. She stumbles away the second she's free. I push Mike's face into the wall.

Keeping the pressure on so he can't move, I turn my focus to Bella.

"Do you want him here?"

Eyes wide, she just shakes her head, no.

"Okay Mike, Bella doesn't want you here. And I sure as hell don't want you here. Now, you can leave nicely or I'll be forced to make you leave, your choice." I push against him, making him grunt. "Now which one is it?"

"I'll leave—I only came back for the rest of my shit anyway."

I let him go. He turns to look at me, as if he wants to say something, but then changes his mind.

Bella picks up three black garbage bags from in the hallway and shoves them towards Mike.

"This is your shit, you can leave now."

He grabs them and heads towards the door. I reach for Bella and take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. I stand slightly in front of her, protecting her should he decide to come back. As he gets to the front door he turns to face us, eyes narrowing as he sees our hands.

"Good luck, she's a crap lay anyway."

I lunge at him for a second time, but he runs out the door, heading towards his car. Bella grasps my arm, preventing me from going after him.

After a moment, we hear his engine and the squeal of tires as he speeds off into the night. I walk to the door, slamming it shut.

_Asshole!_

I'm aware of Bella's close proximity, but I need a few minutes. I can't believe how much of a prick that guy is. I hear Bella coming closer behind me, tentatively placing her hands on my back.

"Edward, I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. Are you okay?"

I don't believe this, she's apologising to me for that guy?

I turn back to answer Bella, to tell her she doesn't need to apologise, but stop dead when I see her.

She's in that tiny robe, with her beautiful legs on display. At one point tonight, that robe was tight and secure around her frame. Now it's hanging loose, revealing the curves of her breasts.

Without thinking, I reach for her and push her gently against the wall. Instantly, our lips come together. We moan at the feeling. Our mouths open, tongues meeting. I'm rough with her, but she's rough right back. Her hands go straight to my hair, the pain is so sweet. My cock hardens at the feeling of her against me. Moving my hands to her ass, I let out a strangled growl when I realise she is indeed, naked under her robe.

**BPOV**

So much for not being _that_ girl! I've only met Edward twice, and I find myself pushed up against a wall for the second time!

I can't focus when his lips are on mine. His kisses are rough and needy and equal to mine. I can't get over what the feel of his lips do to me. One head-spinning kiss and I'm ready to let him have me again! A growl escapes him as he pushes me against the wall, a noise which goes straight to my core. I'm suddenly glad I'm not wearing panties—they would most definitely be ruined. I don't care that I wanted to wait. I don't care that I'm up against a wall—all I care about is Edward and where his hands are moving.

I pull away from him, begrudgingly, needing to take a breath. He moans at the loss of contact, which does nothing to help the situation between my legs. He rests his forehead against mine, both of us panting. I can't believe how beautiful this man is and how he wants to be here with me.

My thoughts disappear as Edwards's lips meet mine for the second time tonight. One of his hands leaves my ass and moves upwards. He stops at the knot on my robe, trying to undo it.

"Where's your bedroom, beautiful?" he whispers against my lips.

"Edward…..we need to stop."

**As always, thanks to Marika to Pre-reading! And huuuge hugs to my beta Pattinlethr for her awesome work on this, she is truly amazing at Americanising my work!**

**Review button is below, let me know your thoughts! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

My thoughts disappear as Edwards's lips meet mine for the second time tonight. One of his hands leaves my ass and moves to the knot on my robe, trying to undo it.

"Where's your bedroom, beautiful?" he whispers against my lips.

"Edward…..we need to stop."

My body screams in protest. All I want is to keep going. I can feel him hard against me and I know it's what he wants too.

Edward reluctantly pulls away. We need to gather our thoughts and our breath, both of us panting heavily. I tighten my robe to cover myself—showing skin is not going to help our situation.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I got carried away." He smirks. "You seem to have that effect on me."

_Gah!_

"Don't apologise…I want to...I just…don't want to…" Ugh, this is coming out all wrong."I mean, I do… just not now…so soon." I stop my rambling to look at Edward and I'm met with the same smirk.

"So you want to have sex with me again…but you don't want to?"

"Yes."

"Ooookay then." He takes a deep breath and looks me over. His eyes roam my whole body, slowly trailing up my naked legs and pausing at my core.

"So are you gonna go on our date dressed like that, or are you gonna change? Because if not, I can't promise I won't pin you to another wall tonight." He grins.

_Unf!_

"Um, just give me five minutes." I point towards the couch. "Make yourself at home, I won't be long."

I stumble down the hallway towards my bedroom. Slamming the door, I fall against it. I can do this. I almost had sex with him—again—but I can make it through tonight. I can get through this date.

I remove my robe, grab my jeans and top, and throw them on. At least I'd done my hair and make-up earlier, although a quick glance in the mirror tells me it doesn't look as fresh as it did an hour ago. I look a bit "sexed up". I can deal with that.

I expect to find Edward sitting on the couch, but instead, he's wandering around the living room, studying my photos and picking through my bookshelves. I remain out of sight and watch him for a moment. When he picks up one of my books and starts to flip through it, I decide to make myself known.

"You know…if you wanted to know things about me, you could just ask." I giggle as he drops the book in surprise.

"Shit! I mean…um…I was…um…hi?" The pink in his cheeks gives away his embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I've got nothing to hide." I grab my purse from the couch. "You ready?"

He moves toward me and takes my hand. "Always."

We walk towards a silver Volvo that's parked outside my apartment—obviously it's Edward's. Not the sort of car I was expecting, but it weirdly suits him. Crossing to the passenger side, I'm surprised when Edward follows. I'm even more amazed when he opens the door and motions for me to get in. I'm in utter shock—I can't think of a single guy I know that would open the door for a girl. It's so old fashioned, so traditional, and I really, really like it.

"My mom brought me up to be a gentleman, and a gentleman always opens the door for a lady."

"Thank you, Edward."

We pull out of the space and an awkward silence fills the car. I realise I have no idea where we're headed or what he's planned for tonight. So in an attempt to cut the tension, I ask about our plans.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going? Or should I guess?"

"There's a bar close to _Eclipse_ called _Volturi_. Have you ever been?" I shake my head. "Well, tonight's open-mic night and I thought that might be fun?" He shrugs. "It'll give us a chance to talk and hopefully the entertainment will be good." He glances to me quickly. "But, if it doesn't interest you we can go somewhere else."

Placing my hand on his arm, I smile to reassure him. "That sounds great, Edward. I've never been to an open-mic night. I'd love to try something new."

After that, the conversation is a bit easier, more relaxed. Soon we're pulling into the parking lot of _Eclipse_. I'm confused.

"I thought I'd leave my car here and pick it up in the morning. Means I can have a few beers and we'll just grab a taxi." He answers my question, before I can ask.

I move to get out of the car but he leans over to stop me. "I thought I made it clear, I get the doors tonight." He smirks.

I sit back, smiling, as he gets out and jogs around to my side. Internally I pat myself on the back—I seem to have found myself a proper gentleman.

Once again, he takes my hand and we walk towards the bar. It's just a couple of blocks from _Eclipse_ and I can hear the music already. Once inside, we make our way to a free table. The place is pretty crowded and if we'd been twenty minutes later, I don't think we'd have gotten a table. Edward offers to get our drinks, and since I've never been able to hold my beer, I ask for a white wine.

As he makes his way over to the bar, I use the time to take him in. He's just as gorgeous as I remembered. He's wearing dark jeans with a white button-down over a t-shirt and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows—sexy and casual. Looking around the bar, I notice he's turning a few heads and I feel proud that he's chosen to be here with me.

As I wait for him to return with the drinks, Alice's words come back to me. I need to let him in, not focus on the "what ifs", and just have some fun. And she's right—I've always been the serious one. I think about what I _should_ be doing and not living in the moment. Edward's a nice, well-mannered, hot guy—I would be stupid not to have some fun. Although, he still needs to know that I won't be jumping back into bed—or on a desk—with him tonight.

I look to the bar to see him coming back with our drinks, smiling as I catch his eye. My smile gets even bigger when, instead of sitting opposite me, he gets in next to me.

"They're still serving food, are you hungry? I'll grab us some menus if you are."

"Actually that'd be great, I haven't eaten since lunch."

He goes back to the bar to ask the server for the menus. As he's waiting, my eyes catch a pretty brunette making her way over to him. Even from a distance, I can see this girl is beautiful. She's tall—almost as tall as Edward—and slim, with legs that go on forever under her ridiculously short skirt.

I'm eager to see how Edward reacts to her. Is he the gentleman he appears to be?

I take a sip of my wine and gracefully snort when he doesn't even notice her. Just as she reaches out to touch his arm, the server comes back with Edward's menus. He thanks her and walk away from the bar, leaving the brunette stumbling behind.

I can't help my smile. He's here with me. He wants me. As he slips into the booth, I lean into him and place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Pulling back, I'm met with a bewildered look. "What was that for?"

I shake my head. "No reason." Reviewing the menu, I ask, "So can you recommend anything?"

"Nope, I've never eaten here. Want to get a few appetizers and share?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I scan over the menu and notice they have two combo platters. "What about these." I point them out. "They've got everything—we can't go wrong."

We make our decision just as the waiter comes over. "Guys, what'll it be?"

"We'll have the two combo platters." Edward hands the menus to the waiter and turns back to face me.

The waiter catches my eye and winks.

_Eww , really?_

He's about the same height as Edward, but he's much bulkier. He looks like he spends too much time at the gym lifting weights. With tanned skin, dark eyes, and short black hair, he's attractive, but he's not my type. I need to make that clear.

I lean into Edward, who caresses my face and kisses me. Seconds later, the waiter is gone and I find myself leaning into Edward for more. He smiles down at me.

"What was that for?"

He shakes his head. "No reason."

**EPOV**

This waiter is pissing me off. Since we've been here, all he's done is leer at Bella. My kiss surprised her but I needed to do it—it felt right and I needed to make it clear to him that she's with me. I love that she caught him looking and snuggled into me. And it's even better that she's stayed there even after he left.

We're quiet, and it's a bit uncomfortable. I'm thinking about our encounter earlier at her apartment. I hope I didn't push too far—I don't want her to think I'm only in it for sex. But before I can apologise, she beats me to it.

"I'm sorry about earlier, you know with Mike. I really wish you hadn't seen that."

"I'm glad I was there—I didn't like seeing him grab you like that. A guy shouldn't put his hands on a lady…unless she asks, of course."

"Well I'm glad you were there to get rid of him, but the rest was quite awkward."

I try to look at her, but her face is burrowed into my shirt. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you heard why we split up." I stay silent, letting her continue. "It's embarrassing for the guy I'm going on a date with to hear that my last boyfriend cheated on me, in my apartment, and that I caught them at it."

"Ah, that part."

"Yeah, that part."

The silence returns.

"I can see why you'd _think_ it was embarrassing for you, but the fact that he cheated on you doesn't make me think any less of _you._ " I hug her to me. "It just makes me think my first impression of the guy was correct—he's a prick."

She giggles. "Yeah he is—just took me a bit longer to realise it."

Our food arrives, delivered by the obnoxious waiter.

"Anything else I can get for you?" Again, he's totally focused on Bella.

Okay, I've got to stop this _now_.Instead of answering him, I turn to Bella, lifting her face gently and press my lips to hers. Whereas our last two kisses have been on the chaste side, this one isn't. I'm marking my territory.

As our lips meet, I pull her bottom lip between mine, causing her to whimper. We're sitting in an awkward position so I tilt my head to the side for better access. Resting my hands on her hips, I pull her closer. As she leans into me, her tongue slips into my mouth. I try to hold back the moan when our tongues meet, but her smile against my lips tells me I haven't fooled anyone.

We slowly pull apart, looking up to see the waiter's reaction, but the space is empty. Good.

We smile at each other, Bella blushing slightly, and dig into our meal.

A silence falls between us again, but this time it isn't awkward, we're just enjoying our food. Someone comes to check that everything is fine with our meal, and I smirk when I see our original server behind the bar serving drinks. Thanking the waitress, I order another round of drinks.

"So…since I've told you something pretty embarrassing about my last relationship, I think it's only fair that you tell me something." She's smiling as she says this, but I know she's serious. "And you met the guy in person, so it better be good!"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Like…"

"Hmmm…" She taps her chin. "Like a time you couldn't get it up? Or a time you came too quickly and the girl left disappointed? You know—something embarrassing to level the playing field here."

"Okay, okay, I get your drift. Let me see…" I try to think of something she'd want to hear.

_How about, I know exactly how you feel because I walked in on my fiancé fucking some guy in my bed one afternoon. Then she dumped my ass because she was only with me for my money and said that if I planned on opening a bar instead of becoming a doctor she wasn't interested._

"Shit, really?"

I look up to see her big brown eyes staring at me.

"Fuck." I put my head on the table. "I said all that out loud?"

"That really happened? You were engaged and she left you… because you weren't going to be some big-time doctor?"

"Yeah, it really happened. We were engaged and I thought we were both happy. I came home early one afternoon and found her with some guy in my bed." Of course it was more drama filled than that, but she doesn't need to know that now.

"Well she sounds just lovely, maybe we should introduce her to Mike." She giggles and leans back into her place in my arms.

The lights go down, signalling the start of the entertainment. Mr. Asshole Waiter announces the first band, which look like they've yet to hit puberty. We continue to nibble on our food as we listen to the different acts. I'm disappointed. They're awful—shockingly awful! Here I am, trying to impress Bella, and I'm going to end up ruining her night.

Bella pulls on my shirt, bringing my head down to her level so she can speak into my ear. "Want to head back to my place? We can talk more there?"

I look down, caught in her big brown eyes.

"You know what, that's a great idea." My cock hardens slightly at the thought of staying at her place tonight. "Let me go settle the bill."

The bar is a lot more crowded than when we came in—the open-mic concept is obviously drawing in a big crowd. Maybe we need to consider it for _Eclipse_. We'd have to open during the week, but it's definitely something worth thinking about.

Ten minutes later, I'm still waiting for the waiter to come over to take my bill— probably to make me pay for my stunt earlier with Bella.

"What can I get you, handsome?" The waitress from earlier purrs at me, which I assume is meant to be seductive.

"Just the tab, please." I reply, ignoring her attempt at flirting.

I glance back to the table to check on Bella, only to see the waiter sitting in my seat, clearly hitting on her _again._ Apparently I wasn't clear enough earlier.

_What the hell do I have to do? Dry hump her?_

For a second, I think Bella might want him there. But then her body language states otherwise—she's leaning away from him.

I throw some cash down on the bar as the waitress approaches—probably leaving way too much to cover the cost of our meal. Then I make my way back over to the table.

"Really, I'm flattered, but no thank you."

_She's being polite to him? Really? The guy is practically sitting on her lap!_

"C'mon, babe, ditch the pretty boy. I can show you a much better time than him. I get off in thirty minutes, which means I could be getting _you_ off within the hour."

_Do guys really expect lines like that to work? And show her a better time than me? I seriously doubt that, buddy._

Bella sees me over his shoulder and rolls her eyes. At least I know she isn't falling for this guy's "charm".

"I swear, babe, I'll have you screaming my name all night long—it's Jacob by the way."

I've heard enough.

"Actually, _Jacob,_ if Bella's going to be screaming anyone's name tonight it's gonna be mine, _again."_

Jacob shoots out of the seat and stands next to me, facing Bella.

"I think we should leave that decision to Bella, don't you?" He shrugs at me arrogantly. "Unless you're scared of her choice, _Pretty Boy."_

I shake my head. "You're completely right, _Jakey_ , let's leave the decision to her. If she wants you, I'll happily walk away and leave her in your hands."

I look at Bella, whose eyes are wide with fear.

"EDWARD! Edward! I'll be leaving with Edward, thank you. As in, _now_ —let's go." She climbs out of the booth and grabs my arm, yanking me towards the door. By the time we get outside she's giggling non-stop. "Eww! As if I'd leave with him! He was so arrogant and just expected me to fall for him!"

Laughing, she grabs my hand and we walk towards the main street to flag a cab. We catch one quickly, and in no time we're back at her apartment. I'm not quite sure what to expect. Best case scenario, we end up having really hot sex again. Worst case scenario, well, that would have been her picking Jacob over me. I decide to stop worrying and take the night as it comes.

Bella ushers me to the couch as she heads to the kitchen to get some wine. I sit where I'm told, rather snooping like I did earlier. Getting busted once is acceptable, getting busted a second time is just rude. A couple of minutes later, Bella comes back with two glasses and places them on the coffee table. She takes a seat next to me, curling her legs under her, and sitting against me like she did at the bar.

"Sooo…" she trails off.

"Mmhmm..." _Good one, Edward._

Bella jumps up from the couch. "It's too quiet, you want music?"

I stifle a laugh. She's too cute and she looks nervous. "Sure, whatever is fine with me."

She smiles nervously. Once the music is on, she takes her spot next to me. I love how she fits so perfectly. I decide to start since she's seems nervous about something.

"So, is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

**BPOV**

"I kind of wanted to talk about us?" It comes out like a question and I really don't know why. I do want to talk about us.

"Us?"

"Yeah, I mean, where this is going." I look up to see his reaction.

"Well, I like you, Bella. I'd like to spend more time with you." I watch his eyes to see if he's being honest with me. He doesn't seem to be hiding anything.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Me too, I like you and last week was wonderful." I look down. "It's just…that night, at your club….I don't normally do that. I'm not a one night kind of girl. I…uh…I had fun, but if we're going to pursue this I need to take it slow. What happened with Mike has kind of rocked my confidence. I need to know that's okay with you before we go any further."

This time I don't watch his reaction. No guy ever wants to go slow.

"When I started dating Lauren, I was infatuated with her. I was young and she was beautiful, and way more experienced than me. Looking back, that should have been a warning to me—she was younger, but I was the virgin." He chuckles before continuing. "I've always been a romantic—which is weird for a guy, right? I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved. So we started dating, and after a few months I thought I had fallen in love, and we had sex."

He stops, leaning forward to pick up his wine. He takes a large gulp, before returning it to the table.

"My family is wealthy, Bella, so there are certain things that are expected of me. In the beginning, I thought Lauren loved me for _me_. But I found out later that she was all about the money and lifestyle I could offer her. My dad's a doctor, his dad was a doctor and his dad before him…well you get my drift. Emmett and I were expected to do the same. But we realised that wasn't what we really wanted to do. Surprisingly, our parents were really supportive of our wishes.

But that's when things started to go wrong with Lauren. It started as snide comments about the club, and then it became comments about what was expected from me. But I stayed with her because I thought I loved her. Then one day, I came home early from work and I heard noises coming from the bedroom. I knew what was going on, but I needed to see it with my own eyes. And believe me, I got an eye full."

Edward takes a shuddering breath. I can't help myself. I climb into his lap and wrap my arms around him. He buries his face in my hair and returns my embrace.

"After that we had a huge argument. She told me she hadn't been in love with me for a while, and only stayed for the lifestyle. She said if I couldn't give her that, she would find someone who could. She gave back my grandmother's ring and left. That was it. Just like that—over."

Running my hands up and down his back, I try to soothe him. That girl is a first-class bitch. How could she have a guy like Edward and not be interested in _him_.

"Edward, the way I see it, it's her loss. You're a great guy and she was lucky to have had you."

He pulls back and our eyes lock. Wrapping his hand around the back of my neck, he pulls me closer for a kiss. Softly, oh so softly, our lips meet. This time, there is no need or lust. There is no pushing for dominance. It's just a comforting kiss between two people who understand each other.

"Thank you, Bella," he mumbles against my lips.

I pull back. "Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Of course not."

"How long ago was this? Are you still hung up on her?"

"No. Looking back, I don't think I was ever in love with her. It's been two years now, give or take a few months."

"Thank you." I snuggle back into his arms as they wrap around me.

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"Of course." I mirror his words.

"You and Mike…how long ago was that? It seems pretty new if he's still coming to collect his things. Am I the rebound guy?" His face is in my hair so I can't read his expression.

"Well, you're right—it is a fresh break-up. But you're definitely not a rebound. It's been over for a long time, I just refused to see it. I caught him in a similar situation and then I threw him out. I fled to the company of my girlfriends and they took me out to drink away my sorrows….and that's when I met you. I believe you know the rest." He chuckles and nods again.

"So it really is fresh then?"

I sigh. "Yes, it is. But I don't want to look at what we have as a rebound relationship. I really like you and I'd like it to be more than that. But that's also why I think we should take things slowly."

He nods and lifts me off his lap, back into my original position on the sofa. My heart plummets.

_I'm not worth the effort. He just wants a quick fuck._

He leans forward, taking both glasses of wine, and hands me my glass. He lifts his glass.

"To going slow?" His eyebrows raised, questioning me.

I raise my glass and smile. "To going slow."

To lighten the mood, we decide to watch a movie. The only comedy I have is _The_ _Hangover_ , which is actually Mike's movie, but apparently it got left behind. I make popcorn, dim the lights, and get a blanket so we can cozy up.

I must have passed out, because the next thing I feel are a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, lifting me from the sofa.

"Where's your bedroom, beautiful girl?" His breath on my ear sends shivers down my spine.

"Second door on the left." I mumble, still half asleep.

I make no move to leave his arms. I'm too comfortable and don't want to leave them any time soon.

Edward finds my room and gently places me on the bed. As he moves away, I tighten my grip on his shirt.

"Stay." I whisper.

"Bella, I think that goes against everything we discussed tonight."

"We won't do anything, just stay. It's late and there's plenty room." I keep my grip on his shirt and gently tug him, bringing him to the bed with me.

"How can I say no when you're all cute and sleepy?" I open my eyes to see him running his fingers over my face, stroking my cheek tenderly. I meet his eyes. He wants to stay.

"You can't go, just stay." I smile, knowing I'm winning this battle.

In the darkness, I hear him sigh.

His breathing evens out after a few minutes, but I have a question.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"If you had dropped me off at the end of the night and gone home, would I have gotten a good night kiss?"

"I'm sure I would have tried at least, yes."

"So…do I still get a good night kiss?"

"Bella…" he breathes. I feel the bed move and his breath is now on my back. Shivers run down my spine and I feel my nipples harden. "I would find it really hard to stop if I were to kiss you, _in your_ _bed_ right now." His voice is now hoarse, with what I'm hoping is lust.

Rolling over, I face him and mould my body against his. My breath catches as I feel his hardened cock against my stomach. I smile to myself, realising I'm not the only one affected by our situation.

Locking one of my legs around his, I snuggle up to him, placing little kisses on his neck. "Please, just one kiss?" I nip at his neck with my teeth.

With a growl, he rolls us over and I find myself on my back, Edward hovering above me.

"One kiss…that's it."

Without giving me time to answer, his lips are on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the amazing Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters, I just like them to dirty things!
> 
> Ummm….I hope you liked?
> 
> Massive thanks to my pre-reader Marika! And huge thanks to my amazing beta Pattinlethr, she is the comma queen trying to teach me her wisdom! Without her this would be a grammatical mess!
> 
> Comment box, please leave me your thoughts x


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

_This woman will to be the death of me._

I was doing so well. I put myself out there and she understood me. Not only that, but she's been in the same position, so it only made sense for us to agree to take this slow.

But now she's nipping at my neck and I can't take it anymore. I roll on top of her, propping myself up on my elbows, crushing my lips to hers. Her hands automatically go to the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I'm more than okay with this. The feel of her body against mine is heaven. Bella kisses me softly—her lips not as harsh as mine. She's letting me dominate this kiss, dominate her mouth. After a couple tender, closed-mouth kisses, I lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She teases, denying me access. Growling, I grind my hips against hers. She gasps as my hardened cock makes contact with her core. Taking advantage of the moment, I slip my tongue into her mouth.

Bella stills at first, caught off guard by my sneaky move, but seconds later responds vigorously. Her hands trail down my body, nails digging into the flesh, leaving a hot trail behind. Pain gives way to pleasure and I hiss at the feeling. Taking control of the kiss, Bella takes my bottom lip between hers, nipping it slightly with her teeth. The feeling goes straight to my hardened cock and I thrust my hips against her. With a moan, she grabs my ass and grinds her hips into mine.

_Ugh, is she getting herself off on me? Fuck going slowly!_

But we need to. It's something we both want and agreed to. We've _already_ started off backwards—fucking before the first date.

With great difficulty, I pull myself away but remain propped up on my elbows.

"Well, that was some kiss." I pant, bending to kiss her softly on the nose. "But we really need to stop—otherwise I won't be able to."

Looking at Bella now, I know I want more than just a quick fuck. She's so amazing. Her hair surrounds her—a bit of a mess from our dry humping session—her cheeks flushed with colour, and her lips swollen from our kiss. Beautiful.

"What about…" She looks toward my cock, currently standing at attention for her.

"Don't worry about that, it'll go away."

_Yeah, I'm gonna have to take care of that in the shower._

Bella slowly moves her arms around my neck and plays with my hair. "Thank you, Edward, for being stronger than me." She places a soft kiss on my lips and unwinds her arms. "Goodnight."

And with that, she turns on her side, facing away from me. Curling around her, I rest my arm across her waist. We're spooning. Within minutes, her breathing deepens.

"Goodnight, Bella."

**BPOV:**

I know its morning, yet I still can't bring myself to move. If I move and find that Edward's not lying next to me, it means last night was a dream. And I _really_ don't want it to have been a dream. I want to believe I had a gorgeous, shirtless man in _my_ bed. One who nearly got me off by kissing alone! _Gah_! Just thinking about last night has me all hot and bothered!

Rolling onto my back, I find the other side of the bed is empty. But the sheets are rumpled, a sure sign he was in fact here. That's when I notice a note and a sweet white daisy lying on the pillow. I grin and launch myself at the note.

_Bella,_

_Sorry you're waking alone. Please believe me when I say I didn't want to leave you. Do you know you talk in your sleep? Just thought you should know._

_I have things that have to be done today, which is the only reason I dragged myself away from your bed._

_I had a great time last night and would love to see you again soon. Would you like to bring your friends back to the club on Friday night? I would love it is you would. And of course, you'll get the VIP treatment. Let me know, beautiful girl._

_Yours,  
Edward_

I sigh and roll my eyes—of course I talked in my sleep last night! Couldn't I just have one night that I was quiet? Unfortunately I've talked in my sleep for as long as I can remember, and everyone who knows me well, kids me about it. Mike even got mad at me after his company's Christmas party one year because I'd had a sex dream about his colleague, Tyler, and moaned his name several times that night.

_Suppose I should have taken that as a sign…_

But last night, my dreams were filled with Edward. Kissing Edward, having Edward in my shower, on my couch, in the kitchen…I can only imagine what he heard.

I re-read the note several times. He seems like a great guy—polite, sexy, well-mannered, and truly genuine. On paper, he should be a rich, snobby brat who's only interested in himself, but in reality, he's the opposite. And to hear how awful his fiancé treated him, just makes my heart melt for him more.

Lying in bed, the events of last night play in my mind. When Mike showed up I was positive the night was going to be a complete and utter disaster—there I was half- naked with my ex-boyfriend when my date arrives! But instead of acting all hot-headed and storming out like most guys I know, Edward came to my defence—my knight in shining armour. And then we had our date as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

The open-mic night was a fun idea. It was nice to try something different and new. Throughout the night, I made mental notes of the genuine and sweet things Edward had done—he never let go of my hand, he sat next to me instead of opposite me, he didn't notice the pretty waitress, and then he got all protective of me with that Jacob guy. I'm seriously starting to wonder about his ex-fiancé's state of mind—how could she let a sweet guy like him go? Not that I'm complaining—her loss is definitely my gain.

I reach for my phone on the nightstand—needing to text the girls with the details of last night and ask them about Friday. I groan when I realise it's still in my purse by the front door—which means, now I really do have to get up.

I begrudgingly pull my lazy ass out of bed and head towards the front room. On the coffee table, I find a vase filled with wild flowers and a card.

_Bella,_

_I meant to give these to you last night, but I somehow got distracted._

_I hope you like them._

_Yours,  
Edward_

I flop onto the couch, my thoughts consumed with Edward once again. I can't get over how sweet he is—part of me wonders if this is too good to be true. I mean, the last time Mike got me flowers was to apologise after a big fight. Looking back, that's really the only time he brought me flowers—always to apologise. Well I'm going to relish these—the first I've received just because _and_ from a great guy.

I grab my phone from my purse. Usually after dates, my first text goes to Rose and Alice, but today is different.

**B: Thank you for the flowers—I love them.**

I send it quickly without over thinking it. Then, I text Rose and Alice, briefing them on the date and the plans for Friday. Already desperate to see Edward again, I cross my fingers hoping they'll be free.

Now that I'm up, I jump in the shower. My interview with the paper is tomorrow, so today I'll do some prep and most likely day dream about a certain bar owner.

After my shower I anxiously check my phone. I have three new texts—one each from Alice, Rose, and Edward. Of course I open Edward's first.

**E: Anytime, beautiful girl. I take it you got my notes as well?**

_He called me beautiful!_

**B: I did, thank you. Although I would have preferred to wake up to you ;)**

**E: Me too, duty calls though. So do I get the pleasure of seeing you on Friday?**

**B: I need to check with the girls. Can I let you know later?**

**E: Of course, I'll speak to you soon. x**

_Awww, he ended with a kiss_ _ **.**_ _Okay, Bella, get a grip!_

Viewing the texts from the girls, they're similar—congrats on the great date, glad I had fun, did we have sex, and of course they're free on Friday. Rose wanted details on the sex if there were any—big surprise. So we make plans—Jasper will be our designated driver and we'll meet at Alice's house to get ready.

With one last text to Edward confirming our plans for Friday night, I grab my laptop and sit at the kitchen table to prep for my interview.

**EPOV**

I wake from the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. After all the concerns about changing careers, Lauren leaving me, and the stress of opening the bar, I haven't been sleeping well. But I feel rested and great today.

The sun is just peeking through the bedroom curtains, telling me that I should be getting up soon. But I want to stay in bed, with her warm body wrapped around me. Lying here on my side with my arms around her, her ass against my morning wood, is the comfiest I've been in a long while. Normally I'm a bed hog—I love to lay in the middle and have all the space to myself, but I could get used to waking up like this.

Trying to stay as still as possible, I turn my head to see a clock, a watch, or anything to show me what time it is. Noticing the alarm clock on the other side of the room, I see that it's not long after nine. Internally I groan, knowing I've got to get up soon. I need to get home, change, and head into work.

Moving my arm, I pray Bella isn't a light sleeper. She stirs slightly, nestling against my morning wood, but doesn't wake. I stifle a groan as that little nudge turns my wood from half-mast to a raging boner that's ready to go. As if she can read my mind, Bella moans, rubbing against my cock for the second time.

Involuntarily, my hips push forward, and I let out a moan.

"Edward…"

_Shit. She's awake. God I'm disgusting._

"Mmm..Edward…feels….good."

_Christ, she's asleep and moaning my name! Well if I didn't want her before, I certainly do now!_

"Yes…Edward…there…"

_Holy shit!_

Bella rolls onto her stomach, freeing my arm. I move quickly, so I don't disturb her.

I dress, skipping the shower, which I'll take back at my apartment. I don't have to be at the club until later, but if I don't leave her now, I never will.

I'm almost to the door when I think about leaving a note. I don't want Bella thinking I'm pulling a runner. Finding a notepad, I scribble a quick message— _well it's a quick message on the third try_ _._ Remembering the flowers I brought last night, I place a single daisy and the note on the pillow next to Bella. I take one last glance at Bella before leaving. On my way out, I put the flowers in a vase and leave them, along with another note for her.

I catch a cab not far from her apartment and I'm home in no time. A bite to eat and a quick _cold_ shower later, I head to the club to catch up on paperwork. After our date at the open-mic night, I think about the potential revenue something similar could generate for Eclipse. There are loads of different themes we could try—I just need to think of a few that are appropriate for our club and discuss them with Emmett.

As I'm working, I come across a few newspapers. On opening night we invited some press, in hopes it would create some good publicity for us. Taking a quick glance through the features, I see it was worth it. One of the papers wrote a glowing report, and included a photo of me and Emmett standing outside the club. I'll be sure to send them a return invitation.

After a few hours, I'm focused on work, my head completely in the game, when my phone rings. After leaving the two notes for Bella, I assume it's her and pick up without looking at the number.

"Morning, beautiful girl."

"Well hello, handsome."

_Shit. Fuck. Shit._

"Lauren…what do you want?" All friendliness is now gone from my voice.

"Awe, c'mon Darling, that's no way to greet your fiancé."

_Ugh, Darling, I hate that pet name._

"Ex-fiancé. You made that clear when you started screwing around behind my back." I stand and start pacing around the office. I've not spoken to her in years—not a word since the day she left my apartment—and within seconds she has my nerves frazzled and my skin crawling.

Everything I'd worked to forget is brought to the forefront of my mind. Without giving her a chance to respond, I hang up and throw my phone on the desk. Within seconds it's ringing again. Knowing it's her, I leave it and the call goes to voice mail.

_Funny how Lauren decides to call the day our club and faces are featured in the paper._

My phone continues to ring periodically for the next ten minutes before it finally silences. I have three voice mails and a new text—without looking, I delete the voice mails. Opening the text, I'm pleasantly surprised to see it's from Bella.

_Now that's more like it!_

I'm ecstatic that she's able to meet again this weekend and I find myself grinning.

"Well, well, well—check the cheesy grin! Someone got laid last night!" I look up to see Emmett leaning over my desk waggling his eyebrows at me. I just roll my eyes in response. It's easier that way—he never believes me anyway.

"Don't try and deny it, Eddie, I heard you come in this morning!" I know I'm busted but I just shrug in response, remaining silent.

"So where was the sex this time…in the kitchen? In the shower?"

I'm not giving him anything.

"C'mon give me something!" And the man pouts.

"Lauren just called me." _Let's see what you make of that big guy._

"What the fuck? I thought you had a date with Bella? Did you blow her off for your psycho?" Emmett was never a fan of Lauren.

"No! Christ, is that what you think of me? Fuck Emmett!" I look up, catching his eyes—at least he has the decency to be ashamed. "I _mean_ she called just now."

"And?"

"And nothing, I hung up. She's not exactly someone I want to start talking to again. I'm happy she's gone." _I'm happy I have_ _Bella._

My thoughts turn to Bella, the complete opposite of Lauren. Without realising it, a smile spreads across my face.

"Well keep avoiding her—she's one loose cannon and I don't want her sniffing around your ass again." He shudders as if the thought repulses him.

He doesn't need to tell me twice. Catching Lauren fucking around behind my back was probably one of the best things to ever happen to me. It hurt and I was pissed at the time, but in the long run I'm glad it happened. I wouldn't have met Bella otherwise.

The rest of the day is slow. We discuss opening more nights during the week and he agrees it could work, as long as we have the client base for it. We're a new club so we agree to keep the idea on the backburner for right now. When the time is right we'll pursue it.

I try to stay focused on work, but my thoughts keep straying to Bella. Of course sitting at the desk I fucked her on doesn't help. Thoughts of her plump lips wrapped around my cock, taking me into her sweet little mouth, keep running through my mind. That was almost as good as being inside her. Ever since that night, I feel like I'm permanently hard and once again, I discreetly palm myself through my pants. Almost being with her again last night, and thoughts of the night we were together, have me in a constant state of arousal.

Deciding that I've been at the office for long enough, I head home. A cold shower won't cut it this time—I need to take things into my own hands. _Literally._ Emmett's behind one of the bars taking stock, so I let him know I'm heading out for the day.

Speeding home, I'm barely through the front door as I start undoing my pants, rubbing my dick. I'm not going to last long. I've been keyed up thinking of Bella too much.

I go straight for my room, slamming the door behind me. As I lie on my bed, I yank my pants and boxers down in one movement, not even bothering to take them off completely. All I need is my cock to be free.

I lean back on the bed and grab it, stroking slowly. I can't wait though. The thoughts of Bella have been going through my head all day and I need it hard and fast. My movements become quicker and quicker. I fantasise that she's here and we're both desperate for each other. I throw her on the bed—she spreads her legs, teasing me by fingering herself. I climb on top and pin her down, entering her easily—she's so wet for me. I thrust deeper, the way she's begging for it—harder, faster, harder, faster, until I feel her tight pussy clenching around me.

I groan her name as I cum hard, all over my stomach.

**BPOV**

_I can do this. I can do this. I CAN do this!_

_I will not go back to library. I won't. I refuse to._

I know I can write. I'm confident in my work and yet, here I am at the office of the newspaper, nervous that I'm about to blow it. Of course it doesn't help that the editor's kept me waiting for twenty minutes while he's on a conference call. Instead of feeling confident, I'm sitting here doubting my abilities.

I try to focus, but at the end of the day, I've done all the prep I can. If they don't want me then the next few minutes isn't going to change their mind. Before I wind myself up even more, a buzz sounds at the desk opposite me.

"Jane, please send in Miss Swan."

_Finally!_

"Yes, Mr Baxter." His secretary gestures to me. "Just go to the end of the hall and it's the only office on your left. He's expecting you so just go straight in."

"Thank you." I stand, straighten my skirt, gather my purse and coat, and head down the hall.

I get to the office and knock twice before opening the door. Inside, a middle-aged man is walking towards me. Based on my research, I know he's closer to fifty, but only the specks of grey in his jet black hair show a hint of his age.

At first glance, this man could be intimidating. He's close to six feet tall and well built. His hair is short, his complexion pale, and his eyes are the brightest blue I've ever seen. He has a very intense look about him. I catch his eyes and a genuine smile breaks out on his face.

"Miss Swan, it's so nice to meet you. My apologies for keeping you waiting, the call ran much longer than it should have." I meet him in the middle of his office.

"It's Bella, please, and don't worry about the call—these things happen." I flash him what I hope is my best smile.

"Okay, Bella, in that case please call me Alec. Please have a seat." He gestures to a chair facing his desk.

Alec starts off by telling me about the paper and what my role would be. To start, I would have a lesser role and would shadow the senior reporters. If I prove myself, I'll get my own stories. The role at the moment will be general news, but there may be a need to also help with Finance and Gossip.

"Bella, I know you can write. I was impressed with the articles you submitted to us. I brought you here today to see what kind of person you are—to see if you would fit in with our team. I don't hire based on an interview where you're prepped. I need to see your work in the field, see how you cope with the stress day to day." He pauses and leans forward placing both elbows on his desk. "I'd like to offer you a trial. Two months, I'll pay you a wage of course, and then at the end of those two months we'll meet again to see how things are going."

"Y—yes!" I almost shout at him. "I mean, that would be great, Mr—I mean, Alec."

_God Bella, word vomit much?_

He chuckles. "Great, well I don't expect you to start this week as we're already half way through. Why don't you start at nine next Monday morning? Come up to my office and I'll introduce you to the team."

We both stand and shake hands. "Sound great, Alec, thank you so much." Grabbing my things, I turn to leave. "Thank you and I'll see you Monday."

After the door closes behind me, I bounce up and down but refrain from squealing.

_I got the job!_

I quickly make my way downstairs and head toward my truck. Before I leave I send a quick text to my girls.

**B: Got the job! Now we have something to celebrate on Friday! Driving home now—speak soon! X**

Jake is waiting for me when I get home. The minute I'm through the door he's circling my legs, desperate for his daily walk. With all the prep and my nerves this morning, his walk was skipped so he knows it's time. I change quickly, grab his leash, and head out for a long walk.

**EPOV**

For the last few days, my cell phone has been a pain in my ass. Ever since the club was featured in the local newspaper, Lauren's been relentless. If I don't answer her calls— _which I don't—_ she leaves a voicemail and then a text. I was hoping my avoidance would deter her, but no such luck. The more I avoid her, the more she calls.

Despite that, the rest of the week passes surprisingly quickly. Emmett and I spend most of Thursday discussing opening the club additional nights and brainstorming on which themes would work best for our clientele. Since we'll be open more nights, we decide we'll need to hire an additional bar manager to help us with the load.

Now it's Friday, and Emmett and I are both working as we expect to be fairly busy. Emmett has kindly agreed to let me go early if it's quiet later. Apparently "I need the action" more than he does. Things have moved quickly with him and Rosalie and he's been spending most nights at her place. Unlike Bella and I, they're _not_ taking things slowly.

Not that I'm complaining, part of me wants to take things slowly.

_And part of me wants to be in her tight warm pussy again…._

And once again I find myself rock hard. In that respect, this week has been _long_. I've been jerking off on a daily basis—sometimes more than once—always to some fantasy including Bella.

I adjust myself and glance around the VIP Section. It's still early but there's quite a crowd already. On Fridays people come straight from work, catch up over a few drinks, and then head home. Whereas on Saturdays, everyone stays for most of the night. I'm hoping tonight is a typical Friday and I can slip away early to see my Bella.

As I look around for Bella, I'm met with a familiar pair of blue eyes staring right at me. I don't want those eyes in my club, never mind in my VIP area.

She winks and then looks away, focusing her attention on her friends. I leave the safety of the bar to speak with the bouncers. She's not welcome here and I need her to be removed from the property with as little distraction as possible.

I get to the door and find only one staff member there. "Demetri, where's Felix? I have a guest in VIP that shouldn't be here, so I need you guys to discretely show her and her friends the door."

He nods and glances back towards the bathrooms. "He's taking a leak."

"Alright, I'll go find him and send him back up here." Pissed off that she's even in the club, I turn and make my way towards the men's room.

Just before I reach the door, a hand grabs me, pulling me against the wall. I know who it is before looking.

With my back against the wall, she leans in, placing her hands on either side of me— effectively trapping me. Pressing her whole body against me, her flimsy dress tells me her nipples are hard.

_Do not think dirty thoughts. Do not get hard._

"Hi, Edward. Have you been avoiding me?"

**BPOV**

"I'm nervous. Why am I nervous?" I look at both my friends who are sitting on Alice's bed, drinking wine while I'm straightening my hair.

"Because you like him." Rose answers, as if to say " _duh"_.

I know this, but it still doesn't explain why I'm so nervous. I've been fussing over my hair, my outfit, and my make-up—something I've never done before. Usually I'm the first one ready and laid back. Now here I am, still doing my hair, while my friends wait for _me_.

I put the straightener down—if my hair isn't straight by now, it never will be. I pick up my barely-touched wine, take a couple big gulps, and turn to my friends.

"C'mon, let's go!"

We pile into Jasper's car, Alice in the front and me and Rose in the back.

"So Jasper, how come you're the designated driver tonight? It's not far—we could have taken a cab." I feel bad for leaving him out of the fun.

"I'm atoning for my sins of last Friday." He catches my eye in the mirror.

I'm confused. "Your sins?"

He nods, glancing quickly at Alice. "Yeah, for getting so drunk that Alice had to come home early and put me to bed. And then looking after my hung-over ass the next day."

"Ah, I see." I giggle. Jasper is so wrapped round her little finger.

We arrive at the club and there's a bit of a line. We pass it and head straight for the bouncers who usher us through. The place is packed and there's no chance of us getting a table, so we head straight to the bar. Edward texted earlier to let me know he was working the VIP area. I'm disappointed when we get there and I don't see him.

I look around the club, trying to be discreet. "I can't believe how busy it is—the boys must be ecstatic!"

"And speaking of boys, here's my favourite now." Rose flicks her hair and adjusts her cleavage as Emmett approaches.

"Ladies." He nods to me and Alice but gives Rose a kiss.

"Hey Em, where's Edward? Bella's missing him already." I glare at Rose and she winks.

"He's not behind the bar? He'll be in the office then. Bella, go on down—you remember where it is, right?" He waggles his eyebrows, causing Rose and Alice to burst into giggles. I walk away without even acknowledging his comment.

_Honestly, you do one wild thing and your friends never let you forget it._

I push my way through the crowd and head towards the corridor leading to the restrooms and offices. I stop dead in my tracks as I enter the hall.

There, a few feet away in the shadows, is Edward. He's not alone, and the sight before me causes bile to rise in my throat. Edward is backed against the wall, his arms around a tall blonde. She's pressed against him and is kissing him soundly. They don't even notice me.

I feel like I've been punched in the stomach.

He's supposed to be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the amazing owns all characters, I just like to play with her characters.
> 
> Huge thanks to my pre-reader Marika, she spots my flaws! And even bigger thanks to my f*ckawesome beta Pattinlethr aka Jill. This girl is all kinds of amazing and she actually makes the story readable.
> 
> Comment Box is below, leave me some love. x


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I can't believe I'm so stupid! I should have known this would happen. A guy like Edward couldn't possibly be interested in a girl like me—especially when I don't want to rush things! Why would he want to go slow when there are plenty of girls more than willing to have sex with him? Am I really just a quick fuck to him? Has Lauren damaged him so badly that he's now only interested in meaningless sex? Is he even capable of a relationship?

_Hang on…this doesn't make sense? He invited me here tonight!_

Edward wants to take it slow just as much as I do. We agreed to be careful and to do this properly. I didn't force him into anything—he wants this! Lauren hurt him terribly, so he knows what this feels like. He would never do this to anyone.

A small part of me wants to run home, put on my comfiest sweats, and scarf down a tub of the most fattening ice cream I can find. But the bigger part of me wants to stay and fight. I stand up straight and walk towards him. I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins and my heart is going to beat right out of my chest! I approach them slowly, taking in the scene. Edward is backed against the wall, pushing against it, trying to evade her. The blonde is standing with her back to me so I can't see her face. She has her hand on his cock, rubbing herself all over him and murmuring in his ear. I watch as Edward clenches his fists against her hips and smirks. Grabbing her by the hips, he pushes her away saying something, but I'm too far away to hear.

_Is he asking her to go back to his office to have sex?_

I realise a second later he is doing no such thing—instead of pulling her towards him, he pushes her further away, a smile on his face.

_I knew it! He is a good guy!_

I stop walking and lean against the wall—I want to see her reaction before they notice I'm here.

This girl can't seem to take a hint! She steps away from Edward for only a moment, but then returns trying to pin him against the wall. Edward is clearly uncomfortable and squirms the entire time. She leans forward and wraps her arms around Edwards's neck, gripping his hair and pulling him towards her. I watch as she pulls him closer and places her lips to his. He grabs her waist, pushing her away for the second time tonight.

I've seen enough! I can let one kiss slide, but not two! Not when he's mine—he's not interested and the skank can't take a fucking hint! It's time to intervene.

I walk towards them, quicker this time, wanting them to see me.

"C'mon, darling, I've apologised—we can be good again. Don't let this hold us back!"

_Darling? Again? What the fuck? Who is this girl?_

"Ahem," I clear my throat when I'm close enough for them to hear. I have to suppress a giggle as I see Edward's face. His eyes widen in surprise and his mouth falls open. He looks at me, to the blonde, and then back to me. It appears he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The blonde quickly glances my way, dismisses me, and turns back to Edward. "The ladies room is further down the hall."

I meet Edward's eyes. "I'm not looking for the ladies room. I'm looking for my boyfriend." Edward cocks an eyebrow at me. We haven't discussed this term yet, but I suppose now is as good a time as any.

The blonde answers again. "Well he's clearly not here so why don't you piss off. We're having a private conversation."

Edward decides now would be a good time to speak up. "Actually…" he steps out of the girls grasp and moves towards me "…I'm the boyfriend. Lauren, meet my Bella." As he reaches me, he steps behind me, slipping his arms around my waist and I feel him press a kiss to the top of my head.

_Lauren?_

**EPOV**

I've struck gold with Bella! Here I am, caught in a compromising position—in a dark corridor, trapped against a wall, as my ex-fiancé gyrates against me while palming my cock through my trousers! Most girls would have freaked, called me the world's biggest dick, and then stormed out of here, but not my Bella. She swoops in and saves my sorry ass, by calling me her boyfriend of all things!

Introducing her as _my_ Bella, instead of my girlfriend just feels right. Hopefully Lauren now understands that I'm not fucking interested! I'm trying to be nice, _fuck if I know why after what she did to me,_ but it isn't working. Lauren needs to realize that I've moved on. I have a new girlfriend now, and I'm happier without her.

Lauren spins around to face us and Bella stiffens next to me. I want her to feel reassured, so I pull her body closer to mine.

"Well, who is she?" she asks giving Bella the once over.

"What do you mean who is she?"

"I mean _who_ is she? _Who_ are her parents? What do they do?" Lauren looks back to me. "I mean, look at the way she dresses. She's clearly not from our group of friends."

How does the way Bella dresses have anything to do with why I'm with her? I look to Bella, really taking her in for the first time tonight. She's wearing a simple yet classic black dress that ties behind her neck. It's short, showing off her beautiful legs, but it's not too short. The dress plunges at the neckline, giving me a glimpse of her tits, but without showing off too much. Her hair is different from her usual loose curls—it's straightened, which makes it look much longer. I don't understand Lauren, Bella is gorgeous.

"What the fuck do you mean, the way I dress?" Bella speaks before I can interject. "Is there something wrong with my dress? Am I not flashing enough skin for you? You don't like it because you can't see my ass hanging out?"

_Feisty Bella, I think I like this._

"Well it's clearly not designer, and if you can't afford a decent Chanel or Dolce then you can't afford to date a Cullen! But I can, which is why I'm dating Edward and not you!" Lauren spits childishly. I half expect her to stick her tongue out as well.

_Lauren, so predictable, money is always the key._

"You are _not_ dating him." I watch as Bella takes a step toward Lauren. "You haven't been since he caught you fucking someone behind his back." Lauren looks to me and steps back. "Oh yes, don't think he hasn't told me about you. You're nothing but a whore. You don't love Edward—you love his name, his money, and the idea of the lifestyle he can give you."

Bella steps in front of me, moving closer to Lauren.

_Feisty Bella is now pissed Bella! And little Edward definitely likes this!_

"When you thought he wasn't good enough for you, you looked elsewhere. Why? Because you saw that he wasn't following in his family's footsteps, that he was doing something that would make him truly happy, but not necessarily wealthy?"

"I-I-you-don't…" Lauren stammers.

Bella steps back into my embrace, pulling my arms around her tightly. "Well he's moved on, you don't get that chance again. He's mine now." She turns her head towards me and gives me a small smile.

_Ugh, and I'm hard. I think Possessive Bella is my new favourite Bella._

Bella turns to face Lauren. "And why would you want Edward back? Is Mike not meeting your needs anymore?"

_Huh? Mike, as in her ex?_

"Bella, what's Mike got to do with this?" A new voice speaks from behind me.

Bella and I both turn to see Emmett, flanked by Rose and Alice. We hadn't heard their approach. Alice is looking at Bella, her eyebrows cocked, as she waits for an answer. Curious, I look to Bella as well. Bella brings both hands up, covering her face. She takes a deep sigh, and peeks through her fingers at her friends.

"Remember the blonde skank with the awful fake tits that I found riding Mike?" Both girls glance at Lauren and then back to Bella. "Well, the same blonde skank is standing behind me. The one in the ridiculously short dress—the one I caught trying to seduce Edward." She looks back to Lauren. "Oh, and she's Edwards ex-fiancé as well." She looks up to me and gives me a weak smile.

_Son of a bitch!_

**BPOV**

Lauren turns to me, a smug look on her face. "Ahh, so you're the whiny ex?"

I refuse to answer, knowing she's just looking for a reaction. Plus, she's probably right. When it came to Mike I probably was whiny. The guy's a loser and I was always bitching at him about something he had or hadn't done.

"He still talks about you, you know?" She takes a step closer to me, gaining her confidence back.

_Wait? What?_

"He still talks about me? As in, you're still fucking him?"

_That's just priceless._

"So let me get this straight. You're here trying to fuck Edward, planning to get back into his wallet, and all the while you're still with Mike? Damn, you really are a whore!" I hear Emmett snicker behind me.

Edward shifts slightly behind me. He leans down and places a kiss on my shoulder. Lauren's eyes follow the movement, narrowing in anger.

She looks to me again. "If you can't keep a guy like Mike, what the hell makes you think you'll be able to keep Edward interested?"

"Alright, that's it!" I hear Rose speak up behind me. I turn slightly to see her walk in Lauren's direction. I grab her arm as she passes me. Rose is fiercely protective and has a fiery temper which tends to get her in trouble. We don't need her getting out of hand in Edward and Emmett's club. She looks at me and I shake my head, asking her silently to calm down. Emmett catches our interaction, and walks over to put his arms around Rose. She melts into his body.

"Rose let it go. I don't really care what she has to say." Still in Edward's grasp, I turn to face him. I bring my arms around his neck and pull him to me for a kiss.

For me, it's a kiss of possession. I touch his lips briefly with my own, licking his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. He opens up to me immediately, my tongue entering his mouth meeting his and massaging it slowly. My hands find his hair and I pull it hard, eliciting a slight moan from him that only I can hear. His hands find my hips and he pulls me against him, so I can feel him hard, against my stomach. I smirk against his lips and feel him mirror my smile.

I can hear my friends chuckling behind us so I pull myself away from Edward and turn around. Lauren is gone. I look to Alice, my eyebrows raised in question.

"Um...yeah, she left around the time you started grinding on him." She giggles at me, looking proud that I've effectively marked my territory.

"Well that was interesting." Edward looks down to me and kissed me briefly on the nose. "A little twist in our story since both our ex's are now currently fucking?" He snickered. "You can't make that shit up!"

"You guys ready to call it a night? It's almost time to close anyway…" Emmett looks at us "…if you girls want to, you can wait in the VIP room until we're done and then we can go back to our place and continue the night?"

Rose and I nod in agreement—Alice however, is shaking her head. "No can do guys, I have an early shipment coming in tomorrow so I need to head out. But I'll call Jasper and he can come get me."

I open my mouth to speak but I'm cut off before I can say a word. "Seriously Bella, I'm fine. I had an entertaining night. I've never seen you this feisty before—I think it agrees with you." I blush at the compliment and everyone laughs at my embarrassment.

Edward releases me from his embrace, but takes my hand as we head back to the VIP bar. When we approach an available booth, he explains that he needs to speak to the bouncers about banning Lauren from the club in the future. I instantly miss his hand, but I agree that neither one of us wants to repeat tonight's experience anytime soon.

We sit and Alice calls Jasper to pick her up. Emmett returns a few minutes later with drinks for me and Rose. Edward passes us on his way back from the bouncers. He lets us know we should only be waiting another half hour or so after the club closes.

Rose takes a sip of her drink, looking at me over the top of the glass. "So fill us in on what happened after you left the bar and before we found you in the hallway. And don't leave out any details." She takes another sip of her drink. "Because it's clear some shit went down."

I sigh. "I was headed to the office, because Emmett said he thought Edward would be there. I barely made it a few feet into the hallway, before I saw the two of them." I take a few sips of my drink before continuing. "She had him pressed against the wall, his arms were around her and they were kissing."

"Wh-"

"Let me finish—you asked me to tell you what happened and I'm telling you!" I down the rest of my drink. "It looked like they were making out. For a few minutes I stood there frozen, just like I did with Mike, thinking it was happening again. But then something clicked, and I realized that scenario didn't make sense. Why would Edward have this big heart to heart with me and then invite me back to his club just to screw me over? So I stood there and watched. Edward repeatedly tried to push her off. But she must like the chase because she wouldn't take the hint, and tried to get him into his office. I interrupted at that point. Then you guys showed up and well, you know the rest."

I laugh at the expressions on my friends faces. Both are wide eyed with their jaws almost on the table.

"Ladies, close your mouths."

"You interrupted them, and staked your claim to Edward?" Alice is the first to recover.

"And then fought for him, basically telling her to back off?" Rosalie is close behind.

I nod, leaning over the table to take a sip of Rosalie's drink.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Bella?" I look to Alice, who smirks at me. "You never do that. The Bella we know would have walked away."

"Well, I'm sick of being a pushover. If I had given up, I would be at home right now, wallowing in my ugly pyjamas while downing a tub of ice cream! Now…" I look back to the bar where Edward is stocking up, "…I get to go home with him."

**EPOV**

I leave Bella in the VIP section so that I can speak with the bouncers. They check everyone that enters the club and I have to make it clear that Lauren is now officially barred. I do not want her near me or Bella—she's a poison that hurts everything she touches. Even though she made a quick getaway after Bella's possessive display tonight, I have a feeling this won't be the last we see of her.

The lights come on in the bar, signalling the close of the night. The staff starts making the rounds to encourage the stragglers to leave. Hopefully everything will go smoothly as I'm anxious to get Bella back to my apartment. We may have agreed to go slow, but that doesn't mean we can't fool around just a bit.

I delegate tasks to my team, making sure the clean-up is done properly but quickly. I grab the tills from each bar and head back to the office to cash out. Normally I would count the cash on the bar, but I'm too distracted with Bella sitting there. Without any problems or distractions, I should be done in thirty minutes or so.

After what feels like forever, I drag my tired ass back to the bar, ready to go home. Emmett and I do a quick sweep of the club to make sure everything is done. I tell the staff to punch out and go home. Finally, I get some Bella time.

I can't help the chuckle the escapes when I find Rosalie and Bella asleep in the booth. They look adorable leaning on one another. But as cute as this is, I'm hoping she's just resting her eyes and this isn't the end of our night. I slide in next to Bella, gently nudging her to wake—nothing. I'm about to try again when both she and Rosalie jolt awake at Emmett's booming voice.

"Wakey, wakey ladies!"

They both groan in disapproval, sleepily looking around as if to catch their bearings. I smile—I can't help it when she looks so confused and adorable.

_Adorable? Really?_

Bella looks up to see that I'm sitting next to her. Her face light up with a smile and that alone has made my night. All the stress from the earlier drama melts away as I see her smile. She shifts in her seat and slides closer to me, turning slightly to face me. She slides one of her hands up the front of my shirt, her fingers toying with the buttons. I look down at her to find her looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Are we going to your place now?" She licks her bottom lip.

_Ugh, aaaaand I'm done._

I don't think I've ever moved so fast. I take Bella's hand and pull her out of the booth—not caring that Rosalie and Emmett are now laughing at me. If Bella's eager to get back to my apartment, then who am I to argue?

Our drive home feels endless! Emmett and I are in the front seats and the girls are in the back discussing Bella's new job. I'm happy she got it. She's been so excited and nervous, so I'm glad she's getting the chance to prove herself as a writer. I'm just a little concerned that our work schedules will seriously limit our free time together.

Finally, we're home. Emmett and I are on bar duty again—I hope the girls like vodka as that's the only thing we have right now. We serve the drinks while the girls flip through our movie collection. I was thinking we'd just chill and have a few drinks, but putting on a movie sounds good—especially if it means snuggling on the couch with Bella.

Emmett grabs a few blankets while the girls pick out a movie. I close the curtains and turn off all the lights, transforming the front room into our own little movie theatre. Emmett and Rosalie take their place on the floor. He sits with his back against the loveseat as Rosalie lies with her head in his lap. I stifle a chuckle as I see Emmett playing with Rosalie's hair.

_Man, he's a goner!_

I grab the other blanket and sit down on the couch next to Bella. Wrapping us both in the soft flannel, I pull her close, and she snuggles into my side.

The film starts but I'm not really watching it. I'm far too aware of the warm body next to me. I pull Bella closer and start running my hand up and down her side. With each stroke, I move my hand higher and higher, getting ever so close to her tits. She moves, rubbing herself against me, trying to get even closer. One of her hands moves to my thigh. At first, she just rests it there—I feel like it's burning a hole in my pants. Slowly, she starts stroking my thigh, using the same pace that I'm using on her side. Every time I get close to her tits, she grazes my cock with the back of her hand. We're both pretending to be interested the film, but in truth we're only interested in what's going on under our blanket.

I glance over to Emmett and Rosalie on the floor, and note that their blanket is pulled up conspicuously. Yeah, there's definitely some x-rated touching going on under there. Why are we even bothering with the façade of watching the movie?

I clear my throat and Emmett looks my way. "Are you guys watching this?" I raise my eyebrow at him. "I think Bella and I are going to bed."

"We are?" she whispers in my ear. Before I can answer, she nibbles on my earlobe and I have to bite back a moan.

Bella and Rose look at each other, having what seems to be a silent conversation. Bella then nods her head ever so slightly.

_Yes! Looks like I won't need that cold shower in the morning!_

Emmett pulls Rosalie to her feet, throws her over his shoulder and slaps her ass as he runs to his bedroom.

_Ugh, I hope he has the decency to turn on some music. I don't think I can stay hard if I hear them going at it!_

Just as I finish that thought, I hear his door slam followed by the bass of Emmett's music. _Good_.

Unlike Emmett, I'm not the kind of guy to throw a girl over my shoulder, so I take Bella's hand and lead her to my bedroom.

**BPOV**

Edward links his fingers through mine and leads me to what I can only assume is his bedroom. I've never been here before, but right now I'm not interested in a tour. I'm focused on the feel of Edward's hand in mine, his thumb moving in slow circles as if trying to soothe me. It's not working though—I'm so wired from our foreplay on the couch. It's been the best kind of torture and I feel like I'm going to combust. Tonight has been so different from the night in his office—then we were needy, hard, and fast. Tonight, we'll take our time and just enjoy each other—at least that's my plan. I still think it's too soon for sex, but after seeing him refuse Lauren, I'm ready for more than cuddling.

I look at the man in front of me and my thoughts turn to what's about to happen. I've made it clear that I want this, but will he expect sex? Suddenly I feel butterflies in my stomach and I'm extremely nervous. Should I be here? Edward turns, looking at me and smiles as he catches my eye. Yes, this is exactly where I should be.

We arrive at Edward's bedroom and he opens the door, gesturing for me to enter first. I tentatively step inside and take in my surroundings. As expected, it's a typical guy's room—a flat screen TV hangs in the corner, equipped with an Xbox and PS3 _._ There's also a desk, covered in paper, which I assume is for the club. Clearly, he brings his work home with him. Several photos catch my eye, so I move to take a better look. Edward is obviously very close to Emmett—he's in every photo.

I feel Edward move behind me, close but not touching. I sigh. How can one guy affect me like this? It's exhilarating!

He takes a step closer, bringing his chest flush against my back. Reaching an arm around me, he points to one of the photos. "Those are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." He lowers his hand and rests it on my hip, rubbing circles with his fingers. "Uh-uh," I manage.

_Pull yourself together!_

"So…"

I turn to face him, trying not to lose contact with his body, and wrap my arms around his waist. I look into his eyes and smile. "So..." he narrows his eyes and smirks "…so...I'm your boyfriend now?"

I know he's playing with me, his eyes dancing with amusement, but I can still only stutter a response. "Em...well uh…well I..."

He cuts me off with a kiss and I find myself getting lost in the feeling of his lips. It's only a chaste kiss, but it is full of the promise of what's to come. Before I can deepen the kiss, he pulls away.

"That's okay, I kinda liked hearing it." He looks away, avoiding my eyes as his cheeks turn the most adorable shade of pink.

"You did?"

"Mmmhmm." He leans down nuzzling my neck. I hold him there, shivering as he nips and kisses my neck. Looking over his shoulder, I see the bed behind him. The whole point of being here is to move forward. We may need to have the boyfriend/girlfriend discussion, but right now I need a release. And by the feel of Edward's cock straining against my stomach, he needs one as well.

I push him from me, and he looks confused. I nudge him backwards, slowly, inching him towards his bed. He looks into my eyes and then breaks into a grin.

_Now let's get what we came for._

**EPOV**

Bella's pushing me toward the bed, showing me that she wants this just as much as I do. When I'm inches away, I reach out and pull her into my arms. As I make contact with the bed, I fall backwards, bringing her with me. She squeals in surprise.

I want to kiss her. I look up at her, lying on top of me and wonder how I got this lucky.

_She's beautiful._

My cock twitches in agreement. Bella grins as she feels it move against her. Before I can kiss her, she leans forward pressing her lips to mine. I lose myself in the sensation—I don't think I will ever tire of it. For a few moments, we just enjoy kissing. Tonight, Bella is in control—the last time we were together, I took charge and the pace was fast and needy. This time, she's moving us along slowly, just as we agreed.

Bella moves slightly, to get more comfortable. The movement causes her to rub against my cock and I can't control the groan of appreciation. She smiles against my lips and moves again, rubbing my cock a second time.

"Tease." I murmur.

"Mmhmm."

I move my hands to her hips and pull her dress. I pull the material that I can reach, trying to move it higher so that I can finally take it off. The dress is not cooperating and Bella starts to giggle when it's obvious I'm getting nowhere fast.

I roll us over and sit up. Slowly, I pull the dress up her body and over her head, leaving her in a black strapless bra and matching thong. My cock hardens even more at the sight. Bella starts to cover herself, alerting me to the fact that I've been staring for too long and now she's uncomfortable.

"Please don't, you're beautiful." I lean forward, placing kisses on her collarbone.

"Please…" She grabs my shirt trying to pull it off as well. I yank it over my head not even bothering with the buttons.

"Move up a bit."

I do as I'm told and pull myself further up the bed, stopping when my head hits the pillows. She smirks as she crawls up the bed to me, keeping eye contact the whole time.

How can this girl be so shy one minute and a vixen the next? She crawls up my body, settling between my legs. I lean forward to kiss her but I'm shocked when she stops at the top of my pants. She is undoing my belt! Her eyes never leave mine, as she takes the belt off and reaches for my zipper. She slips her fingers under the top of my pants and boxers, causing me to break out in goose bumps. Bella grins at my reaction. I could reciprocate, confident that I could cause the same reaction, but I don't. I'm enjoying this confident Bella far too much.

In one swift movement, my pants and boxers are gone, leaving me naked in front of her. Her eyes leave mine and she takes in my form. I'm nervous, laying here as she stares in silence. Does she like what she sees? Her graze gradually moves south and stops at my cock. Her tongue peeks out of her mouth and she licks her lips. This time, I groan out loud. My cock is rock hard and standing up for her, begging for attention.

She waits a few more seconds before looking back at my face—I feel like she's trying to tell me something with her eyes. Then, Bella leans forward and takes my cock in her mouth, stopping only when I hit the back of her throat.

"Fuuuuuck."

_Feels so good!_

I sit up slightly, leaning on my elbows so I can watch. She releases my cock from her mouth and licks the length of it. Her tongue circles the head, licking the pre-cum that's gathered at the tip. She leans forward taking most of me into her mouth again, humming as she does. The vibrations cause me to moan.

"Shit…Bella…so good…" I can't even form a coherent sentence.

Her hands move to my legs, helping her to balance. Slowly, one hand moves up my leg past my thigh—it comes to rest at the base of my cock. She stills her movements before taking my balls in her hand, massaging them, using a different pace from that of her mouth. As she massages my balls, she starts sucking me faster and harder.

I lie down, bringing my hands to her head, using a bit of pressure to show her how I like it.

"Yessss…"

She adjusts quickly to my suggestion. Her tongue circles the head and every now and then her teeth graze my shaft ever so lightly. I can feel my orgasm start to build in the pit of my stomach. Bella removes her hand from my balls and wraps it around the base of my cock, the part that she can't comfortably fit in her mouth. Her hand begins to move faster, in time with her mouth.

I feel myself twitching and I know my orgasm is close. Bella senses it too and increases her speed, adamant on making me cum.

"Bella, I-I'm gonna…" I try to warn. I don't know if she swallows, but I don't want to make any assumptions.

"Ohmygodohmygod!" I cum hard in Bella's mouth and she takes it all. Her perfect mouth stays wrapped around my cock until my orgasm ends. She sucks it one last time before releasing it with a pop. I relax for a minute trying to catch my breath. That was amazing! The best damn blowjob I've ever had!

Slowly, I sit up and find Bella sitting back on her knees looking extremely smug.

"Come here." I open my arms to her and she comes willingly. Placing both hands on her cheeks, I kiss her. Without waiting for permission, I push my tongue into her mouth, tasting myself on her. She responds immediately, running her tongue against mine.

As our kisses deepen, Bella squirms against me, rubbing her legs together.

_Aaahh someone else is turned on by the blow job as well._

I pull away slightly. "Your turn?" She nods in response.

I run a hand up her leg—she opens in invitation.

**BPOV**

Watching Edward cum is amazing. I don't think I've ever seen him look more beautiful. The pleasure is clearly written on his face, but it's peaceful as well. _And I did that to him_. I love the way my name sounds as it falls from his mouth. There are a lot of _fucks_ and _ohmygods,_ but the quiet whisper of my name is the hottest by far. I definitely plan on doing that again. Normally, I'm not turned on by going down on a guy. But with Edward, it's different. I love the way he feels in my mouth, and how he guides me without being forceful. Now, I know his body. Next time I'll recognize the tightened grip on my hair and bucking hips are signals that he's about to cum. In the past, I've never swallowed—and if I'm honest, I wasn't planning on it tonight either. But, I didn't have much of a warning so what choice did I have? It doesn't exactly taste amazing, but it wasn't as bad as I imagined. But the best part by far, is how he looks at me afterwards. Feeling turned on, I slowly rub my legs together trying to create friction on my pussy.

Now it's my turn. Edward runs his hand up my leg to my pussy and I part my legs willingly. He teases me, his fingers barely touching. Our current position is not comfortable, so Edward moves further up the bed. He places his head on the pillows and motions for me to move closer.

"Come here, beautiful, I want to make you feel good."

Before I can lie down next to him, he pulls me on top of to create some friction—I begin to rub myself against him. I feel his dick twitch, coming to life again.

With eyebrow raised, he looks at me. "Can you blame me? You're half naked and gyrating on me trying to get yourself off."

I grin. "Well someone needs to get me off."

He growls and sits up, claiming my lips with his, effectively shutting me up. His nimble fingers unclasp my bra, removing it quickly and throw it across the room. The moment I'm free, Edward abandons my lips and captures one of my tits in his mouth. He teases my nipple with his teeth and my hips jerk in response. I thrust against him, still needing that sweet friction.

Edward releases my nipple and whispers in my ear, "Can I taste you?"

_I think I just came._

I nod and he lies back on the bed. I slowly remove my panties and straddle him for the second time tonight. I feel him hard under me. If I shift slightly he will be inside me.

Apparently, Edward has other ideas as he grabs my hips and pulls me up his body.

_Gah! He wants me to sit on his face!_

I feel a rush of wetness as I realise what he's going to do. No one has ever done this to me before and I'm excited to see how it feels. I mean, the last time he used his mouth I was left speechless—so I know it's gonna be good. But I'm curious if this will feel different.

Edward positions me so that my legs are on either side of his face. He now has a clear view of my soaking pussy.

With me above him, he wastes no time, flicking his tongue against my clit. I'm so wound up from our earlier activities that his movements are already pushing me close to the edge. He releases the pressure from my clit and glides his tongue along my slit, lapping at my juices.

He moves his hands to my thighs, pulling me down so that I literally sit on his face. He moans in pleasure at this close contact and his voice sends vibrations straight through to my core.

This man is amazing! I want to tell him how good he is, and how close I am, but all I hear are moans and mewls that I think are coming from me!

Edward moves to focus on my clit again. He changes position, moving one of his hands between my legs. I scream his name as he pushes two fingers inside me.

"Shit!" I feel my orgasm building and I know I'm close. Edward must feel it too—his fingers move faster and faster, encouraging my orgasm along. He softly nips my clit with his teeth, and sends me tumbling over the edge.

"FuckFuckFuuuuuuck!" My legs shake violently as I experience one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever had. I thrust my hips against Edward's face as I ride out the pleasure. Edward removes his fingers but continues to suck and lick my juices until I'm finished.

I try to remove myself from Edward's face gracefully but I'm unsuccessful—I'm all legs and elbows as I climb from his chest and lay down next to him. Edward rolls over to stand. He turns on his bedside lamp and then moves to turn off the overhead light. He motions for me to stand as well and then pulls back the covers; we both slide under them.

Now that we've both come down from our orgasms, I suddenly feel shy and a bit unsure. Quickly, I learn I have no need to worry.

"What are you doing all the way over there?"

I look to Edward, and his arm is laid out on the bed in offering. I waste no time and launch myself at him. He chuckles at my enthusiasm and pulls me close. I entwine my legs with his and lay my head on his chest. We're silent for a while, just enjoying each other.

"Will you stay the night Bella? I'd like to make you breakfast in the morning."

I grin and nod my head. "Yes, I'd love to."

**EPOV**

I wake up to an empty bed.

_Shit. She's pulled a runner._

I hear the toilet flush and sigh in relief. Of course, she wouldn't have done that to me—she's not that type of girl.

I sit up just as Bella comes back into the room wearing my shirt from last night. I swear she's never looked more beautiful. My cock—already semi hard—rises to full mast.

"Hi." She smiles shyly from the door.

"Hi." I pull back the covers, patting the empty space next to me. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Sure." She runs to the bed and jumps in.

I roll closer to her and give her a quick kiss. "Good Morning."

She smiles back at me. "Morning."

"So, you ready for breakfast?"

She nods, her stomach growling at the same moment. I chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

Again, she nods.

_Hmm, she's either shy or not a morning person._

"OK, stay here. I'll be back with breakfast in bed for you." I give her another quick kiss before I drag my ass out of bed.

She nods again, yawning at the same time.

_Aaah, she's not a morning person._

I throw on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and head to the kitchen. Praying that I have something in the house for us to eat, I find the ingredients for pancakes.

Before I begin, I look around for my phone. I'm going to text Emmett to see if they want breakfast as well; there is no way I'm going near their room, just in case.

I find my phone on the couch in the front room. It's vibrating, signalling that I have a text.

As I open it, the smile that I've been wearing since I left the club with Bella last night, falls from my face. So much for Lauren leaving me alone.

**L: I Won't Give Up X**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the amazing Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just like to play with the characters..especially Edward ;) 
> 
> Well...I hope you like... please leave your thoughts.
> 
> Big thanks to RobinsFF and Pattinlethr for Beta'ing my work. They are both amazing and have the patience of a saint...especially when it comes to my grammr. Thank you!
> 
> Comment Box is below.... you know what to do :)


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

The next few weeks pass in a flurry of activity. Initially, we were concerned the club's popularity was due to it being the "latest thing." As it turns out, we now have our own set of "regulars" and our worries were for nothing.

After some discussion, Emmett and I have made the decision to hire a manager to help with the workload. Next Wednesday will be our first mid-week opening, a theme night, and if it's successful we'll need the extra help if we ever want any time off.

After a few interviews, we hire Riley Bires, who has experience in both bars and clubs. He worked his way up to a supervisory role at his last job, and although he'd been eager to move into management, his employer didn't have an available position. He started with us earlier this week, so Emmett and I haven't reaped the benefits of time off yet.

Of course with my nocturnal work hours and Bella's new job, our time together is limited. On most nights, we're both too sleepy and just end up falling asleep together. Sometimes Bella brings lunch to the club and we steal an hour or so together before she has to run back to the office. I'm not complaining, but I need to find a way for us to spend more quality time together.

The more I see Bella, the more enthralled with her I become. Her beauty still captures my attention, but with each day I discover new qualities that blow me away. Most girls I know try too hard—they pretend to have the same interests, or taste in music, or even support the same sports teams as me. But not Bella—she ridicules my taste in music, claiming I was clearly born in the wrong decade, she falls asleep whenever I turn on any form of sports, and she laughs at me when I struggle to cook a meal without burning it! Plus, she loves to spend her spare time cuddled up with a book whereas I'd rather be out doing anything _but_ that. In fact, we seem to be polar opposites. But she's always herself with me, never putting on an act, and that's my favourite thing about her. Each time we're together, I find myself falling for her a little more and I hope she feels the same way.

After my failed relationship with Lauren, a girl wanting to see me, stay with me, and surprise me at work, should scare me. But with Bella, I love it. I like that she wants to spend her spare time with me—instead of running from her, I find myself putting in the extra effort just so I can see her.

Of course, Lauren may still be an issue. Thankfully after the fiasco at the club that night, she hasn't tried to show her face again. But she has been a nuisance—the constant texts and phone calls have forced me to put my phone on silent. However, the messages stopped a few days ago, so hopefully that means she's finally taken the hint.

**BPOV**

I glance at the clock on the computer screen. If I manage to finish this story in the next fifteen minutes, I can miss traffic and sneak in some Edward time before he starts his shift at the club. My heart beats faster at the thought—it's been far too long since we've had time together, _alone._ I'm still trying to get used to our different work schedules, it's not how I imagined the start to our relationship but I'm taking everything I can get.

Over the last few weeks I've found myself developing deep feelings for Edward. I know we said we would take things slow, but I'm falling for him and it scares the shit out of me. I feel the need to protect myself and make sure he won't hurt me. For now though, I'm happy to take it slow and bask in the feelings. I get butterflies when I think about him—I can't even remember the last time I got butterflies! Edward treats me like a lady, and although it takes some getting used to, it I love it! He pays for our dates, not because he wants to show off, but because he thinks it's the proper thing to do. He sends me flowers, chocolates and other little thoughtful gifts, just because he wants to. And every time he calls me beautiful, I get all giddy, like a schoolgirl with her first crush!

Although I do have moments when I get a nagging feeling—a voice in my head warning me to take it slow, to be careful, to protect my heart. But my heart is slowly over powering the nagging voice and it's started to fade away. And of course it helps that the guy is sex on legs, and I'm finding it _extremely_ difficult to go slow. _Gah!_ Just thinking about the things that man does to me has me shivering in anticipation.

Excited for the night ahead, I wrap up my story, hit print and shut down my computer. As it's printing I pack up my bag, eager for a quick exit. I say goodnight to James and Ben, my new friends from the sports section, who I've been working with this week. Dropping my story on my boss's desk, I head out the door. I have the usual Friday feeling and I'm happy to be heading home. Tonight is the end of my work week, but the beginning of Edward's. And even though I won't be spending time with him at the club, I'm looking forward to relaxing and him slipping into bed with me at the end of the night.

Tonight is movie night with my two favourite girls. It's been ages since we've spent time together and we all just need to catch up and chill. We have a typical girlie night planned—complete with pyjamas, movies, popcorn and of course our trusty tequila. Emmett and Edward offered their apartment to us—apparently coming home to boozy girls is too good an opportunity to pass up.

I have a couple of hours before Rose and Alice are due at the apartment. I grin at the thought of a few private hours with Edward. The trusty butterflies are back—my body automatically knows it will soon be in Edward's capable hands. As I jump in my truck, my phone rings. Assuming its Edward, I answer without looking at the screen.

"Hey Baby."

_Silence_

"I've just finished and I'm heading home to collect my stuff, pick up Jake, and then I'll be straight over, okay?"

_Silence_

"Babe?"

_Silence_

The light fades from the screen, signalling the end of the call. _Huh, that's weird._ That's the second time today I've received a call from a withheld number who hung up on me.

Before I can think about it any further, my phone rings again. This time I check the screen and a huge smile covers my face.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful, you finished yet?" Edward purrs into the phone and I start to tremble already. I know he's looking forward to our time alone as well.

"Yeah, just finished, babe. I need to get my stuff, and Jake, and then I'll be over. Hey, uh, did you just call me? Like a few minutes ago?"

"No…why? Should I have?"

"No, no it's okay, just a withheld number. Okay, I'm just leaving now, see you soon?"

I can hear the smile in his voice. "Of course, I've missed you by the way."

"Me too, babe, bye." I hang up as I pull out of the parking lot, and head toward my apartment.

Traffic is bad. It's a Friday so rush hour is earlier than normal, but I still manage to make it to my apartment in good time. Jake's waiting by the door, tail wagging, like he already knows we're leaving. I push past him, heading toward my bedroom. Rushing around my room, I collect my stuff and throw it in a bag. I already have a few things at Edward's, toothbrush and shampoo, so I just grab my clothes and make up.

I pause when I get to my underwear drawer—normally I'd just choose the first set that I pick up. But tonight I'm out to impress. Reaching to the back of the drawer, I pick out the only sexy set I have. My feelings about lingerie have significantly changed since meeting Edward. I've never been one who tries to impress, and with Mike he seemed indifferent about it. I just felt that at the end of the day, it comes off anyway so why make the effort? But now I'm different, tonight is different. I want to impress Edward—I want him to find me sexy. I want him hard and begging, and I want him to make me cum so hard I'm seeing stars! _Okay, I need to focus_. I grab the set, a blood red bra that plunges in the front, enhancing my tits, and the matching thong. I'm going to be wearing my pyjamas with the girls, but I want Edward to see what's under them before he leaves, so he's thinking of me while he's gone.

I quickly change into the new lingerie. Before I put on my clothes, I sneak a quick peek in the mirror—while I'm no super model I do look pretty good. My tits are a decent size and recently they've not received _any_ complaints. This thong really makes my ass look good! Alice always says that sexy underwear is like power panties. And tonight I feel powerful—powerful enough to bring Edward to his knees! Happy with what I see, I pull on my favourite pair of jeans and a top. I collect my bag, put a leash on Jake, and run to my truck. Driving towards Edward's apartment, my heart hammers in my chest as I think about the night ahead.

**EPOV**

I spent most of today cleaning the apartment, sad but true. Until about an hour ago it looked like a serious bachelor pad. I don't need Bella to see that side of me…yet. The last few times I've seen Bella was at her apartment, and with good reason. My new crazy work schedule has meant that cleaning isn't a priority right now and I'd be mortified if she witnessed it in its earlier state! But now I'm just waiting for her to arrive. It's only been twenty minutes since I got off the phone with her and I'm already pacing.

After what feels like forever, I hear the unmistakeable rumble of Bella's truck pulling up outside. Like the pussy I am, I run to the front door, desperate to see my girl.

_Thank Fuck Emmett's not here to see this!_

Luckily Bella seems to feel the same way—her truck barely coming to a stop before she jumps out, running towards me with Jake close on her heels. She stops just in front of me, her eyes roaming over me. The heat in her gaze causes goose bumps to break out all over my body, and she earns a twitch from little Eddie when our eyes lock.

I take her hand, pulling her to me, crushing my lips to hers. Bella whimpers as our mouths open and our tongues meet. My hands find their place on her hips, bringing her closer still. Her bag drops to the floor as her hands find refuge in my hair—I can't help the moan that escapes as her fingers twist and pull. She smiles against my lips, satisfied with my reaction.

"I missed you." I murmur against her lips.

"Mhmmm…"

"Mhmmm? Is that girl talk for 'Edward, I missed you too'?"

She nods, bringing her lips to mine again.

We continue kissing for a few minutes before Jake's whining causes us to break apart. Now that he has our attention, his tail wags happily.

"Aww…someone's feeling left out." Bella pulls away from me to pat Jake's head, earning her a few barks.

_Stupid cock blocking mutt!_

I pick up Bella's bag. "C'mon beautiful, let's head inside."

**BPOV**

_Beautiful._

I still can't get used to that—he calls me beautiful all the time and it always makes my heart flutter.

Once inside the apartment, I head towards the kitchen while Edward takes my bag to his room. A quick glance at my watch tells me we only have an hour or so before the girls descend on us—maybe more if we're lucky and they get stuck in traffic.

As I pull two sodas from the fridge, I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Mmmm, Emmett…" I giggle.

"Try again." Edward growls in my ear, tightening his arms, and pulling me back against him.

I laugh and turn in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck, pulling his face down to my level.

"Don't… _kiss…_ be… _kiss…_ so… _kiss…_ silly... _kiss._ " He tries to resist me, but on the last kiss his resolve weakens. With a moan, he willingly meets my tongue, slowly caressing it with his own.

Reaching around me, he closes the fridge door and moves us to the right, effectively trapping me between his arms and the kitchen counter.

We continue kissing which quickly escalates to groping and dry humping. Our kisses become more insistent, driven by need. Edward's hands wander from my hips, twisting in my hair. He slowly pulls my head back exposing my neck. I can't help but whimper and plead as he places small kisses on my neck, eventually reaching my collar-bone. When he reaches the strap of my top, he slides it slightly off my shoulder in an attempt to gain better access. I smirk to myself, knowing the exact moment Edward catches his first glimpse of my red bra.

"Are you trying to impress anyone in particular beautiful?" he purrs, his lips only inches from my neck.

"Mmhmm…" He nibbles his way back to my collar bone, rendering me speechless.

"Mhmm yes or mhmm no?" His hands leave my hair, moving down my body, but I keep my head tilted back, enjoying his assault on my neck.

"Y—yes…you." _At least I'm managing words now, even if they're small ones!_

"Well, so far so good." _Kiss_ "Do your panties match?" I hiss as he palms my pussy, the seam of my jeans rubbing against me in just the right place.

_Hang on… I'm supposed to be seducing him!_

I shake my head, getting myself back in the game. Using what I hope is a seductive tone, I look him in the eye, grab his hand and place it on the zipper of my jeans. "Why don't you find out?"

Edward's eyes widen, becoming a shade darker as he understands my meaning. Slowly, he pulls the zipper, smirking as my red thong comes into view. Before he has a chance to pull my jeans down, I take his hands in mine, placing them on the hem of my top.

Standing on my tip toes, I whisper in his ear, "Take it off." Within seconds, my top is on the floor.

I feel beautiful as his eyes roam over my body. Feeling as if we're moving in slow motion, I watch as Edward places his hands on my lace covered tits. As he pulls the cups down, my tits spill out over the top, eliciting a growl from him. His eyes focus on my nipples, now hard as they pebble at the cold air and excitement.

Arching my back in anticipation, he leans to replace his hands with his mouth. I close my eyes, savouring the feeling. He pulls, sucks, nips, and licks me into a frenzy and I feel the wetness in my panties. Rubbing my legs together, I attempt to create friction, and Edward suddenly stops.

I look up at him confused, and I just want to smack his arrogant face as he grins down at me.

_What's he stopping for?_

He adjusts my bra, tucking me back into the cups. Still smirking, he pulls the zipper on my jeans again, this time taking them all the way off. I lean into him for balance as he pulls them down my legs, and kick them off when they reach my feet.

Once I'm free of my clothes, standing only in my underwear, he takes a few steps back. He moves his gaze up and down body for a moment and they are the longest minutes of my life! The tension between us is so thick. I'm seconds away from jumping him, when he gestures for me to turn around. Turning slowly, I give him the full view.

As I turn back to face him, I gasp as I realize he's moved closer. He pushes me against the cabinets, lifting me, so I'm sitting on the countertop. Opening my legs, he steps between them, pulling me forward so I'm right on the edge of the counter. Not wanting him to move again, I wrap my legs around his back, trapping him between my legs.

My night started with a plan to leave him begging and horny. So far, he has me so worked up I'm seconds away from begging for my own release. Screw my plan! There's no point in denying it…this man owns me.

**EPOV**

_Ugh, this girl is killing me! And I have to go to work in 25 minutes!_

Tonight is the first time Bella's dressed to impress— _or rather, undressed to impress—_ and I'm hoping it's not the last! Before, my favourite colour on her was blue—I love the way it looks against her skin. But right now, blue is forgotten and red is my new favourite colour. Bella looks amazing! I've seen plenty of lingerie—crotch-less sets, see-thru sets, hell, Lauren had even had a thing for leather. But Bella in a plain red matching bra and panty set is hands down the sexiest thing I've ever seen!

_Mental note: Take a trip to Victoria's Secret and buy every set of red panties and beg Bella to model them for me!_

All thoughts are interrupted as Bella's legs tighten round me, pulling me closer. Her warm center is now grinding against my throbbing erection.

_Screw going slow!_

_Screw even making it to the bedroom!_

Placing my hands on her thighs, I move them slowly up her legs. Just as I reach the warmth of her wet pussy, Bella pulls away, unwrapping her legs from around me and pushes me back.

_What. The. Fuck._

"We should stop. _"_

_Ugh, not again!_

"We should?"

_Why? Really? Really, why should we stop? It was getting so good!_

"You have to go to work and the girls will be here soon." She looks down at herself and then back at me. "And as close as we are, they really don't need to see me like this."

I look at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Babe, we have plenty of time…c'mon?" I lean forward, planning to kiss her senseless, but her hands stop me.

"You're serious?"

She giggles and nods her head. "I am."

I gesture to my cock. "What am I gonna do about this? I can't go to work with a boner like this!" That came out harsher than I intended but _fuck_!

Bella runs her hands down my chest, her eyes following, stopping just at the top of my pants. "I want you horny and needy when you finish your shift." She gestures to herself. "I wanted you to see this, so you'd be thinking of me all night, knowing I'm wearing it, and waiting in your bed."

"Wait, you planned this?"

"Would you be mad if I said yeah?" She looks back down at her hands and bites her bottom lip. "It's just…you occupy all my thoughts, and I wanted to occupy yours."

"And you thought you needed to wear this for that to happen?" I try to move down to her level so she'll look at me, but she moves away. Placing a finger under her chin, I gently lift her face so she has to look at me. "Bella, I think of you constantly. I've practically been a walking hard on since we met! I don't need the matching underwear for that. Although, I can't say I'm complaining. You look fucking beautiful."

She laughs and I know we're okay.

Stepping away from her, I help her off the counter. I gather our clothes from the floor, bringing them back to her. Bella's still standing at the counter with her arms wrapped around herself. I pass her the clothes and she gets dressed quickly, all the confidence from a moment ago is gone. As she pulls up her zipper, the doorbell rings.

"Did I mention my girls are extremely punctual?" she says wryly, rolling her eyes whilst heading towards the door.

**BPOV**

Alice and Rosalie arrive together, having decided to take one car. Opening the door, I find Rose holding a bottle of tequila and Alice with a bunch of DVD's. I can't help but grin. It's been so long since we've had a night without interruptions, without men, and without drama. I'm really looking forward to this.

The girls come in and make themselves at home in the living room. I head into the kitchen to grab glasses for the drinks, while Edward excuses himself to get ready for work. By the time I get back, a bottle of wine and tequila has appeared on the coffee table and both Alice and Rose are in their pyjamas.

"Bella, you're over-dressed. Go get changed, we'll make the drinks while you're gone." Taking the glasses from me, Rose proceeds to pour us each a glass of wine and a shot of tequila.

_Oh, it's gonna be one of those kind of nights..._

I change in Edward's room, avoiding his heated stare. I join the girls and take a seat on the couch, ready for a night of giggles and gossip.

We've been sitting on the couch for a few minutes when Edward comes through to say his goodbyes. His eyes lock with mine as he comes over for a goodbye kiss. I shiver involuntarily at his look, it's full of heat and lust and most of all, promises. A promise of what's to come upon his return. I'm rewarded with a chaste kiss and a cheeky wink as he leaves, my eyes following his every move. When he's out of sight and I hear the door close, I return my attention to the girls who are both staring at me with identical smirks.

"So…this looks serious?" Rose states, raising an eyebrow.

And that's how our night of movies, gossip and booze gets started.

**LPOV**

I can't believe I'm here, skulking behind the bushes like some loser! But he's not answering any of my calls or texts and I've been barred from his club—so what am I supposed to do? I came here to see him—to convince him we belong together. He's supposed to be alone, _she_ isn't meant to be here! He needs to know that _she_ isn't good enough for him, like I am.

Mike was a mistake, just a bit of fun. I just got caught and didn't know what to do. It took me so long to catch Edward's eye and then to keep him interested. But then he proposed and I was set for life. Or so I thought! Why he decided to dishonour his family, his role as a Cullen, by starting his own business I'll never know! I needed a backup plan—Mike. He told me he was in law school—he was going to be the next big shot lawyer in his family's firm. My security was guaranteed! But he was just looking for a quick fuck, bored with his whiny girl who stopped putting out. And now just look at her!

She's got her claws in so tight, he can't see what she really is—a nobody. How can she be the girlfriend of a Cullen when she's not even from money? It's absurd! And he's smitten—it's disgusting.

She's supposed to be gone by now. He should be bored with her, but instead, she's in his apartment with her friends while he's out working.

She has to go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all, I just like to play with the characters ;) 
> 
> You Like????
> 
> Comment Box is below, you know what to do….
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I stomp around my room getting my shit together for work. I'm not pissed at her or her friends for cock blocking me; I just don't think I've ever been as sexually frustrated as I am right now! I'm still semi-hard and I don't think it's going to go down anytime soon. If we'd just continued our little make out session we both could have gotten off by now!

Tonight I saw a side of Bella I haven't seen before - a confident little tease that likes to play! And I have to say, I'm definitely a fan. She's gorgeous, there's no doubt about that, but she's never intentionally looked sexy before and it's the hottest thing ever. Part of Bella's appeal is that she's breathtaking and doesn't even know it; that's what caught my attention in the first place. I have no patience for the girls that strut around as though I'm lucky to have them. To me, Bella has that "girl next door" appeal; all girls want to be her friend and all guys want to fuck her. Although, she wasn't the innocent "girl next door" the first time we met. But that was clearly something she doesn't do often. Tonight, Bella showed me she can be a confident little sex vixen that asks for and takes what she wants. And tonight, she wants me needy for her, begging for her. Well, mission-fucking-accomplished! I haven't even left the apartment and I'm close to dragging her back to my room cave man style!

My grumbling stops as she enters the room. Holding my breath, I pray she's come back to finish what she started in the kitchen. Blatantly ignoring me, she searches through her bag and pulls out her pyjamas. The only sign she's even aware of my presence, is the subtle brushing of my cock as she walks past. Teasing me further, she undresses, leaving only her unbelievably hot underwear. She pulls on a pair of tight boy shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I recognize the shirt as one that I've left at her place. My eyes haven't left her for a second, hoping to get her attention. But I get nothing. She takes what she needs from my room, and leaves without so much as a glance in my direction.

_Ugh!_

And now I have to go to work with the memory of her in sexy underwear, _and_ my clothes etched into my mind! I palm myself through my pants, a moan slipping from my lips, as the material creates the perfect friction. It wouldn't take long _at all;_ justa few quick stokes and I'd be there.

It's tempting. I almost take things into my own hands – _literally_ -but a quick glance at the clock tells me I'm already cutting it close. I'm so pathetic! So I didn't get off, it's not the end of the world! Plus Bella's right, coming home to her tonight will be worth the wait.

After a quick goodbye to Bella and the girls, I leave for work. Walking to my car, I get the strange feeling I'm being watched. I turn back toward the apartment, thinking Bella's come out to give me a proper goodbye, but nobody's there. I look around further but see no one. Brushing it off, I get in my car and leave for what I'm sure will be the longest shift ever.

**BPOV**

I miss this. When we were younger and had fewer responsibilities, we were inseparable. Weekly girl's nights out, dinner at someone's house, or movie nights, like tonight, were common for us. As we've grown older, real life has gotten in the way and our nights together are becoming less frequent. I might speak to my girls on a daily basis, whether calling, texting or on facebook, but nothing compares to a full on girly night. And tonight we're pulling out the standards - greasy pizza, alcohol and classic girly movies. We don't really plan on watching them, but they're a must for creating the proper setting!

So far the night is a success. The pizza's been demolished, probably because we started drinking _way_ before the pizza even arrived! The drinks are going down well and the first movie is about halfway complete. I'm currently sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. Alice is lying on her stomach trying to paint my toenails. I say trying - Alice has managed to drink most of the wine herself! While Rose and I are pleasantly buzzed, Alice is well on her way to one hell of a hangover.

Rose returns from the kitchen. "Top off ladies?" She places _another_ bottle of wine on the coffee table.

"Shit Rose, how many bottles did you two bring?"

"C'mon now, you didn't think we'd come unprepared, did you?" Rose leans over the table and takes my glass, filling it to the top. She looks at Alice. "You're cut off for now."

Alice just nods, focusing very hard my toenails.

"So...?"

I look to Rose. "So? So what?"

"Don't give me that shit. You avoided the question earlier when the food arrived! Why aren't you two fucking yet? I mean you've _already_ fucked. Now you're dating, so why do you still want to take things slow?"

Avoiding their eyes, I decide my wine is suddenly very interesting. "He wants to as well."

"I know, but I'm not interested in why he wants to. Why do you?" Rose stands and moves towards the couch before taking a seat. She tucks her legs under her and wiggles until she's comfy.

A little voice pipes up from next to my feet. "It's because she does-doesn't trust him. And this time it's worse because h-h-h-he's not just some goon like Mike. She likes him and wants to trust him, but she has all these trust issues…so yeah."

Yep, even a pissed Alice is on top of things.

I just nod. She's pretty much summed it up for me. "I just need a little time, guys. He's pretty amazing; he's breaking down my barriers and I'm sure I'm doing the same with him." I sneak a quick glance at both of them. "We talk a lot about it and it feels right. Instead of jumping in feet first, we're getting to know each other, without sex confusing everything." Knowing they'll have an opinion on the matter, I take a sip of my wine and prepare for the assault. When I'm met with silence, I continue. "It's not as if we don't do _anything,_ and I really do love the other stuff. I just want to wait."

Putting my glass on the table, I place my head in my hands. "Gah, I sound like a born again virgin or something, don't I?"

Rose laughs before adding, "Kind of, but I get your point. And just for the record, he's good for you."

I look at her confused by her comment.

"Well honey, your confidence - well it sucked before you met him. No matter how many times we'd tell you how awesome or how hot you are, you never listened. Instead, you chose to believe you'd done something to make those guys either cheat or leave you." Rose's gaze softens as she locks eyes with me. "Edward says the same things to you and your face lights up like its Christmas morning or something."

I look at my glass, unsure of what to say. I know I have confidence issues. I always have. But they're just the normal insecurities that most girls have, nothing major.

A snore breaks the silence. Alice is curled up on the floor and is fast asleep. Covering our mouths, Rosalie and I try to stop laughing. It's useless. Our giggles are contagious and there's no being quiet about it. But Alice is still dead to the world, so no one is bothered.

I find myself whispering even though I know Alice won't wake. "I don't know what it is about him; he makes me feel so beautiful. The look he sometimes gets when he looks at me makes me shiver; it's pure lust! Nobody has ever looked at me like that, Rose."

She smiles and nods her head. "Like I said, he's good for you."

Deciding we've had enough serious talk, we turn our attention back to the movie. The pampering session of our girly night has been forgotten especially now that one of us is passed out. I sigh as look down at my feet; only seven of my toes have been painted. I quickly finish the last three, no doubt doing a botched job, before I move from the floor and get more comfortable on the sofa. Rosalie leaves for a moment, returning with what I assume is the duvet from Emmett's bed.

"I hope that's been washed recently!" She shushes me and takes a seat so we can cozy up under the covers to enjoy the rest of the film.

Just as the movie comes to a close, both of us are swooning at the on-screen romance, the phone rings. We look at each other, unsure if we should answer. Although we both spend a lot of time here, this is still the boy's home and we don't know if answering will break any "rules". What if it's their parents? Neither of us has met them yet so that could prove awkward.

Rose checks the time on her phone. "It's 11:30. Who would be calling this late?"

"It might be one of the guys…maybe something's wrong?"

Rose stands to grab the phone but it stops. Before she can sit down, it rings again. She rushes to the hallway to answer it.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there…Emmett…Edward?"

She hangs up and walks back to the couch shaking her head. "Must've been a wrong number; they just hung up."

Before taking her seat next to me, Rose puts in a new movie.

"Any room up there for a little one?" Alice pops up from the floor, now awake because of the ringing phone.

Rose settles back on the couch and we all scooch over making room for Alice when the phone rings again. Rose answers it, only to be hung up on again! This happens another three times in the space of ten minutes before a pissed off Rose decides to pull the phone out of the socket.

"Fucking kids - got nothing better to do!"

Noticing we've almost finished our wine, I go to the kitchen to grab the next bottle and top off our drinks. Alice quickly calls Jasper, letting him know she'll be crashing here for the night. A few minutes later, we're all back in our places on the couch. Freaky phone calls forgotten, we turn our attention to yet another classic chick flick.

**EPOV**

_Fuck! Shit! Fuck! God Damn it!_

I cringe, as I drop yet _another_ glass; my fifth one of the night! My head just isn't in work mode tonight. I'm still visualising the stunning beauty I left at home, in her sexy underwear. An image that seems connected to my cock, which is still throbbing in my pants.

I'd been hoping the club would be busy tonight, anything to keep my thoughts focused on work. As luck would have it, payday is next week so the club is slightly slower than normal. It doesn't help that Emmett and I decided to take a step back on things tonight to let Riley run his first night. We'd be here if needed but only if absolutely necessary. So while I want to throw myself at my work in the hopes of making the night go quicker, I have to step back and clock watch for the night.

_Fucking Fantastic!_

I'm covering the VIP section again tonight while Emmett works in the office. This allows Riley to focus on the rest of the club without us getting in his way. Thinking it's almost time to close, I'm shocked when I look at the clock and see I still have at least two hours left!

Glancing round the bar area, I'm disappointed to see there's only a few tables occupied. Most of the guests have now gone home or have moved through to the main bar and dance floor. Since it's so empty, _and I'm desperate to get back to Bella,_ I make the executive decision to close the VIP section early.

_Right…executive decision…it has nothing to do with the thought of Bella's lips around my dick._

We work quickly cleaning down the area; the two guys on the bar and me wiping down the tables. Thirty minutes later, we're done and I send the guys home. With the area now empty, I tell the bouncer to leave and pull the rope and curtains over the door area, effectively blocking it off. With the VIP section closed, and the club dying down for the night, I take the till from the bar and make my way back to the office to be cashed out. I'm hoping Emmett feels sorry for my pathetic horny ass and lets me get by without counting the till.

_That's the point of getting a manager, right?_

"What're you doing in here? I thought you were manning VIP tonight?" He sees the till in my hand. "Oh that quiet, huh?"

"Yeah, don't stress about it though - it's the week before payday, so it's bound to be quiet."

He raises his eyebrows, as I place the till on his desk. He knows what I want so I don't bother asking, letting the unspoken question hang in the air instead.

After a moment of silence he speaks up, "So are you going out on the floor with Riley then?"

_Is he serious?_

"Or you can stay and do the paper work. I don't care either way, man"

_Shit! He is Serious!_

"Uh, yeah, well…" I _could_ stay I suppose. I mean, she isn't going anywhere really. I'm just over eager tonight.

"Fuck sake dude! That was too easy! You're supposed to put up a fight!" He rolls his eyes. "Just go home! You're no use to us like this!" He chuckles, avoiding the ball of paper I've just thrown at him.

"You were waiting for this? I could've gone earlier, you Fuck!" I can't help but yell at him. I'm not mad – horny, yes - but not mad.

"Eddie you owe me - you're not the only one with a hot girl at home!" Ignoring the cat calls and whistles from my brother as I leave the office, all my thoughts are now consumed by Bella.

Running from the office, I make my way to the lockers to grab my stuff. As I rush through the bar, a number of girls try to catch my eye; a few even stop me, anything to get me to pay them some attention. I barely even see them. My thoughts are focused on the beautiful brunette waiting for me in bed, _my bed._

With my thoughts elsewhere, I don't notice the blonde at the bar watching my every move.

**BPOV**

After prying details from me about my relationship with Edward, we turn our attention to Rose. Rose has had a few serious boyfriends, two in particular, before she decided they weren't the one for her. While Rose seems to be a cold hearted bitch at times, and flirts better than any female I know, she dreams of a family and a home with a garden and a white picket fence. Most importantly, she wants a loving husband, who's happy to come home to her and all the babies she wants to have. And while her relationship with Emmett is still new, she's happier than we've seen her in a long time. Rose herself, drops a few hints that she thinks Emmett may be "the one". Of course, the smutty details of their sex life are thrown in to lighten the mood.

By the time we get to Alice, she's sobered up slightly and is ready to dish. Her relationship status is pretty clean cut; she met Jasper in High School and then they went to the same college. After a few years, they moved in together before he finally proposed. After the shortest engagement known to man, and the most stressful wedding planning, they got married a year ago. Tonight, Alice happily announces that after lots of consideration, they are ready for a mini Alice or Jasper and are trying for their first baby. After lots of squealing, we crack open another bottle of wine and toast to Baby Whitlock.

We decide to call it a night when we feel pleasantly buzzed.

Cutting the movie short, we all say goodnight and head to bed; Rose in Emmett's room, me in Edward's, and Alice taking up residence on the couch. Rose and I half-ass offer to share a bed with Alice, letting one of the guys take the couch, but she knows we'd rather spend the remainder of the night with our men. Before I make it to the bedroom, I remember to plug the phone in the hallway back in. I'd feel like crap if the boys or their parents tried to call and the phone was disconnected.

As I'm getting ready for bed, my thoughts drift to the events of the night. I've had so much fun catching up with the girls. I scold myself when I realise the last time we had quality girl time was the morning after I met Edward. Although we've been together, it always centres around the guys. It's a bit of a reality check for me; I don't want to be one of those girls who forget her friends the minute she gets a new boyfriend.

Leaving the bathroom, I head for Edward's room, where the red numbers on the alarm clock glare at me as I enter. It's only 1 a.m. - I have a long and frustrating wait ahead of me. Ever since Edward left, I've been keyed up - tingling all over, my pussy throbbing, begging for a release.

I pull off my shorts and slip into bed. I start to take off his t-shirt, but remember the look in his eyes when he saw me put it on; I decide to leave it. That sort of look can only mean good things for Bella! I thought you had to put on sexy underwear to get a man horny; turns out, wearing their clothes has the same effect. Go figure!

I toss and turn trying to get comfy in his bed. Normally when I stay here, I'm out cold as soon as my head hits the pillow. Not tonight. I roll to Edward's side of the bed and dig myself deeper into the covers. I lie on my stomach…on my side…on my back, before I realise the reason for my restlessness; I'm tense and my body's begging for release. I know I won't rest until I cum.

_Well who am I to argue._

Subconsciously my hands move lower, slowly working their way down my body. My fingers linger over my tits, slowly massaging my nipples through the material of my t-shirt and bra. Since Edward's not here and the shirt is mainly for his benefit, I yank it off, hearing it land on the floor with a light thud. Feeling too impatient to take off my bra, I pull it down, releasing myself from the cups, gasping as my nipples pebble further in the cool air.

Unable to stop myself, I moan as I tug lightly on both nipples. My fingers twist as I ease back into the bed. Needing a visual to help things along, I close my eyes and imagine Edward's tongue bringing me pleasure. Tonight his tongue is as magic as always, swirling around my sensitive buds before nipping them lightly with his teeth. Keeping one hand on my tits, the other moves lower towards my panties.

The tingling feeling from earlier in the night has returned, it's stronger and stronger with each caress of my fingertips. I know it won't take much more to make me cum.

My hand stops at the elastic on my underwear, softly stroking the skin there, the way Edward does when he tries to tease me.

_And it works._

But tonight I'm not in the mood for any sort of teasing; not alone anyway. I stop tormenting myself as my hand slowly roams lower. Reaching my destination, I palm my pussy, hissing in pleasure as I finally create friction where it's needed most.

I dip my hand into my panties, stroking my slick folds. Except it's not _my_ fingers working me into a slow, deep frenzy, they're Edward's. Slowly, one finger enters me. _His_ thumb grazes my clit, as he continues to work me. Soon, one isn't enough and he pushes in a second, quickly followed by a third.

I'm almost there; the coil in my stomach getting tighter and tighter, pushing me closer to the edge. I'm close, _so close._ His thumb is relentless on my clit, and I'm there; my legs lock and my back arches as my body signals it's ready for release. A few more strokes and I'm…..

"Shit Baby, are you playing with yourself?"

**EPOV**

_Fuck me! My girlfriend is getting herself off in my bed!_

I could dance on the spot I'm so happy! The only thing missing from this scene is a vibrator! I make a mental note to purchase some toys along with the sexy underwear I plan to buy.

Part of me wants to run to the bed, forget our rule of going slow, take her in every position imaginable, making her scream my name over and over again. The other part of me, would be quite happy to just stand here watching her get herself off.

Bella quickly removes her hand from her panties and pulls up the covers, completely hiding her perfect body from me. My eyes lock with hers as I take a step into the room. The silence is over-whelming.

"Were you playing with yourself, baby?" I continue moving to the bed, stopping when I reach the end. I'm now close enough to see the delicate blush covering her cheeks.

"Y-Y-you're back early." She pulls the covers up further, ensuring all her skin is covered; the blush still fierce on her cheeks.

"What, I wasn't meant to see that little show? This isn't part of your plan to get me all needy for you…begging for you?" I may be teasing her, but her plan has worked. The covers may be preventing me from seeing her body, but in my mind I'm already visualizing all the ways I can make her cum. Currently, I'm feasting on her tight, sweet pussy until she's cumming on my tongue and moaning my name. And then if I'm really lucky, flipping her over and taking her from behind!

"Edward! Are you even listening to me?"

_Clearly not._

"Of course I am." I reply innocently. Bella moves to sit up, unfortunately keeping a tight hold on the duvet. It only slips slightly, showing the top of her shoulders.

"So you agree. There's no way I could have planned this since you're home way earlier than normal."

Glancing at the alarm clock, I see she's right. I wasn't due to home for a while, and there's no way she could have meant for me to see this.

"You didn't plan it?" I pout.

"Hardly! I couldn't sleep and needed a release. You aren't the only one that got worked up earlier!"

_Well this could be interesting._

"Were you close?"

Her eyes widen in surprise. "N-N-Wh-What?"

I move around the bed, my eyes not leaving hers. "If I hadn't arrived, would you have lasted much longer?" Reaching the side of the bed, I sit down and kick off my shoes. She doesn't vocalise her answer, but nods indicating she was indeed close. I ruined the moment for her.

I lean forward on my hands and knees, crawling towards her. "What do you think of, baby? Do you think of me?"

"Yes, always." she whispers.

"What was I doing to you? Was I using my tongue or was I finger fucking you?" My voice is hoarse, filled with need, as I imagine Bella getting off at the thought of me.

"B-Both." I'm happy to hear I'm not the only one affected by the situation. She clears her throat and leans slightly towards me; the damn duvet still in the way. "Both…first you were teasing me with your tongue…I love your tongue, you know? You worked me so quickly, it's like my body was made just for you." Facing me, she leans up on her knees and finally drops the duvet, letting me see that beautiful panty set again. Seemingly unfazed by my ogling, she continues. "But I wasn't in the mood for teasing and foreplay; so you fingered me, bringing me to the brink….and then you walked in."

_Holy Shit!_

Now it's my turn to clear my throat. "Well, that seems awful rude of me…why don't you continue?"

"What, now?"

I chuckle. "Yes now…show me what you were doing before I so rudely interrupted you." Bella lies back, as I crawl towards her. I lay next to her, propped up by my elbow so I can watch.

Her brown eyes stare up at me, wide with excitement….and lust. "You want me to touch myself?" My eyes break their connection with hers, only to watch her hand move slowly towards her panties. I swallow and nod my head, unable to form words at the moment.

"And do you want to know what I'm thinking, when I do this? What I imagine you do to me?"

"G-God yes!" As her hand slips below the material of her panties, any coherent thoughts I have are now gone.

She sighs as her fingers disappear and I hear them make contact with her folds.

_Ugh she's so wet!_

My cock, which has been hard since the minute I caught her playing with myself, is now begging to be let out of my pants; but I can't move. All my attention is focused on Bella, as she continues to bring herself closer to her orgasm. The room is silent, apart from our breathing and the quiet sounds coming from her pussy as she strokes her wetness.

"Mmm…Edward." My name is just a whisper on her lips.

"What, baby? What am I doing?"

"Your fingers…" she moans.

"What. What am I doing with my fingers? Tell me everything baby." I take my attention away from her busy fingers and focus on her stunning face. I love Bella when she's about to cum; she never looks more radiant.

"You're fucking me…with two fingers…and…and you're rubbing my…clit with your thumb."

"Are you close?"

"Uhhhh…so close!"

I lean forward, whispering in her ear, "Let go Bella, cum for me."

Throwing her head back, Bella whimpers. Her legs lock and her back arches, as she cums on her fingers, my words clearly putting her over the edge. I watch in fascination as her orgasm plays out; her body shuddering as her fingers create magic. Bella's not one for theatrics; there's no cursing or screaming as she cums, and tonight is no different. Her lazy sighs fill the room as she comes down from her high; my name on her lips before she falls silent, trying to catch her breath.

I lay here not quite knowing what to do. That was possibly the hottest experience of my life and I'm scared. Scared that if I move, I'll roll her over and take her, over and over again. And that doesn't really fall into our agreement of going slow!

The agreement was to help us protect ourselves, to allow us to build our relationship without the confusion of sex. It was supposed to help us learn to trust each other. Well, I'm there! I know Bella…and she would never intentionally hurt me. I'm ready to say goodbye to this agreement; I need to _be_ with my girlfriend in every way possible!

**BPOV**

_Oh my god!_

I can't believe I just did that! I got myself off in front of Edward and came at his command! Oh. My. God! I've never done anything like that before. Are we really at the point in our relationship where we're ready for this?

"That was…"

"Mmmhmm…" His voice is husky in my ear.

Mirroring his position, I turn onto my side and face him. The urge to touch is too strong, so I scoot a little closer, tangling my legs with his.

"So that was new."

Wrapping his arm around my waist, he closes the gap between us. Edward avoids my gaze as he nestles his face in the crook of my neck.

"Was it too much?" he murmurs, placing soft kisses along my neck and collar bone.

"No…just new…any reason?" My eyes roll back, as his lips continue their assault on my body.

I feel him smirk against my neck. "It's really- _kiss-_ really- _kiss_ -hot. Especially now that I know you think of me." Edward rolls me over so I'm now on my back. He nudges my legs open with his, hovering over me.

"Do you have any toys?"

He chuckles as my eyes widen in response. Surely he doesn't mean…

"Yes that kind…do you have any?"

A little embarrassed, I just nod my head in response.

He leans forward again, as he whispers in my ear, "Next time, bring them with you…"

_Holy Shit!_

I can't help the shudder that makes its way through my body, as his teeth graze my earlobe.

Leaving a trail of kisses from my ear to my cheek; Edward finally reaches my lips. A few chaste kisses are not enough for me at this point. Although sated from my earlier orgasm, the talk of sex toys and Edward lying on top of me, makes me want to go again! And this time, I don't want his fingers or his tongue to make me cum; I want _him_. I _need_ to feel him again.

I wrap my arms around Edward, my fingers finding their usual place in his hair, urging him to deepen the kiss. This new position forces Edward to lower himself to me, although he tries to keep most of his weight on his arms. I moan in appreciation; I love having his weight against me. Our position also reminds me that Edward has yet to cum, and his body seems to be begging for release. I push my hips up slightly. Smirking, I feel Edward respond, a low growl coming from his lips.

"Don't start what you can't finish." Another thrust accentuates his point.

I pull away from him, raising my eyebrow in a challenge. "Who says I can't finish it?"

"What are you saying?"

I push against his chest, signalling that I want him to move, which he does without question. Rolling over, he takes his original position next to me, and we both lay on our sides facing each other.

Deciding there isn't a subtle way to bring this up, I just blurt out my first thought. "What do you think about our agreement?"

"Why?" He leans back a bit, as if scared of what's coming next.

"I mean, it worked for us at the start right? We know more about each other than we probably would have if we'd been blinded by hormones?" He nods in response but doesn't say anything. So I continue, "If I suggested ending our agreement, what would you say?"

Avoiding his face, particularly his eyes, I look down, picking at some imaginary fluff on the bed.

Edward grasps my hands in his, pulling them forward so they're between us. Placing both my hands in one of his, he raises his other hand to my chin, tilting my head up so I now have no choice but to look at him.

"I'd say I was thinking the exact same thing. He looks resolved. I know you, Bella… and I know you will never intentionally hurt me. I'm crazy about you! I can't see being with anyone else so I'm ready to call off our agreement. I want to _be_ with you, Bella." There's no hint of a lie in his eyes; all I see is sincerity. He feels the same way I do.

**EPOV**

The silence in the room is palpable. I've put my heart out there for the first time since Lauren tore it to pieces...and Bella has said nothing.

I keep eye contact with her, willing her to say something. The silence continues for seconds, maybe minutes, before Bella takes a shuddering breath, leans forward and softly presses her lips to mine.

"Me too." Her lips are just inches away from mine. "I tried hard not to fall so quickly, but I couldn't help it. You're an amazing person, Edward." Her lips are on mine again.

Her kisses are soft at first, as if testing me, making sure I'm still here and not going to run. I let go of her wrists and wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her closer, proving to her I'm not going anywhere. I don't stop until her body touches mine. As our chests make contact, I hear the tiniest whimper from Bella, causing my cock to twitch.

In the past, we would grind on each other for a while and find our release with fingers or tongues. But my heart starts to beat faster, knowing I get to _be_ with my girl tonight.

Gently, I push Bella back so I'm hovering over her again. Her hands leave their usual spot at the base of my neck, and slowly begin caressing my back. Reaching her destination, Bella pulls at my shirt. I take the hint and yank it the rest of the way off.

Leaning back down, I'm eager for another kiss. I've waited for this moment for weeks, and I plan on savouring each second. As fond as I am of her underwear, the time's come for it to go. Careful not to rip it off her, _which was my first thought,_ I pull Bella to me before reaching around to undo the clasp on her bra. I pull the straps down, removing the offending garment and throw it to the floor. Bella lies back, attempting to bring me with her, looking for another kiss.

I have other ideas.

Finally, her beautiful tits are on display for me to see! Intent on getting my first taste of the night, I ignore her pleas for another kiss and move lower. Placing a chaste kiss on one nipple, I smirk as Bella's hips lift toward me in response. Happy with this reaction, I pull her nipple into my mouth, sucking it slowly, tugging on it slightly before releasing it with a "pop".

"Edward…" Her breathy sigh goes straight to my cock, which is now begging to be released from my pants.

Feeling as though the other nipple has been left out, I move toward it, only to have Bella stop me. Confused, I look up at her smirking face.

Bella's hands begin to wander again, this time finding purchase on my belt. In no time, she's undone my belt and pulled my boxers and pants down my body. Resting on my knees in front of her, I remove my clothes the rest of the way, almost ripping them in my haste to get naked.

This new position leaves me feeling vulnerable; my cock is almost at Bella's eye level. Not that she seems to mind! When my erection springs free, she licked her lips, causing it to twitch in anticipation.

_God, what I wouldn't give for those lips to be wrapped round my cock._

As if reading my mind, Bella slowly moves towards me without looking away from my cock. I need to calm myself down! I'm so wound up from our playing and cock-blocking earlier tonight, I'm worried I'm going to be a one pump chump! Not good for the night that we decide to take things further!

I don't get time to slow her down; I barely have time to breathe, before she has her mouth round my cock.

"Fuck, Bella…"

Clearly not in the mood for teasing, Bella starts bobbing up and down on my cock. She fits as much of me in her mouth as she can, her hand wrapped around the base, stroking me in time with her mouth. She begins to hum softly, sending vibrations down my cock and bringing me closer and closer to the edge. Moving slightly faster, her teeth softly graze my shaft. Overwhelmed by the sensation, and not wanting to cum in her mouth, I start to pull away when she suddenly stops. She keeps my cock in her mouth but moves her hands to my balls, massaging them slowly. I let her continue for just a few minutes, knowing that if she keeps going, I'll cum. I'm going to cum inside her tonight, but I won't be in her mouth when I do.

Bella pouts when I pull her away, but her expression turns to a cheeky grin when she realizes what's coming next. She lays back, watching my every move. I crawl over her, opening her legs to me as I get closer. I moan as I see her panties; they're wet, showing me how ready she is.

I lay between her legs, placing some of my weight on her and some on my arms. I need to make sure this is what she wants.

"Are you sure about this, Baby? We can wait, I honestly don't mind."

_Please be what you want. Please be what you want…_

Instead of answering me, Bella wraps a leg around me, pushing my hips to hers and bringing my now throbbing cock against her heat. We both moan at the contact.

"Never. Been. More. Sure." Each word accentuated by a thrust of her hips, driving me crazy with need.

Her panties are not as lucky as her bra. I don't care how they come off as long as they're off. With one swift tug, I tear them from her, throwing the remains somewhere…at this point I don't care where.

I reach for my bedside table, quickly rummaging around for a condom. Luckily, there's an open box in the top drawer. I grab one, but Bella takes it from my hands, ripping it with her teeth and slowly rolling it onto my cock.

**BPOV**

I can't believe how confident I am tonight. This is not me! But when I saw his cock, I had to have him in my mouth. We've had oral sex many times before, but somehow tonight is different. I think it's because I knew he wouldn't want to finish in my mouth. I knew he'd want to do that somewhere else.

Deciding to take complete control, I gently push Edward so he is lying on his back and I'm straddling him. He hisses as my pussy makes contact with his skin, and I know he can feel how wet I am for him. Before taking him, I lean forward for another heated kiss. It's not long before our bodies are begging us for more; especially Edward's, whose cock is twitching against my thigh.

Choosing to put us both out of misery, I grasp Edward's cock and place it at my entrance. As I sit up, I rub it against my folds, covering him in my juices.

"Bella…please…"

_Edward begging - mission accomplished!_

Cutting off his plea, I slowly lower myself onto him. Inch by inch, Edward fills me, and the feeling is overwhelming. It's never felt this good before. As I take him in, we both moan each other's name, begging, for what I'm not sure. When Edward can go no further I pause, relishing in the feeling.

After a few moments, I feel Edward lifting his hips, trying to get some sort of friction. Responding to his silent plea, I grind my hips, hissing when his cock hits my sweet spot.

"Yessss."

Needing more contact, I lean forward, my chest flush against his. Wasting no time, Edward kisses me fiercely. His hands move from their place on my hips, and find refuge in my hair. We move slowly, enjoying the feeling of each other, skin against skin. Our kisses continue, and soon I'm left breathless. Panting, I sit up and Edward brings his hands to my waist, pulling me down on him as he thrusts up to meet me. We continue our slow dance, enjoying the pleasured noises we make. Soon, our leisurely pace is no longer enough. Our movements become faster, needy.

Bringing my hands to Edward's chest for leverage, I rise off his cock, slamming back down, causing him to plunge deeper than before. Satisfied with Edward's responding moans, I do this again, and again, and again. I look down to see Edward watching me, his eyes roaming my body before he focuses on where we are joined. I can feel Edward's cock twitching inside me as he increases the speed of his thrusts, leaving us both panting. His hands, which have remained on my hips, grip my skin and continue to push me down onto him, as if he can't get deep enough. The sounds of our moans and slapping skin fill the room.

The events of tonight, the earlier teasing and our declaration to each other, make everything seem so much more intense. We fit so well together, and although I've already cum once tonight, I feel myself reaching the edge again.

"So close…" I manage to pant.

"Ugh, me….too….." At least Edward seems to be as incoherent as me.

Bringing a hand from my hips, Edward caresses me where we're joined. He finds my swollen nub and rubs it in time with our fucking, causing me to whimper. Earlier our moves were practiced, focused on bringing the other pleasure; now as we near the edge, our bodies become selfish. We're no longer moving in time; our bodies working their way towards their own release.

I look down and see Edward watching us, me, as I continue to ride him.

"Bella…I'm close…please cum with me." He rubs my clit faster, harder, determined to make sure I cum before he does.

Both of us are moments away, and I focus on making sure Edward is as close as I am.

"Together." I whisper.

I reach behind me and take his balls in my hand, massaging them, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

The feeling in my stomach is almost unbearable…so close. I stop thrusting towards Edward, continuing to let him fill me over and over again. I feel my body stiffen and my orgasm crashes over me. At the same time, I feel Edward stiffen under me. With two thrusts and a muttered curse, I feel his cock twitch, and he cums inside me. I continue massaging his balls until he stops moving, spent from his orgasm. Only then do I allow myself to collapse onto him.

"Wow…" he murmurs, now stroking my back softly.

"Mmmhmm…" I think he summed that up pretty well.

Although I don't want to, I know I need to move so he can get rid of the condom. Begrudgingly, I roll off him as he kicks his legs over the side of the bed and heads towards the bathroom to clean up. He returns in record time and crawls back into bed.

"C'mere, beautiful." He pulls me to him and I lie with my head on his chest as he strokes my back, something I think we both find relaxing.

"Goodnight Bella."

I look up and kiss him softly. "Goodnight Edward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, no more taking it slow! I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Thanks to Marika for pre-reading. And as always huuuge thanks to Pattinlethr aka Jill for beta'ing, the girl has the patience of a saint.
> 
> Thanks for reading – Comment box is below - I'd love to hear your thoughts. x


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

_I feel my nipples harden and wetness begins to pool between my thighs. I'm lying on my side, my back against Edward's naked chest. I've just awoken to the feel of Edward's hand making its way down to my pussy. Giving him easier access he reaches for my top leg and pulls it towards him, wrapping it around his. I suck in a breath as his fingers make their way to my already soaked folds._

_Edward hisses at my ear when he realizes how wet I am. "Fuck…Bella! You're so wet!" He moves his hips slightly and I feel his hardened cock against my ass._

" _MmmHmm…it's for you, Edward. Always you." I grind my ass on his erection, eliciting another moan to erupt from deep within him._

_Nuzzling my neck, Edward places sweet soft kisses on my heated skin. Further down my body, his fingers are quickly working me into a frenzy. His magical fingers slide between my wet folds, spreading the moisture to my sensitive bud. I'm not usually a morning person, but this is one hell of a way I could get used to waking up!_

_As his thumb rubs my swollen clit, Edward slowly pushes in one finger. He adds a second and then a third, working a rhythm that has me panting in minutes. His hips push forward; his cock rubbing against me as he slowly fucks me with his fingers._

" _Ugh…shit…I'm close already, Baby…" He rubs my clit quicker, ensuring I will cum as well._

" _Ed-Edward…fuck…me too…"_

RING!

RING!

RING!

The noise startles me and I shoot up in bed, panting from my "almost" climax. I look to my right expecting to see an equally pissed off Edward, only to find him fast asleep. Not only that, he's once again hogging the bed. Looking adorable, he's lying on his stomach with one arm under his pillow. I sigh and flop back onto the bed. It was just a dream!

A door slams, followed by heavy footsteps as someone stomps their way to the phone. Based on the volume of the steps, I'm guessing it's Emmett.

"Hello? Hello? Are you fucking kidding me? Ugh, it's too early for this shit!" I hear him slam the phone down and stomp back to his bedroom.

I look over at the alarm clock. Ugh…7:30 on a Saturday morning? I refuse to move. I was so close - only to be robbed by that god damn phone! Plus, I'm far too comfy. Like in my dream, I'm now lying on my side with Edward behind me; one arm around me and one leg flung over mine. This close proximity also allows me to feel Edward's morning wood.

_Well, this could be fun._

One part of me wants to shuffle down under the covers, take his engorged length into my mouth, and give him a nice little wake up call. The other part is quite happy to stay where I am. For the first time in a relationship, I'm enjoying the cuddling. Before, I needed my space to sleep; no arms wrapped round each other, no spooning, nothing. This is just another reason Edward is different.

Deciding not to dwell on it, I go with my first thought. There's nothing like a blow job to wake a man up on a Saturday morning!

Turning my head, I look to see if my movement has woken Edward. Nope. He's dead to the world; which is understandable after working late.

Careful not to wake him, I untangle our limbs and slip underneath the covers. I'm met with the glorious sight of his cock glistening with pre-cum that is just begging to be licked.

I've _never_ thought of a cock as beautiful; I mean they can be _really_ ugly things. _But not this one_. It's standing tall and proud. I run my fingers down his smooth shaft, causing Edward to twitch in his sleep. Not happy with just touching this magnificent specimen, I lean forward and bring him to my mouth.

Starting slowly, I take just the tip into my mouth, licking the pre-cum there. Swirling my tongue, I make sure I get it all.

Without moving from my position, I chance a look at Edward to see if he's awake; not yet. Taking things up a notch, I let the tip slip past my lips, and add a little suction. This finally results in some movement and a quiet moan. Satisfied that I'm getting a reaction, I take the rest of him into my mouth. I move up and down his cock, letting him slide past my lips a few times, simultaneously pumping him with my hand.

"Mmmhmm…Bella…"

I chance a look up through my eyelashes and see Edward gazing down at me, his eyes heavy both from sleep and lust. I hum round his cock, causing his eyes to roll back.

"Shit, Bella…"

Now that Edward is awake, he slowly thrusts his hips and brings his hand to the back of my head, silently encouraging me to go at a pace that he likes. Surrendering myself to him, I let him fuck my mouth, his cock becoming harder with each thrust. I continue to pump him, increasing my speed, eager for him to cum. Minutes later, I feel him stiffen, and after a twitch of his cock, he cums down my throat in three long spurts. I greedily swallow everything he offers. I continue licking and kissing his cock until he softens. Crawling up his body, I place a soft kiss on his lips. Edward wraps his arms around me, curling me into his body.

"Good Morning."

"Mmmhmm, good morning indeed…" He places a few small kisses on my forehead. "What inspired that little wake up call?"

"I wanted to wake you…plus it kept poking me in the ass."

Turning his body, he glances at the alarm clock before looking back at me in surprise. "You wanted to wake me up? Why? It's only just after eight on Saturday morning?"

"Your phone rang and I was awake, so I wanted you to be awake too. Are you _really_ complaining about your wake up call?"

"Definitely not…" he growls, rolling over and pinning me underneath him. He's not hard again, but I can definitely feel him stirring.

"I've— _kiss_ —woken— _kiss_ —up— _kiss_ —to— _kiss_ —worse." His lips move from mine and work their way down my neck, my collarbone, and to my chest. He starts to move lower when my stomach growls, ruining the moment and causing us both to laugh.

"Breakfast in bed then, Beautiful?"

"Mmm…please." I wink at him. "Keep that thought though. Oh, and you'll need to be quiet - Alice is sleeping in the front room." He groans, rolling off me and gets out of bed. Unable to tear my eyes from his naked form, I watch as he crosses the room and gets dressed. I pull the covers back up, covering my still naked body and lie back down, waiting for him to return with my breakfast…and dessert.

**EPOV**

I'm awake far too fucking early for a Saturday morning, but I still can't stop grinning as I make my way to the kitchen. It may have something to do with the fuck awesome blowjob I just woke up to, but I'm pretty sure it's more to do with the beautiful brunette who gave said blowjob, and who is waiting for me, naked, back in my bed! This isn't my first blowjob wake up call, but it's the first one that has me grinning from ear to ear at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning.

Luckily, I've recently been to the grocery store so our kitchen is fully stocked. I rake through the cupboards and fridge to find stuff to make us scrambled eggs on toast.

"What's up bro?" I spin around to find my half naked brother walking into the kitchen.

I grimace - we're brothers and all, but there's a line that just shouldn't be crossed. "Ugh! Really, Emmett? Is it too much to ask for you to put on more clothes?"

He looks down. "What, these are Rosie's favourite?" Of course they are! His boxers are tiny and he didn't even put on a t-shirt. I turn my back on him, trying to fill my head with images of Bella riding me instead.

"So the phone woke you up as well, huh?"

I look back at him, confused. "The phone? No, Bella did." I wink at him to see if he gets my meaning.

"Ugh…TMI dude, TMI!"

I can't help but chuckle. "So, the phone—who was calling so early? Was it Mom?

"No idea, whoever it was hung up. The weird thing is, Rosie said it happened last night as well, so much that they actually had to unplug the damn thing."

"Really?" Lauren's face flashes through my head. Is it just a coincidence that she's stopped calling my cell and now we're getting hang-ups on my house phone? "Em, maybe we should get caller ID - that way we can see who's calling and if it keeps happening we can go to the cops, right?"

"Yeah, sounds good…just in case."

"You after breakfast? I'm making some scrambled eggs on toast for us, if you want me to make extra?"

Grinning, he holds up a can of whipped cream. "Thanks, I got my breakfast right here!" With a wink, he's out of the kitchen and I chuckle in response.

I finish making breakfast. Placing Bella's plate and a glass of orange juice onto a tray, I make my way back to the bedroom. Expecting to find her waiting in bed for me, I'm shocked to see her moving around the bedroom and getting dressed; this is not exactly the way I planned the rest of the morning to go.

She looks up as I enter the room. "I'm really sorry, but work called. Some reporter called in sick so they want me to come in. I would normally say no…but this is a really good chance for me."

I place the tray down on the end of the bed. "Don't worry, I understand. Do you at least have time for breakfast before you rush off?"

Bella looks at the plate, then her watch, and back at the plate again, obviously torn. "Yeah, I'm starving; I'll never get anything good written unless I get some food in me!"

She takes the tray and heads back towards the kitchen, shouting for Alice's attention as she goes. Since it's so early, I figured Alice would be asleep on the couch, nursing a hangover. Instead, I'm shocked to see her bounding out of the kitchen, fully dressed, makeup on and not a hair out of place.

"You called?"

"I'm leaving. Gotta head into work; you want me to drop you at your place?"

"That would be great, Bells!" She turns, running back to the front room to collect her things. Bella sits at the table to eat her breakfast. In record time, she's finished and both she and Alice, with Jake hot on their heels, are heading out the front door. I can't help my pout. I had plans for nakedness today; a lot of nakedness.

Bella laughs as she sees my expression. "Aww don't pout, Baby…we'll see each other tomorrow."

"You're not coming back tonight?"

"Well there's not much point. I'll be working all day and by the time I've finished you'll be starting. And you won't be home early since you left first last night."

I know this makes sense, but I still don't like it. Now that we've _been_ _together_ again, I'm already craving her.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I pull her to me, looking for my goodbye kiss. Knowing this will be my last time with Bella for a full twenty four hours, I kiss her fiercely - until we're both left panting. Before I let her go, I hug her, nuzzling my face against her neck and inhaling deeply.

"Dinner tomorrow?" She nods, bringing her hand to her ear, signalling for me to call her, as she walks to her car. I stand in the doorway watching, until she's out of sight.

Closing the door with more force than necessary, I stomp towards the bathroom, ignoring the sex sounds coming from Emmett's room.

**BPOV**

Alice is staring at me; I can see her from the corner of my eye. I focus on the road and try to ignore her but she remains in the same position: slightly turned to face me, with a huge grin on her face.

"Ugh, Alice! What? Why are you staring?"

"You liiiike him!"

I'm confused. "Of course I like him; he's my boyfriend."

"No, I mean you _like him_ like him. It's getting serious…I think he is the one for you."

I glance quickly at her before returning my eyes to the road; I'm not having this conversation now. This topic is too serious for a quick twenty minute journey. I need _at_ _least_ an hour, and preferably some alcohol.

Last night was amazing! Initially, I had been so embarrassed when he walked in and caught me playing with myself. I really didn't think we were at that point in our relationship, but clearly I was wrong. It was, by far, one of the hottest experiences I've ever had. And everything that followed was wonderful. Just remembering the way Edward looked at me as I rode him sends shivers down my spine. If I hadn't just got this job, I would be pulling a sicky; turning the car around and dragging Edward back to his room for more sexy times.

The rest of the journey is spent in silence, as I'm lost in my thoughts. Alice seems to know where my head is, and doesn't attempt to start a conversation.

I look in my rear view mirror and notice a black car, maybe a Toyota Corolla, right on my ass. We're on a straight stretch, so I slow down a little to give the car room to pass me; the car slows down as well. Uncomfortable with it being so close, I speed up. The car speeds up as well. This game of chicken goes on for a few minutes. Every time that I change my speed, the mysterious car behind us mimics my actions. Alice is playing with the radio and her phone, so she isn't even aware of what's happening behind us.

"Hey, Al—can you see who is in the car behind us?" I slow down, expecting the car to come closer again. As Alice turns around, the car passes us, speeding away.

Alice turns in her seat, her eyes following the car as it over takes us. "I couldn't see; was it someone you know?"

I stare ahead, trying to think if I know anyone that drives a car like that. Coming up a blank, I just shake my head no.

"Sweetie, are you okay—you're kind of pale?" She leans over the gear shift, placing her hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.

"What? Uh, yeah I'm okay. They were just on my tail." Nobody I know drives a car like that, or would play a game like that while driving. Something about it just makes me uneasy, so I vow to keep an eye out for the car in the future, just in case it shows up again.

I drop Alice off at her place and head back to my apartment. I run in, take the quickest shower I've ever taken, before jumping back in my car and heading to the office. I find myself watching the rear-view mirror to see if the black car reappears. Luckily, there isn't any sign of it, so I shake my head at how stupid I'm being.

Since it's early on a Saturday, the traffic is light and I make it to the office in good time. Not knowing where I'm working today, I go to Alec's office so he can send me where I'm needed.

Reaching his office, I knock and go straight in. When I first started the job, he said to never wait for an answer. He advised me that his office would always be loud and busy with writers vying for his attention, and he hasn't been proven wrong yet. Today is no different, so I find an empty chair, take a seat and wait for my turn.

"Bella! Thank goodness you're here! Vicky has called in sick—some bug that's going around—so I need you to help Angela with Entertainment today." Alec is constantly moving around the office as he addresses me, nodding in agreement to some photos, and shaking his head at others. Effectively dismissed, I head toward the entertainment section of the office; could be worse, I could be working Gossip with Jessica.

Our entertainment section is different from gossip; whereas some newspapers combine them, we like to keep them separate. Jessica reports on all the gossip and rumours, and the entertainment section is for reviews and interviews. This section would be fun if I could get a permanent spot on the team. _  
_

Angela works with Victoria, or Vicky as Alec called her, and is one of the lead reporters on the entertainment team. Angela is a quiet girl who normally keeps to herself, so today will be a good chance to get to know her.

I make my way through the office, stopping at Angela's desk, where I find her rushing around grabbing random things and throwing them into her purse. I watch this whirlwind for a few minutes before I clear my throat, making myself known. Eyes wide, Angela looks up and smiles when she sees me.

"Bella?" I nod. "Hiya, I'm Angela. Sorry I've not said hi before; it's been crazy these last few weeks!" She grabs her jacket from the back of her chair and motions for me to follow her.

"I know you've got some writing experience so that'll come in useful. Today we're interviewing Tina Fey from "30 Rock." They're just launching a new season. Do you watch it?" Deciding it's best to be honest, I shake my head. "No problem. If I had known you were coming today, I would have suggested you research who we interview—keep that in mind for next time. But today, I'll take the lead and ask most of the questions. Can you just take notes and keep the recorder?" I nod in agreement. "If you think of a question that I've not asked, or you think it's appropriate, feel free to jump in." Finally she stops to take a breath.

_Wow._

For someone who appears shy and quiet at first glance, Angela sure is deceiving. She looks to be about my age—maybe a year or two older, if that—but has so much confidence and authority that she seems older than her years. She's dressed in a black pencil skirt, white blouse, and black jacket, which suit her frame perfectly. She's a petite brunette; her hair framing her face and coming to sit on her shoulders. She's naturally pretty, but her face is partially hidden behind thick framed glasses.

The elevator stops on the ground floor and Angela rushes out, heading for her car. Since she is lead today and knows where's we're going, she's also the designated driver. I barely make it into the passenger seat and close the door, before she has her foot on the gas and we're rushing through the city centre.

The drive to our destination is pretty quiet. We speak about trivial things, learning little facts about each other. I'm surprised that Angela has only ever worked at the newspaper, working her way up to where she is now. She seems to live for her career, although she did make a hint that she has some romance in her life.

The rest of my day passes in a rush of activity. From the minute I leave the car, I find myself constantly on the go. Unfortunately we aren't meeting Tina in-person, the interview is via video conference. It would have been great to meet her, but we're just lucky to be getting this interview, so we happily take what we can get! The interview with Tina is a great success; she has us both in hysterics—the girl's just as funny in real life as she is on camera. It's a pretty short interview, and since the conference room is free, we stay to go over our notes and start the piece for the newspaper. Before long, it starts getting dark outside so we call it a day, with Angela dropping me off at the office so I can pick up my truck. I check my cell on the ride over and I find a cute text from Edward; he misses me, wishes I would change my mind about staying over tonight, and hopes to see me tomorrow—with a winky face.

_Swoon._

I usually hate to be one of those people who stay at the office to all hours of the weekend, but it's not like I have any plans. Rose will have Emmett for the night; since Edward got away early last night, its Emmett's turn tonight. Alice and Jasper are having a date night; probably trying for baby Whitlock right now!

The silence hits me as I walk into the building. There are only a few people here catching up on their work—just the way I like it. After about an hour of work, I'm feeling restless; as much as I want to work, I just can't concentrate. I decide to go home, put on my comfy pyjamas, watch a movie and eat some of ice cream. With new found enthusiasm, I shut down my computer and head back downstairs, shouting a quick goodbye to the security guard at reception, and make my way to my truck.

As I reach the street I quicken my pace, nervous about being alone in the dark. I'm not scared of the dark, but there's just something creepy about the streets at night. I keep my head down and walk towards the streetlight I parked my truck under. My blood runs cold and I stop dead in my tracks; my two rear tires have been slashed!

And it looks like someone was looking to cause some serious damage—there aren't just one or two slashes—they've utterly destroyed my tires! Visions of the black car with tinted windows flash through my mind as I nervously glance around the street.

_It's just a coincidence, Bella. You don't know anyone that would do this on purpose. It's probably just kids._

Nervously, I take a last glance around. I decide I need to call Alice, but from the safety of the building. Quickening my pace to a slight jog, I make my way back to the office. The guard is shocked to see me, but lets me in so I can call Alice from inside.

Surprisingly, she picks up after two rings. "Bells, Bells, Bells, this had better be good… you know what I'm doing tonight."

"Al, I'm sorry but can you come get me?" I try to keep it cool, but now back in the safety of the office, I start to freak out. "Please?" I whimper.

My good friend picks up on my tone right away. "Why, Sweetie, what's happened?"

"Are you okay to come get me? I'll explain when you get here?"

"Are you still at work?"

"Yeah, I'm the saddo that works late on a Saturday."

"Okay, we'll leave now. Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, just shaken; I'll wait for you in reception." I say a quick goodbye and take a seat on the sofa to wait for them. She said "we" so I imagine she'll be bringing Jasper with her.

As I wait, a group of four of five young guys gather outside the reception window. They make a couple of cat calls and rude comments at me before the security guard chases them away with the threat of calling the police. That must be it—just some kids hanging around with nothing better to do. I feel like running after them and demanding they pay for the cost of the new tires, but before I can move, Alice comes running into the building.

"Oh my god—are you okay? What's happened? Are you hurt? Where's your truck? Did you call Edward?" She grabs me by the shoulders and looks me over, checking for injuries.

"Babe, relax! Look at her—no cuts, no bumps and no bruises—she's okay." Jasper wraps an arm around Alice, pulling her to him before looking back me. "Right, Bells?"

"Of course…I'm really sorry I ruined your night; I know you had a lot planned." I wink, as they look at each other and blush. "But some kids were messing around outside and have slashed my tires; so I was stuck here. I was pretty freaked out at the time and just needed a friendly voice." I feel so much more relaxed now, almost embarrassed for over-reacting.

"Where are they? We need to go to the police!" Alice tries to turn in Jasper's arms but he keeps a tight hold, preventing her from heading for the door.

"Relax, Al…they're long gone. I just wanna go home, have a bath, and go to bed. I'll call a garage for my truck in the morning."

"Makes sense…come on you two, let's go." Jasper takes me under his other arm and we head to their car.

I crawl into the back seat while Alice sits up front with Jasper. Slipping my phone out, I send a quick text to Edward, telling him I miss him and that I'll definitely be seeing him tomorrow. I smile to myself and my stomach flip-flops at the thought of _how_ _much_ of him I'm going to see. I lean my head against the car window, preparing to get comfy for the journey home; the next thing I know is Jasper is shaking me awake.

After thanking them both, I make my way inside, heading straight for the bathroom. I draw myself a hot bath, and grab a glass of wine and tub of ice cream from the kitchen. Once the tub is full, I climb straight in. The minute I'm immersed in the hot water the stress of the night falls away.

**EPOV**

_I love my job. I love my job. I love my job._

That's my mantra for the day and it's been on repeat in my mind from the minute I stepped into the club.

I made the decision to come into the club earlier than normal in the hope of catching up on some work. I spent most of the morning sitting around my apartment moping because I wasn't getting to see Bella. And of course the more I tried _not_ to think about her, the more I did. It didn't help that last night was a changing point in our relationship; which we celebrated with some awesome sex!

My plan for a quiet day of paperwork went to hell the minute I got out of my car. I walked into the club to find that nothing had been cleaned properly the night before. Emmett had obviously been in a rush to get home to Rosalie, and was apparently happy to let the rest of the team slack off as well. While I had expected this from him, I was a bit disappointed in Riley and would need to have words with him.

I call Jared, one of my bartenders who's hinted at progressing his career, and ask him if he can come in a few hours early to help me clean up and stock the bars. He happily agrees, eager for the extra hours and arrives soon after.

Things go from bad to worse when my cellar floods and the stock order arrives an hour before opening instead of early afternoon. Needless to say, the rest of my time at the club is spent running around trying to keep things in order. On the positive note, no horny thoughts of Bella fill my head.

When I finish work, I can't help being disappointed to see I only have two texts from her; one saying she misses me and the other saying good night. I let the rest of the team go, refusing their offers of going to a bar for after-work drinks, and stay behind alone to complete the paperwork for the night.

After about an hour or so of figures, I decide to call it a night. I do a quick final check, to see that nobody has been left passed out in the toilets, and that all the doors are locked, before making my way to my car.

At this time of the night—well, morning—I'm surprised to see another car in the parking lot, _and_ parked right next to mine with the engine running. From the doorway of the club, I can't tell too much about the car except it's white and has dark tinted windows. Since I don't know anyone who drives that kind of car, I decide to ignore it.

As I walk across the parking lot, I now see the car is a BMW M6, the sort of car I used to see frequently when I was with Lauren. It's the car a lot of the fathers bought their daughters when trying to show them they loved them. In fact, I'm pretty sure Lauren has a similar car. As I get closer, the engine turns off and the passenger door opens.

"God damn it." I mutter. I should have known she wouldn't give up that easily.

Lauren steps out her car, with what I assume she thinks is a sexy smirk. Hell, at one point I probably found it sexy! Now it's just pathetic.

"Edward, Darling…" She saunters to the back of her car, leaning against it as I walk towards her.

"I'm not your darling, Lauren…for fucks sake!" I walk straight past her, opening the back door of my car and throw my bag in. Before I have the chance to turn around, she's there, pressing herself against me.

"But you could be. We were so good, Eddie…we can be good together again. Surely you see that?"

I push myself back from the car, catching her by surprise, and manage to remove myself from her grip. I turn around, my back now pressed against my car. She smirks at me, and moves to trap me between my car and her arms. Thinking fast, I grab both her wrists, effectively blocking her from making any movement.

I lean forward so I can speak directly into her ear. "Lauren, I will say this one more time. We are over. I do not love you and even if I did, I wouldn't be stupid enough to take a cheating bitch like you back. I caught you once, but who's to say there weren't others?"

"Edw—"

"I'm not finished!" I hiss. "You will stop calling me! _And_ if it's you that's calling Bella, you'll stop that too! You _will_ leave us alone, and if I see you anywhere near here, my apartment, or Bella's, I'll be getting you on a harassment charge!" I release her arms and move towards the driver's side of the car. "Do we understand each other?"

Lauren backs away toward her car, nodding in agreement. "Yes." And with that, she gets into her car and speeds off into the darkness.

With my heart pounding, I wait until she's completely out of sight before I start my journey home. I can't believe I thought she would quit that easily; I'm such a fool. I hit the steering wheel in frustration, annoyed at my own stupidity. The same time my phone calls stop, Bella starts getting hang-ups? Doesn't exactly take a genius to figure that one out and I missed it! I'll see Bella tomorrow and I'll tell her then. I'll probably advise her to keep an eye out for anything out of place.

Suddenly I'm exhausted and a glance at the clock. It's just after 3:30 a.m. so the buzz from my shift is starting to wear off. I put my foot to the floor and in no time I'm home, with my ipod on, in hopes of blocking out Rosalie's screams of pleasure. As always, my dreams are now filled of a beautiful brunette.

**LPOV**

He doesn't mean it.

He still loves me.

He just doesn't realise it.

He's brainwashed.

After driving around the city for the remainder of the night, I pull up outside the apartment, but stay in the car. I pull out my camera and look through the pictures I've taken over the last few weeks.

I suppose she is sort of pretty, if you like that sort of thing. She's so plain. If she made an effort she'd definitely be a heart-breaker.

So this is how I need to look; how I need to dress, how I need to act to get Edward back.

Suddenly I realise I've been going about this all wrong; instead of focusing on Edward, I should be focusing more on Bella! If that's what he likes, that's what I need to become.

Noticing movement out of the corner of my eye, I crouch down in my seat. A cab pulls up and stops outside her apartment. She's leaving early today; it's barely daylight, and I don't even have time to go home and change. By the looks of her outfit, I can tell she's off to Edward's and not work. Those are not the kind of shoes she wears to work.

I sit up a bit straighter when I see her put something under the doormat—her key? She takes a minute to ensure the key is well hidden before rushing to the cab and sliding in the back seat. As the car pulls away from, I turn back to her apartment, focused solely on the ugly brown mat that is hiding the key to her place.

_Well this could be interesting._

**BPOV**

I wake earlier than normal, _much earlier_. I haven't really rested at all; my sleep plagued with nightmares caused by the events of the previous night. Realizing I'm not going back to sleep no matter how hard I try, I get up, shower, and head to Edward's. Hoping to steer clear of a grumpy Edward that I'm sure to meet since I'm waking him after only a few hours sleep, I decide to stop off for coffee and breakfast muffins. Wearing nothing but my underwear under my jacket should also help.

Although it's unnaturally early for anyone to be awake, Alice is up and already texting to ask to borrow some shoes for her date night tonight. Apparently it's a re-try, since I messed up their plans last night. Leaving my apartment, I put my spare key under the front door mat. Alice knows to push it back through the mail slot when she's finished.

I'm beginning to regret my underwear only idea, as I sit in the cab. First of all, the driver keeps adjusting his mirror and I think he's trying to see what's under my jacket. Now I have to walk into Starbucks—where I get nothing but weird looks—from both men and women! One guy in particular makes me feel especially uneasy. The way he looks at me, it's almost as if he knows what my plans are for the day. As I'm waiting for my order, he takes a few steps towards me as if he's going to start a conversation. Saved by the barista, my order is called and I'm on my way to Edward's.

When I arrive, I decide to call Edward's cell instead of ringing the doorbell; it would be mortifying if Emmett answered the door. I know for a fact, his pervy mind would know exactly what I'm wearing.

A sleepy Edward answers his phone on the third attempt, and begrudgingly agrees to come to the door to let me in.

Hearing his approach, I undo my jacket slightly and lean against the door, showing a slight hint of cleavage underneath. He won't be able to see everything, but if he's smart, he'll figure it out.

The door opens, and I can't help but smirk when I see Edward's reaction. Clearly upset at having to be awake so early, he has a pout on his face as he open's the door. Taking in my outfit, or lack thereof, his eyes widen and the sleepy look is gone as lust fills his eyes.

I tingle as I watch Edward's eyes roam my body, giving me a thorough eye fuck. As a crooked grin appears on his face, I know he's figured out my plan. Pushing the door wide open, he gestures for me to enter the apartment, where I proceed straight to this bedroom...losing the jacket as I go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always SM owns all things Twilight, I just like to have a little bit of fun with her characters.
> 
> Thanks to Marika for pre-reading. And as always huuuge thanks to Pattinlethr aka Jill (who I can now say I've met!) for beta'ing! The girl has the patience of a saint.
> 
> let me know your thoughts! x


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

Bad mood? What bad mood? Sure, I'm grumpy to be pulled from an amazing dream after just four hours of sleep, but that changes the minute I open the front door. Or maybe I'm still dreaming…

She's a walking fantasy. Bella stands in my doorway looking ravishing, holding coffee and a bag of goodies from Starbuck's. Freshly showered, her hair is still slightly damp, curling naturally and she's wearing minimal make-up—just like I like it. My eyes roam over her body, stopping at her tits. Just peeking out of her coat, they appear full and well supported, hinting at further surprises to come.

My heart, as well as other parts of my anatomy, warm at the sight of her. Only Bella could arouse me this early in the morning merely by showing up at my door. I must admit, I was beginning to feel like I'd never experience these feelings again. Lauren shredded my heart and my trust, and I wasn't sure I'd recover. But then Bella enters my life, and my world's turned upside-down. All attempts at keeping my heart at a distance have failed. She owns me now.

Looking at her, something inside me just snaps.

_Mine!_

The green-eyed monster within awakens, when I realise other men have seen her like this! She looks as if she's been ravished. My dick hardens as I think of all the ways I can mark her as mine.

Smirking, I gesture for her to enter, eager to see the rest of her plan. Thrusting the coffee and brown bag into my hands, Bella passes me and heads straight for the bedroom. My cock throbs as she tosses the jacket to the floor, confirming my earlier suspicions. She's nearly naked, wearing only a black bra and panty set with stockings. I whimper as she reaches the end of the hallway, looking over her shoulder and winking at me.

Forgetting all about breakfast, I drop it on the table and run to the bedroom where she's waiting. For every step that I take towards her, Bella moves further back on the bed, until she reaches the headboard. Opening her legs, she gives me a peek at her lace covered core. I take in the view, reminding myself just how fucking lucky I am, before crawling to my place between her legs. As I hover above her, she wraps her silky legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

A smile crosses her lips and she leans up to give me a kiss. "I just wanted to say good morning."

"Mmm…good morning indeed." I kiss her again, but this time I don't pull away. My tongue traces her lip and I nip it lightly. Opening her mouth, Bella deepens the kiss, our tongues dancing lazily together.

I love kissing this woman, but her boldness this morning has me eager for more. My lips make their way from hers, travelling down her body.

Her neck. _Kiss._

Her collar bone. _Kiss._

The swell of her breasts. _Kiss._

My arms move behind Bella, pulling her towards me, encouraging her to sit up. As soon as her back leaves the bed, I unclasp her bra and lay her down against the sheets. Shrugging out of the lace, she tosses it to the floor before pulling me to her.

My lips find her breasts. I relish their softness against my skin and their weight in my hands. I tease by avoiding her nipples, now pebbled in the crisp morning air.

"Mmmm…Edward…more."

_With pleasure._

I swirl my tongue around her rosy peak, causing her back to arch in pleasure. Sucking and nipping gently, I can't get enough. Releasing her nipple, I move to the other, my fingers twisting where lips have just been. Satisfied with her breathy moans, my lips continue their journey south.

Her silky stomach. _Kiss._

The curve of her hip. _Kiss._

Her tempting thigh. _Kiss._

Bella writhes beneath me as I cover her body in kisses, avoiding the one place we both want most. Finally my teasing becomes too much and she bucks her hips, growling.

"Ugh, Edward, please…"

The begging does me in. Holding her knees, I spread her wide for me, moaning when I see the dampness of her panties. My fingers hook around them, pulling the lace down her legs, throwing them in the same area as her bra. Running my hands up her right leg, I stop when I reach the edge of her stocking. Maintaining eye contact, I slowly roll it down, before moving to her left.

Finally, I have her bare for me.

Placing one last wet kiss on her perfect thigh, I surprise her with a long, slow lick of her pussy with my flattened tongue.

"Oh, Edward!" She fists the bed sheets and thrusts her hips into my face. Placing an arm on her hips, I hold her in place.

Using my other hand, I run my fingers against her soaking core, slowly pushing inside, finger fucking her while my tongue flicks her swollen clit. Eager to have her screaming my name, I add another finger, pumping faster and deeper. Her hips meet me thrust for thrust, dictating the pace she needs.

"Gonna…Edward…" She whimpers incoherently—a tell tale sign she's close.

"That's it, baby, cum for me." I slide a hand under her hips, pulling her closer. She tastes so good—I lap at her wet folds, alternating between long strokes and light nibbles to her clit.

Moments later Bella is panting, moaning my name, and grinding against my mouth. She lets go of the sheets and fists her hands in my hair, keeping me exactly where she wants me— _needs_ me. Knowing she's close, I curl my fingers and give one last nibble to her clit, sending her body into spasms, as she cums on my tongue and fingers. Her body shudders violently, as I continue working her until her orgasm subsides.

I feel her relax and her fingers tug on my hair, hinting she wants me to move up her body. Happily I oblige, licking her salty skin as I go. I'm met with a fierce kiss, her tongue caressing mine, tasting herself on me. Her hands work their way down my body, grabbing my ass and pulling me to her, causing the perfect friction.

"Ugh, god I want you." I whisper against her lips.

"Take me then…" Bella whispers as she pushes me away. I'm confused. But my confusion turns to pure lust, as I watch her roll onto her stomach, raising her ass before me. Leaning up on her elbows, she spreads her legs and looks at me from over her shoulder.

_Holy. Fuck._

Wasting no time, I reach in my nightstand and pull out a condom. Stroking myself, I tear open the wrapper with my teeth, and roll it over my throbbing penis. I can't help but stare at her ass, especially in this position. It's perfect. I stroke her slit with the head of my cock, coating it in her juices. I push in just the tip, teasing her.

"Fuck me, Edward, please."

Positioning myself behind her, I grab onto her exquisite ass, thrusting inside with one fluid motion. We both gasp at the feeling. Moving against her, I watch my dick slide in and out where we're connected. It's so fucking sexy. I pump harder and faster, losing myself in the feeling. Bella arches her back and I plunge deeper, causing us both to moan loudly.

Removing one of my hands from her ass, I reach around and grab her tit, pinching the nipple. Bella curses under her breath. She pushes back, meeting my thrusts, snaking her hand between us. Her fingers find where we come together, feeling the friction. They travel lower, caressing my balls, tugging them slightly.

_God, I'm going to lose my mind!_

Dragging my fingers to her clit, I pinch it. Bella screams my name. I thrust deeper, faster, until she clenches around my cock, cumming hard. I can't hold out any longer, her sweet pussy milking my cock. Exhausted and completely sated, we collapse into a tangle of sweaty bodies and sheets.

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God.

If this is the outcome of wearing sexy underwear and modelling it for your boyfriend, then I need to make a trip to the mall and stock my panty drawer—now!

Edward groans, rolling out of bed to dispose of the condom, as I crawl under the covers. The lack of sleep from last night, followed by our early morning "work-out" has left me exhausted. I curl up on what's now my side of Edward's bed and within minutes, he joins me. Curling up behind me, he throws an arm over my waist and pulls me close. He yawns and murmurs "goodnight" as we both drift off to sleep.

I wake hours later, to the sun filtering through the curtains and a cold bed. A glance at the alarm clock tells me it's just after eleven. Wow, I never sleep this late.

I hear movement and laughter in the kitchen, so I guess round two isn't in the cards. I suppose I'll get up and join the party. Hunting around Edward's room, I find his work shirt from last night and a clean pair of boxers. I grin, realising this might help kick off round two.

"Morning!" I announce as I walk in the kitchen, joining the three of them. Edward's wearing nothing but his pyjama bottoms so I go directly to him, wrapping my arms around his naked chest and kissing his shoulder. Even though I was very much satisfied by our earlier activities, my body is already craving more. Not happy with my simple peck, Edward turns his head to give me a proper good morning kiss, causing me to shiver. I forget that we have an audience until a throat clears behind me.

"Well, well, Bells. When did you sneak in?" I turn to Emmett who's standing with his arms crossed over his chest, also wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms.

"This morning. You probably didn't hear me over Rosalie's fake screams of pleasure." I smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't pull me into this." Rosalie moves from her spot to join Emmett, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't pout, it doesn't suit you. And you know I don't fake anything."

She walks to the cupboard and pulls out four plates, setting them up on the table. Emmett's eyes follow her as she moves. I don't blame him. Rosalie's never been one to dress down and that includes for bed. Whereas some girls, me included, love nothing more than wearing a guy's t-shirt and no make-up, Rosalie can't be seen like that. This morning is no exception—she's dressed in a thin red nighty that hugs her figure, especially her tits, and stops mid-thigh. Even first thing in the morning my friend looks amazing, and although I hate it, I feel a little inadequate standing here next to her.

But then I catch Edward staring at me, his eyes full of desire. He might be into the sexy underwear now and then, but my boy loves me wearing his clothes. Knowing he's been busted, he blushes and winks at me. I can't help but blush in return, taking my seat at the table.

Edward fills up his plate with fruit before turning to me. "You slept awful late, baby, you okay?"

I nod. "Fine, just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

"Everything okay?"

_Is everything okay? No, not really. I've been getting weird phone calls, I'm being followed by a strange black car, and then to top it off, last night my tires were slashed._

"Yeah, babe, I'm fine." Leaning forward, I place a kiss to his lips. "Yesterday was just a long day." I decide not to tell Edward for the moment. The phone calls have stopped, I've only seen the black car once, and the kids last night were clearly responsible for the tires. I'm probably just overreacting.

Satisfied with my answer, Edward smiles. He and Emmett start discussing a Jazz night at the club. I pick at the fruit on my plate, contemplating all the recent events. They have to be coincidence. I can't imagine anyone remotely interested in messing with me. I'm jolted out of my thoughts when someone kicks me under the table.

Rosalie stares at me. She raises her eyebrows in question—clearly she saw through my response. I shake my head and gesture to the door, silently telling her I'll explain it all later. Finishing my breakfast, I leave the guys still deep in discussion, and head down the hall. I barely make it out of the kitchen before I feel Rose behind me. Not wanting to have this conversation in the hallway where we can easily be overheard, I walk to the bathroom. She enters behind me and I lock the door for privacy. Pulling the toilet seat down, I sit and face Rosalie, who's leaning against the sink, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

"Well?"

"Uh…well, I kind of had a bad night." I explain about my tires and how I called Alice to come get me.

"What the fuck!" She whisper-shouts at me. "Did you call the cops on those kids?"

"No, I just wanted to get home. It had been a long day and I was grumpy and tired. Plus I couldn't be sure it was them anyway. I woke up early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep, so decided to come over here." I look to my feet as Rose smirks at me.

"So I see. I take it you've broken the "slow rule" and you're actually fucking again?"

"Yeah, but that's a longer story. One for a girl's night, not a sneaky ten minutes hiding in my boyfriend's bathroom!"

She laughs, and asks me about my truck.

"Well, I actually needed to talk to you about that…" I trail off hoping she'll get the hint, which she does.

"Where is it? I'll have it picked up and taken to the garage. You can pay for the tires but you're not paying for the labor."

We've had this discussion a few times before so I don't bother arguing. I give her the details on the truck and she leaves the bathroom to get dressed.

**LPOV**

I watch as the cab drives away, turning the corner and is finally out of sight. "Perfect. Now that the bitch is gone I can get a hold of her key." I quickly take the key from its hiding place under the mat and run back to my car.

I don't need to worry about anyone seeing me. I've been watching her house for weeks, so I know her neighbors aren't even up yet.

"If I hurry I can make it into town, have a copy of the key made, and be back before her neighbors wake. Then I'll just wait for the right moment."

All I need to do is get in there.

**BPOV**

As much as I want to stay and maybe go for round two…and maybe three, we can't. Work calls for both of us. Since I got a cab this morning, Edward gives me a lift home on his way to work. I told him I'd get another cab home, but he won't hear of it. Especially since I didn't bring a change of clothes and I'm back in just my underwear and coat.

Edward had pouted like a spoiled child when he came back to the bedroom and found me freshly showered and ready to leave. He even spent the whole ride to my place trying to convince me of a quickie before he left for work. With a steamy kiss, full of promises for later, I tell him to hold that thought and I'll be waiting naked for him when he finishes his shift at the club.

Wearing a goofy smile, I watch Edward until I can no longer see his car. Just being with him has erased my bad mood.

Entering my apartment, I find my spare key on the hallway floor, just as I expected. Alice has already been here to grab what she needed.

As sexy as this underwear is, I'm uncomfortable. Quickly, I pull on my sweats and a tank top—my comfy working gear—and set up my laptop. My plan for the rest of the day is to work on the interview, and at least have a rough draft to show Angela on Monday.

I manage to put in a few decent hours before hunger takes over. Deciding that I won't get anything more done until I take a break and clear my head, I stop for lunch. I make a chicken salad and then take Jake on a long walk since he's been cooped up all day.

Its overcast, but I don't think we'll have to worry about rain. We travel our usual route, to the end of my block and around the edge of the woods, before coming to a large field. I walk the path to the field but let Jake off his lead, knowing he'll run ahead a bit, but won't let me out of his sight.

I take my time, enjoying the fresh air and my thoughts.

The last few weeks have been a bustle of activity, with my new job and Edward. _Edward._ Just thinking his name causes butterflies. Taking things slow was a good choice for both of us—we needed to work through our trust issues. And without sex messing things up, it worked.

Edward's really had me since that first night, but I'm glad I listened to my friends and pursued him to meet again. He treats me the way a guy _should_ treat his girlfriend, the way I see Jasper with Alice. When I think of him, see him, I get this fluttery feeling in my heart and it makes me believe in true romance again. Could Edward really be _my_ prince?

I reach the end of the field but let Jake run for a bit longer before calling him back. It's not every day we enjoy dry weather, so I let him enjoy the longer walk while he can. Eventually, a panting Jake returns. I put him back on the leash and we make our way home.

As we near the front door, Jake's coat bristles and he starts to whine. He tugs on his lead, pulling us away from my apartment. Nervously, I glance around to see if there's anyone close by, causing this reaction. Jake doesn't normally behave like this and it's unsettling.

Nothing looks out of the ordinary. The lady a few doors down is mowing her lawn, kids are on their bikes, and the guy next door is taking out his trash. Traffic on my street is normal and there's no freaky black car in sight.

Deciding he's just spooked, I pull on his lead and head towards the door. I have my keys ready so I can get inside quickly if needed.

I make it as far as the front door before I stop and pull out my cell phone. I call Edward.

"Hey, baby, what's up?"

"C-can you come to my apartment? I think someone's been inside…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Like?
> 
> So as always, huge thanks go to Marika, my pre-reader for all her help with this! Whenever I'm stuck she always helps me out!
> 
> And a huuuuge thanks to my amazing beta/friend Pattinlethr. She's the reason the story is what it is
> 
> Disclaimer: As always the amazing S. Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just like to play with the characters.
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts... x


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Grabbing my keys, I jump up from the desk, knocking my chair to the floor in the process. Hearing that someone's broken into Bella's apartment and may possibly still be there has me running out the door. Without knowing anything about the break in, one name enters my mind— _Lauren._ Would she seriously go that far? And why now?

Forgetting about Lauren for now, I focus on Bella's voice on the other end of the line. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah I suppose. I haven't gone inside yet and Jake is acting really weird. Edward, the door is open but it doesn't look like it's been forced. How can that be?"

As she's speaking her voice is getting higher and higher. I can tell she's close to loosing it.

"I'm on my way. Just stay there and don't go inside. And call the police—they need to be involved, baby."

Hearing her sniff makes my heart ache. "Okay, I will. Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Please hurry."

"I'm walking out the door now."

Hanging up, I search for Emmett. I find him behind one of the bars helping Paul with stock. "Emmett, can I speak to you in private for a minute?"

He frowns, walking to the end of the bar and out of earshot of Paul. "What's up?"

"Bella just called and thinks someone's broken into her apartment. I'm heading there now. I doubt that I'll be back in tonight."

Emmett's look of shock turns to concern as I give him the details of my conversation with Bella. I also reveal my fears regarding Lauren, recounting the numerous calls to my cell phone, our apartment, and Bella's phone. Briefly I explain how she's been showing up at the club after hours and unannounced.

"So you really think it could be Lauren? Would she be that vindictive?" Emmett has never been a fan of Lauren but he still tries to see the good in everyone.

"C'mon, Em, you know she'll do anything to get her way. And Bella's standing in the way of something she wants." Just saying it out loud makes it feel more real.

"You sure?"

"Emmett everything points at her!" Paul turns to look at us. Walking away from the bar, I lower my voice and Emmett follows. "It has to be Lauren."

"Okay, if you think it's her then I'm with you—especially if she's gone psycho and is after our Bella. What should we do?"

I have absolutely no idea what to do. Without proof will the police even be able to help us? Could we pursue a restraining order?

Sensing my mood Emmett claps me on the shoulder. "C'mon, Ed, we'll get through this. First thing, we'll get caller ID on the apartment phone. If the calls continue, we'll keep track of them and get the police involved." I nod in agreement. "But you need to talk with Bella about your suspicions. A vandalized apartment might not be only thing that's happened."

He's right. I haven't told Bella anything about Lauren and in hindsight, it looks as though trying to protect her has actually put her in danger.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be at Bella's, do you mind getting the stuff for the phone today?" I ask.

"No problem, I'll deal with it before we open tonight. Now go!" Playfully he shoves me towards the front door, but underneath I know he's serious.

I arrive at Bella's apartment at the same time as a police cruiser. She's sitting on the sidewalk, Jake lying next to her. I'm out of the car and with her in an instant.

"Baby, you okay?"

**BPOV**

I see his car. He's here. He came just like he said he would. Unsure of my legs, I remain sitting. A gust of wind gives me a chill so I lean into Jake, sitting diligently by my side.

Someone broke into my apartment. I'm numb.

Things like this happen in movies, not to me. As I sit here, pieces begin to fall into place. The phone calls, the strange car following me, my tires being slashed, and now this. It's time for me to stop denying that any of this has been a coincidence. Someone has it out for me. I just don't know who…or why.

"Baby, you okay?"

His voice pulls me back to the present. Edward crouches down, concern etched on his face. His eyes rake over me, assessing for damage. When he finds nothing his eyes meet mine. "Bella?"

"I'm fine, Edward, just a bit shaken." Nodding towards my apartment, I add, "I've not gone inside yet."

"Good, we'll let the police handle that." He takes my hand, helping me to my feet. Needing his touch, I drop Jake's leash and wrap my arms around Edward, pulling him closer.

Edward instinctively draws me in. Burying my face against his chest, I close my eyes, hoping that when I open them none of this will have happened. Inhaling deeply, I try to forget and focus on Edward. A man has never smelled so good—freshly washed clothes, and a hint of cologne, and just Edward. Even his scent is soothing.

We hold each other for a moment before I'm brought back to reality.

"Excuse me, Miss? I'm looking for Bella Swan."

I pull away from my safe haven, to meet the two police officers standing before us.

"I'm Bella, the one who called." My voice shakes.

They show us their badges and identify themselves as Officers Benjamin and Miller.

"Have either of you been inside the apartment?" Officer Benjamin looks past us towards my door.

"No. I didn't want to go in by myself if someone was still inside. I called you and Edward and just waited outside with Jake."

Officer Miller looks at Edward. "And you are?"

"Edward, her boyfriend—Jake is her dog." Edward explains, hugging me close.

"Okay, you two stay out here. We'll take a look inside. Once we've determined there's no one still inside and assess any damage, you'll need to have a look around to see if anything's missing or looks out of place."

A shaky sigh escapes me, as I nod and watch as the officers enter my apartment.

As we wait, Edward and I stand linked together in comfortable silence. Jake, who hasn't left my side since we returned from our walk, finally lays down now that he's satisfied we're not in any immediate danger. Even my dog is stressed. For some reason I find this funny and chuckle. My giggling continues and I find that I can't stop.

Edward's watching me, clearly concerned. I hate that he's looking at me like that, with pity in his eyes. Hiding my face in his chest, I let sobs replace my giggles.

**EPOV**

It takes a few seconds before I realise my girl is no longer giggling, but sobbing into my chest. With no words to truly offer her comfort, I simply wrap her in my arms, holding her as she lets it out.

Life continues all around us—people out walking their dogs, doing yard work, and going to and from work. But we don't notice any of it—we're in our own little bubble. A frightened, trembling Bella remains safe in my arms, all thoughts focused on this mess.

What do we do next?

Was Lauren really behind this?

How do I stop this? How can I protect her?

A good bit later the cops return, confirming the all clear. They ask us to look around for items that are missing but not to touch anything.

"It's a long shot, but we're going to dust for fingerprints." Officer Benjamin explains, "Because it wasn't a forced entry the perp probably knew to wear gloves, but we'll see if anything turns up."

We follow them in and I take a step back letting Bella lead the way. As we reach the front door she tells Jake to lie down, which he does obediently. Stepping into the apartment, Bella stops and takes in her surroundings. I think we both expected the place to be ransacked.

Moving forward, I follow as she walks through her home.

Starting in the front living area, we see nothing out of the ordinary. Her work is scattered all over the table but she assures us she left it that way. She prefers "organized chaos" when working.

Tentatively she moves to the next room—her bedroom. Reaching the door she slowly pushes it open, taking uncertain steps inside. The officer watches from the doorway, waiting for direction from Bella. Glancing around, I don't see anything unusual. I expected broken glass, overturned furniture, and expensive items missing. Instead it looks as though someone simply walked in, looked around, and walked back out. Who breaks into an apartment but doesn't take anything? What's the point in that?

More importantly, why would Lauren do that?

A gasp from Bella halts my thoughts. She's pointing at her chair.

"I had a dress lying there, it's gone." She turns on the spot, doing a quick scan of the room before looking back at me. "It's gone. It's not in the hamper, on the floor, or in the closet."

Her eyes narrow as she takes in the rest of her room. I try to help but I'm not sure what I should be looking for. I mean, Bella's not the tidiest person so there are things out of place all around here room—that's normal.

Bella walks over to her dressing table. Frowning, she checks out her make-up and turns to me, her brown eyes wide.

"My brush is gone."

"What?" That's not what I was expecting to hear.

"My brush is gone. I always leave it here. And…" she pushes a few bottles and containers around, "…so is my favourite lip gloss and mascara."

"Are you sure?" Surely even Lauren wouldn't sink so low. What's the point of stealing make-up and a brush? I don't get it.

"What do you mean am I sure? These are my things." Bella's voice is slightly higher than normal. "And they're not where I usually leave them. I don't have a lot of make-up so I'd notice if something was missing!"

Moving behind her, I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle at her ear. "Shhhh…it's going to be okay. Take a deep breath, baby." She's trembling and I know it's not because she's cold. Her breathing is laboured as silent tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

After a few minutes she calms and straightens in my arms. "C'mon, let's get this over with." Bella looks at Officer Benjamin. "Every room?" He nods. As I follow Bella to the bathroom, I notice Officer Miller dusting the front door for prints.

Bella makes a quick scan of the bathroom and comes out before I can enter. Fisting my shirt in her hands, looking past me to the cops, Bella whispers, "They've taken my shower gel."

**BPOV**

The car ride to Edward's place is tense. After a few heated words at my house, we've not spoken and the silence in the car is overwhelming. After covering the rest of the apartment to look for missing items with Officer Benjamin, Officer Benjamin finished dusting and confirmed that the entry to my apartment wasn't forced. Either I had left my door open, which I know I didn't do, or someone used a key to get in.

So now I don't even feel safe in my own home. Edward insisted I stay with him until this mess is solved. We packed a few essentials, put Jake in the back of the car, and left as soon as the officers were done with us. While I love the fact that Edward stepped forward without hesitation, I don't like having to rely on other people. And without meaning to, I acted on my emotions and took my pissy mood out on him.

The events of the last few weeks, especially the tire slashing and now the break-in, have left me feeling vulnerable. I hate that some psycho clearly has it out for me. There's no question about it now—it has to be the same person.

"You should probably let Alice and Rose know you're staying with me." Edward's voice cuts through the silence and I acknowledge him with a nod. He's right, they'll freak if they find out about this from someone else. "I'd also call someone at work and let them know you won't be in tomorrow. We'll need to go back to get the rest of your stuff and see about getting the locks changed once the police are finished."

My head is spinning. I haven't thought that far ahead. Thank God Edward is here to keep me on track.

Pulling up outside Edward's apartment, I send a quick text to the girls letting them know I'd be at Edward's if they needed me and that I'd talk to them tomorrow. I can't deal with talking through it just yet.

Following behind Edward, I take my things straight to his room. It doesn't take long to unpack. Since I already have some of my things here, I just add to the pile.

Using our silence to my advantage, I nervously call Alec's emergency number. I hate that I need to call in sick after just starting. But after hearing my explanation, he insists I take as long as I need and to keep him in the loop.

My last call is to Angela. I feel horrible leaving her with all the work to do for such a big article. But again I needn't have worried, she's understanding and only concerned for my safety. I let her know I'll email the work I've managed to do so far and promise to see her next week.

With all the necessities done for the evening, I silence my phone and place it on the bedside table.

My mind is racing. For now, I just want to forget everything. I want to take a bath and clear my head.

On my way to the bathroom I hear Edward on the phone. "…won't be coming in unless you need me. No, it's serious—we'll explain when you get back. Yeah thanks, Em. Did you get the caller ID set up?" Knowing that he's speaking to Emmett, I make my presence known. Edward looks up and offers a smile. "Yeah tomorrow. Okay, call me if you need me, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow." Hanging up, he walks over to me, taking me in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" he whispers.

"Tired, drained, freaked out, but generally okay." I smile at him sheepishly. "Thanks for today." I lean into him, my cheek flush against his chest, enjoying his strength. I've spent most of the day in his arms—I feel safe there.

"That's to be expected. Do you want to talk about it? Or would you like to take a shower or bath to relax?"

I smile and look up at him. "You read my mind—I would kill for a bath."

He kisses my forehead, takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. "Grab what you need and I'll run the bath for you."

I find my pyjamas and enter the bathroom, which is already filled with steam. Edward's perched on the side of the tub, his hand in the water, testing the temperature.

Standing, he picks up a towel and dries himself. "Okay, it's ready. Take your time—I'll wait for you in the bedroom and we can talk after you're out."

I reach out and grab his hand as he moves past me. "Stay. Please?"

He looks to the bath then back at me. We won't both fit in the bath comfortably. I would have to sit on his lap…and we'd be naked…and that would most likely lead to sex and tonight isn't about that. I just need him with me.

"You don't need to get in. Just sit with me?"

"Climb in—I'll be back in a minute." I do as he says and undress quickly, before slipping into the water. I can't help the moan that escapes as the hot water washes over me, soothing my tight muscles.

"Is it warm enough?" I startle as Edward comes back into the bathroom, a pillow and towel in hand. Dropping the towel on the floor, he sits, placing the pillow against the wall behind him.

Closing my eyes I lay back, relaxing into the heat. "Mmm, it's perfect. Thank you, Edward." He hums in response. "And not just for the bath—for today—all of it."

"Anytime, Bella, you know that." I smile at his response, as an easy silence falls over us and I enjoy my bath.

**EPOV**

I wait and watch. A hint of a smile graces her face. After everything that's happened today, she finally seems calm. All the stress and angst, so clear on her face earlier, is gone. With her skin free of make-up and her hair tied back, she looks perfect. I can't bring myself to look away.

We sit in silence. Her eyes remain closed and mine never leave her.

After a while Bella starts to get restless and stands. Quickly, I grab the towel I placed on the heater and wrap it around her as she steps out.

"Are you hungry? Would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

Shaking her head she responds, "Can we just put on a movie and watch it in bed? I'm pretty beat."

I nod and step away so she can dry herself. "Anything in particular?"

"Umm…something funny or a chick flick? I'm pretty sure I've left some here. Just not a drama or a thriller, I'm not up for that." She laughs, trying to make light of the situation but there's no humour in it.

Before leaving to find a not-scary-funny-film, I lean in and place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Bella continues to dry herself and gets ready for bed. Quickly I go to the kitchen to see if we have any movie appropriate snacks. As luck would have it, there are a few bags of popcorn left over from Bella's movie night with Rose and Alice.

By the time I get back to the bedroom, Bella has snuggled under the duvet and is patiently waiting for me. She's stolen all the pillows and propped them up behind her so she's comfy sitting up.

I pass her the popcorn before putting in the DVD. Judging by the girly cover, I'm hoping _27 Dresses_ is an angst free film. With the movie started, I strip down to my boxers and climb into bed with my girl. Bella opens her arms and I don't hesitate. Sliding to the middle of the bed, I wrap my arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer. Eager to feel the same closeness, she hooks her arm around my waist and throws a leg over mine.

Normally, the minute we get into bed we can't stop touching each other and it leads to fuckawesome sex. Tonight's different. When I think about the things that are happening to Bella and the danger she's potentially in, I can't bear it. I want her safe, happy, and _with me_. The feel of her next to me now, gives me peace to know that she's safe for the moment. And I'm glad she finds security in my arms.

Only ten minutes into the movie and I hear Bella's breathing become deeper and more regular. I'd hoped to talk about my suspicions tonight, but I'm happy to see that she fell asleep so easily, even if her hold on me is tighter than normal.

Talking can wait until the morning.

**BPOV**

I wake feeling rested, despite yesterday's events. It's actually later than I normally sleep and I don't think I even moved last night. I know it's due to the man lying next to me. With Edward I know I'm safe, even unconsciously.

Lying here, I think about what I should do about my situation. To be honest, I have no idea where to start. It's funny, you read about this kind of thing in the papers all the time, but you don't put yourself in the victim's shoes. I've never thought "what would I do" before. I smile, because no matter what happens I'll have Edward at my side.

Just as I think about getting up and making breakfast, Edward begins to stir. Wanting to enjoy a few more minutes with him, I remain still so he thinks I'm asleep.

He sees right through me.

His fingers slowly begin to trace lines up and down my back, immediately causing goose bumps to rise where he's touched me.

"Nice try, Bella. I know you're awake."

I giggle and move from my comfy position. "Good morning." Leaning on my elbows I move up Edward's body and kiss him lightly. "How did you sleep?"

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer so my body is once again flush with his. "Perfectly, I think I like having you in my bed." He raises his head, trying for another kiss but I pull away. For me, morning breath ruins the moment. As does the fact that I really need to pee.

"Hold that thought, handsome. I need the bathroom and a shower. You can start on breakfast."

He groans and dramatically throws his arm over his eyes. I laugh at his theatrics. As much as I would love to stay in bed or have a shower with him, we'd become distracted, and we have a lot to get done today. Like it or not, someone is after me and I refuse to be a sitting duck for them.

Fresh from my shower, I enter the kitchen and Edward pulls out a chair for me. He's not fully dressed yet, only wearing his pyjama bottoms. I take a few seconds to enjoy the view. Why was I so eager to pass on morning sex? Taking my seat, Edward places a cup of coffee and a plate of toast in front of me. He grabs his own breakfast from the counter and sits next to me.

"So?"

I look at him. "So?"

"Talk to me, baby. What's going through your mind with all of this?" He takes my hand in his, stroking my knuckles with his thumb. His eyes are on my face, looking as if he expects me to burst into tears.

"Don't look at me like that—I'm not going to cry, Edward." My voice is calm and confident. He smiles, encouraging me to continue. "That's what this person wants and I refuse to let them beat me. I'll take the proper steps to protect myself but I'm not going to hide."

"We, Bella, there's no "I" or "me". It's us. I'm here with you and we'll do this together." His words move me. It's like he knows exactly what my heart needs to hear. I lean into his side, my face beaming. He clears his throat and I know we just shared a moment.

"Do you have any idea who it could be? Who would want to break into your apartment?"

This is it. Time to tell Edward about everything that's happened and how I believe it's all linked. I know he's going to be angry—hell, I'm angry that I didn't figure it out before now. But he's said we're in this together, and I know he's going to be pissed that I didn't share all the pieces as they happened.

"Umm…no. But there are a few other things that have happened that make me think it's someone that has it in for me specifically and it wasn't just a random break-in." Still tucked against his side, I feel his body stiffen. I'm afraid to look at him yet. I've not even told him the worst.

"You mean the phone calls? You think they're related?"

"Well, there have been more than phone calls…" Edward leans away from me and I sit back on my chair. Finally I meet his eyes, which are blazing with anger.

"Go on."

"Well, the phone calls were the start. I also think I've been followed. At the time I wasn't sure, I thought I was just being paranoid and over-thinking things. Who would follow me, right? Then my tires got slashed—"

His chair scrapes across the floor as he roughly pushes away from the table. "WHAT?"

I shrink into my seat. "I never said anything because I didn't want you to worry. I just thought it was kids." Sensing my response to his reaction, Edward slides his chair to me. Opening his arms, I move back to my original position.

He hugs me tight. "I'm sorry I freaked out. Please don't think I'm mad at you, I'm just worried. So many times this person has gotten close to you, something could have happened."

Moving from my chair, I straddle his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't connect the dots. If I'd thought it was serious I would have told you."

He sighs and kisses me softly on the forehead. "I know. So from here forward we need to work through this together. No more hiding anything."

Content, I hug him and lean my head against his. "Agreed."

We sit in silence for a few minutes before he speaks again. "So, since we're not hiding anything…" I lean back to look at him, surprised. "I have an idea who it might be."

The shock is evident on my face. "You do? How? Who?"

"I think Lauren could be capable of this."

"Lauren, as in your ex, Lauren? You think she's that crazy?"

"No, I didn't consider her at first, but now everything seems to point to her. My phone calls, your phone calls, and now you tell me you've been followed? It has to be her."

"I'm not sure. Why would she go this far just to scare me off? Don't take this the wrong way, but if she just wants a rich boy there are plenty of other guys out there." Pausing to look at him directly, I ask, "What makes you certain it's her?"

"Umm…well just before your phone calls started, Lauren was calling me. I let her know that I didn't want anything to do with her, but she was persistent and continued to call. Eventually I just stopped answering." Remaining on his lap, I lean away, trying to process what he's telling me. "And it wasn't just the calls—she was sending numerous texts a day. Then I saw her at the club—"

"The night I saw the two of you in the hallway."

"No, babe, she's shown up a few other times. Mostly she's managed to sneak into the club and then she's been thrown out. But last night she waited outside the club and cornered me when I was going to my car." His hands tighten on my hips as I attempt to stand.

"Please don't be mad, babe. I never told you for the same reasons you didn't tell me. I didn't want you to worry and I thought she was harmless. But last night is the last straw, I won't have her terrorising you— _us_!" He leans back, placing his fingers under my chin to tilt my head so I'm forced to meet his gaze. "You mean too much to me."

His words warm my heart. I know our feelings are becoming stronger each day. Instinctively I lean forward and softly kiss Edward's lips, conveying what I don't have the words for yet. We don't deepen the kiss. We don't need to.

Sitting in silence for a few moments, we process what we've just learned and where this leaves us.

I speak first. "So what should we do now?"

"Well, you're staying here for the foreseeable future. I know you feel like I've cornered you into it, but I can't bear the thought of you staying at that apartment. And we'll need to change your phone numbers." I nod, agreeing with everything he says. I'm against moving out but until we know for sure who we're dealing with, it makes sense. "Emmett's also gotten caller ID for our house, so we'll get that worked out when he gets home."

I stiffen on Edward's knee when I realise Emmett isn't here. That means he's slept at Rose's last night. Which also means Rose probably knows what's going on, but found out from Emmett. This is _not_ a good thing. My message did not indicate anything was wrong, just that I would be at Edward's.

Jake starts barking from his new spot in the front room. I cringe knowing full well who will be walking through that door.

The door opens with a bang. "Right bitches, get dressed we're back!" We watch as Emmett makes his way past the kitchen on his way to his bedroom, but stops when he sees us sitting at the table.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" He waggles his eyebrows and smirks. I can't help but giggle. He always seems to be able to brighten any mood.

"Is she here? I want an explanation NOW!" I cringe as I hear Rose stomp through the apartment looking for me. When she sees me, she stops in the kitchen doorway, preventing me from making a run for it.

With a hand on her hip and an accusing glare in my direction, she asks, "Well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…Thoughts?
> 
> Big Thanks to my pre-reader Marika! She spots the hole's in my story!
> 
> And huuuuge hugs and thanks to my amazing beta Pattinlethr. This girl is amazing! She has the patience of a saint
> 
> Disclaimer: As you know by now, S. Meyer owns all; I just like to play with the characters.
> 
> So, comment box is below, leave me some love
> 
> xo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter looks at legal stuff and restraining order – I tried to keep to the facts as much as possible, but please remember this is fiction! I'm not from the U.S and I don't know anyone in legal so some of it will be a bit of a stretch of the truth!
> 
> Anyway, I hate long author's notes….as always S Meyer owns all, I just like to play with the characters!
> 
> As always thanks go to Marika my pre-reader for helping me out. Also, for this chapter MrsK81 also helped pre-read and I owe her heaps! Have you read her stories? If not…you need to…like now.
> 
> Also can't forget my AMAZING beta Pattinlethr, I'd honestly be lost without this girl!

**BPOV**

I've managed to get Alice to calm down, but as usual, Rose is taking a bit longer. She's not particularly angry—it's just her way of showing she's worried about me. Her over-protective mode always gets the best of her and I love her for it.

I'd decided it was best to fill them in at the same time, so I called Alice and asked her to come to the guys' apartment. I think she sensed something was wrong, so she had someone cover the shop and joined us within the hour.

I told them everything, from the prank calls, to Lauren showing up at the club on numerous occasions, and finally the break-in at my apartment. They both totally freaked, of course—a mixture of them being worried and also hurt that I hadn't told them anything. I'd explained that even I hadn't put everything together until just recently, and that seemed to make them feel better.

I relayed Edward's thoughts about Lauren being behind all of it and asked for their opinion. Both were unsure of the level of Lauren's involvement, but they agreed that I was being followed and things needed to change—and quickly.

"It's bad enough that whoever it is knows where you live, but the fact that they got into your apartment so easily…that's really scary, Bella. What if you had been home?" Rose says, shaking her head. "Thank God Edward's talked some sense into you and you're staying with him for now. I couldn't stand knowing you were in that apartment by yourself."

Eager to get the rest of my stuff from my apartment, we make a plan to go over tomorrow and pack up my things. I'd really like to get it done today, but the cops are still working on it. They were able to confirm that the culprit had used a key to get in, but they're still dusting for fingerprints. I'm just hoping they find something that gives us a clue. We spend the rest of the day getting ready for the move, gathering boxes and arranging for a locksmith to change the locks tomorrow.

If I'm honest, I'm not looking forward to being back inside my apartment. The fact that someone was there freaks me out. Had they been there before and I just didn't know? Are they still watching me? I'm so glad Rose and Alice will be with me, I don't know if I could do it by myself.

I wake surprisingly rested, but to a grumpy Edward. We have a minor disagreement about him helping me today. He's willing to miss work, _again_ , but I insist that he's already missed too much because of me. It's an important time for their club and he needs to focus on its success. I promise that I'll be fine with Rose and Alice and that I'll be here waiting when he returns. Gracing me with a smile and a kiss, he leaves for the day.

The good news is my truck is now in working order. Rose gives me a lift to her garage then we plan to meet Alice at my apartment.

"So how are you with all of this, really?" Rose questions, as we make the drive to the garage.

I'm not really sure how I feel. Everything's happened so quickly that I've not really let it all sink in. And how are you supposed to react when you find out your boyfriend's ex may be following you _and_ may have broken into your apartment to steal random personal items? If it really is Lauren, why? Is she trying to scare me away? Does she want him back?

I can't help but feel anger towards Lauren. Even if she's not behind the recent events, she _has_ been turning up at the club eager for Edward's attention. She's definitely up to something. And if her attempts with Edward have been unsuccessful, _wouldn't_ she take it up a notch? She definitely seemed like the type that would stop at nothing to get what she wants, no matter who gets hurts.

"I think it is Lauren," I say with conviction. Rose nods, so I continue. "I mean, it makes sense, right? Who else would follow both me and Edward?"

"I agree. At first I thought it was a bit far-fetched, but then I spoke with Emmett about it. He knows her so he was filling me in on their history. And just so you know, he thinks she's a total freak. None of their family liked her, not even their parents, but they were supportive of Edward because he was serious about her." We pull into the garage and Rose turns off the engine, but doesn't move to get out. "Anyway, once she was gone they were all really glad. She was just with him for the money, the _Cullen_ name, and what that could bring her."

"Rose, I know all this. She's a gold digger and probably cheated on him with half of Seattle, but what's your point?" Hearing about how she played Edward still pisses me off.

"Okay, well my theory is that she's still after his money. Don't you think it's convenient that she's showing up again just as their club is making the news?" Rose steps from the car and I follow.

"She sees Edward with a girlfriend—one he seems to have fallen for pretty hard, I might add—and suddenly she realises she won't be able to just waltz back into his life. And bang!" she claps her hands, "we have a psycho in the making."

"I suppose…" It's still all a bit far fetched to me. I hate what she did to Edward, but a psycho?

"You suppose? Come on, Bella! Stop giving her the benefit of the doubt—some people are capable of that kind of crazy." She turns to face me. "Okay, you know I love you," her eyes soften as they meet mine, "and I don't mean this in a bad way —but you're quiet, you keep to yourself. You haven't been at the paper long enough to have pissed anyone off there and you don't have a long line of jealous ex-boyfriends. Process of elimination, Bella, it has to be Lauren."

I know she's not saying any of this to be mean, and she's right. I am quiet, I only have a few close friends, and I'm definitely _not_ miss popularity. Hell, I don't even know that many people! Other than Lauren, who could it be? It figures, I finally meet a decent guy, a _good_ guy, and his baggage is a psycho ex-girlfriend!

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

Rose smiles. "Emmett and I may have spoken about it." Grabbing my hand, she squeezes it softly. "This could get dangerous, Bells. We're all just worried."

I squeeze back. This is a side of Rose I don't see often—her hard ass persona always hides her softer heart.

"Yeah, you're right," I say shaking my head. Gah, I hate this already! "So what now? We know it's her, but unless the cops found prints at my apartment, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm pretty sure I don't have enough evidence for a restraining order."

"Well, I think you need to start by _confirming_ that you don't have enough for a restraining order. It's possible that there's enough evidence for Edward to get one, who knows. You just need to be sure and look for any loop holes." She looks at her watch. "And we should probably get going if you want to get everything moved today."

"Are you sure you're okay with helping? You're not needed here today?" I feel bad, pulling yet another person away from their work.

"You're my friend, Bella, you know if there's anything I can do—I will."

Following Rose into the office, she hands me my invoice and keys. I notice she's only charged me for the tires, but not the labour. I try to pay her for it anyway, especially since she put it through as a rush job, but she just scowls and shakes her head. We have this argument every time.

Thankfully our afternoon passes quickly. As I'm making lunch for us, the locksmith arrives to change the locks. As he works, we quickly finish our meal and start packing up my stuff. Having the girls here definitely makes things easier for me, they keep me occupied with girly chatter and we avoid all things Lauren. Since I'm not taking everything, the packing doesn't take too long. I'm not moving in with Edward, just staying for a little while.

I mean, as happy as I am with Edward, it's far too early in our relationship to actually live with him permanently. He's amazing and I can definitely see myself falling for him—part of me already has—but our relationship is still so new. We were both comfortable with our pace before this mess, and I don't want this temporary living situation to confuse that.

Surprisingly, we finish up around the same time as the locksmith and load the cars with a few suitcases, boxes, and other necessities. Locking up using my new key, we head to Edward's.

After unloading the boxes in Edward's room, we head to the kitchen to start on dinner for everyone. It's the least I can do for my friends, after all the help they've given me.

**EPOV**

As I step through the front door, I'm met by the most delicious aroma. For the last few nights, Bella's cooked dinner and each night my stomach rumbles in protest from the lack of food I'd eaten that day. It's not been intentional, but this week's been so packed with work and personal issues that I haven't had the time.

Even though I felt bad about not helping Bella with her packing, she was right about one thing—when it comes to the club, I'd been slacking. Business has been amazing and we've been at capacity most weekends. So with that in mind, Emmett and I focused on our plan to launch a few mid-week events starting at the end of the month. We booked a band for the jazz night, a host for karaoke night, and confirmed some local advertising.

I also had our phone numbers changed. It's wasn't much, but it was the only thing I _could_ do. To be sure we weren't eligible for restraining orders, Bella contacted Jenks, from the legal department at the paper. He advised her that without solid proof linking Lauren to the break-in, there was nothing we could do. It was frustrating to say the least— _knowing_ it was her and not being able to do anything about it. Bella felt like a sitting duck and I spent that night consoling my scared, yet pissed-off girlfriend.

Just thinking about it makes me feel guilty for everything I'm putting Bella through. Part of me knows I'm being ridiculous, but I can't help it. Deep down I know it's my fault Lauren's after her. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't even know Bella. I _refuse_ to let Lauren continue with these games—I won't allow Bella to be harassed! Lauren chose to cheat on _me_ — _she_ gave up the right of having any say in my life.

But what she couldn't take into account was how all this meddling has brought Bella and me even closer. Instead of causing tension between the two of us, I feel more protective of her, and worried that she could be taken from me. It's raised feelings in me I didn't know I was capable of anymore.

Feelings that not too long ago, I never wanted to feel again.

At that time I thought Lauren was my true love, the _only_ one I would ever love. I was sure when she left she'd taken my heart with her. I built walls to protect myself. But now, it's clear my heart is still open to love. I can finally see what it's like to be in a truly happy relationship. And with time, I hope we can grow together and make things more permanent.

Taking off my shoes at the door, I follow the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, I watch my girl with her friends. Alice is setting the table as Rose and Bella plate up the food they've prepared. With the stress of the last few weeks, it's good to see the smile on Bella's face. She looks so carefree and beautiful, giggling at something Alice has said.

"Dinner! I'm starving! What have we got?" Ever the gentleman, Emmett barges past me, winking at Rose and takes a seat at the table.

The girls spin to face us and Bella's eyes immediately find mine. A huge smile graces her face as she catches me watching her. I grin in return. Eager for my welcome home kiss, I walk to her and our lips meet. Instinct takes over. Everything, everyone disappears. I forget we're in a room full of people. I fist the edge of her shirt, pulling her close. A breathless whimper falls from her lips, fuelling my need for her. Trailing my tongue along her bottom lip, she opens to me. I can't help the growl that escapes as our tongues meet—it's been too long since we were last together.

I'm brought from my "Bella bubble" by my annoying brother.

"Can you two cut it out?" Bella giggles, hiding her face in my chest. "As nice as it is to see my brother so happy again, I'm ready to eat and that's really distracting."

I just grin.

We all move to the table and Bella brings over the lasagne. As she sits next to me, everyone helps themselves and begins to eat. As hungry as I am, I'm focused on my girl. Once again, I'm caught in the act. Bella winks, mouthing the word "later" at me. My dick hardens. Snapping back to reality, I help myself to dinner—looks like I'm going to need my strength.

After dinner, I find I have a little time to myself. Alice left, announcing something about baby plans, Bella is still unpacking, and Rose and Emmett made a hasty exit towards his bedroom. I decide to call my parents. It's been longer than usual since I last called, and I could really use their advice. Since they mingle in the same social circle as Lauren's parents, they might be able to help me without causing a lot of commotion.

Dad answers the phone and as we're catching up, I begin to feel guilty about how long it's been since I last saw them. When I was with Lauren, I used to see them a lot. We attended the same functions and went to all the trendy restaurants "to be seen". But since the split, I've steered clear of those places to avoid seeing her. And with the club opening and meeting Bella, my mind has just been elsewhere.

I mention this to my dad, who's quick to brush off my apologies.

"Don't be silly son. We know you both have your own lives to live. Plus, we've been keeping up with the club's success in the papers. It all seems to be going great and we couldn't be more proud of you both."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot. We're having a jazz night in a few weeks—you should come."

"Oh I don't know—we'd probably just embarrass you. We're a bit past the clubbing scene."

"It'll be a quiet night, Dad. We're hoping it will be very laid back—somewhere people can chill after a busy weekend."

"Okay, I'll run it past your mother. Would you like to speak to her?"

"Yeah, in a few…um…I actually want your advice on something if you have time?"

"Sure son, is everything okay?" I can tell from his tone he knows it's serious.

"Yeah, nobody's hurt or in trouble or anything like that. There's a bit of a situation though…with Lauren."

"Lauren? Lauren Mallory?"

"Yes."

I quickly explain about everything we've been through over the last few weeks. Dad listens without interrupting, which I'm thankful for.

When I finish, the line is silent for a moment before he offers his opinion. "And you definitely think its Lauren? There has to be no doubt in your mind about this, Edward. If we even look into this and it's not her, it could be extremely hurtful."

"I know, I know. I'm certain that it's her, Dad—I just don't know what else to do. We've hit a dead end—there were no fingerprints at Bella's apartment and no other solid proof linking Lauren to any of it." Running my fingers through my hair, I pull at it in frustration. I wish I'd never laid eyes on her!

"Okay, leave it to me. I'll think it through and if there's anything we can do. One thing I would suggest is to start a diary. Document anything out of the ordinary, making note of the date and time. It could be helpful if this worsens."

"Thanks, Dad. I'd really appreciate it. At this point I'm just out of ideas." I admit.

"Because we don't have any solid proof it's a bit more difficult. But, leave it with me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." I hear a voice in the background. "Your mother's here, do you want a quick word?" I say yes and wait as the phone is passed.

"Edward, how are you? It's so nice of you to call." My guilt still lingers.

"I'm good, Mom. Just calling to catch up and see how things are."

"Is everything alright? I caught the end of the conversation with your father."

"Yeah, everything's fine, Mom. I just needed a bit of advice and Dad is helping me out." I don't want to worry her, so I'm glad for distance between us—she can normally look at me and call my bluff.

"Are you sure? You would tell me if it was serious, right?" Well, I guess I _can't_ fool her over the phone.

"It's nothing too serious. My girlfriend is being followed and I want some advice on how to handle it." I'm not telling her I think its Lauren, not yet anyway.

"Your girlfriend?" she squeals.

_Shit._

"Umm…"

"Oh, Edward, that's wonderful! How did you meet? Is it serious?"

Everyone worried about me after my split from Lauren, especially Mom. I used to confide in her, but after the break-up I refused to open up and threw myself into my work. Sometimes I'd work through the night, just to take my mind off my situation. I basically turned into a different person. I was snippy and moody all the time—I ignored my friends and nights out—especially if women were there. I figured if I didn't put myself out there, I wouldn't get hurt again.

Mom never liked Lauren and she saw through her when no one else did. She recognized that Lauren was just after the money and lifestyle I could provide. Of course at the time, I couldn't see it and always thought Lauren would grow on her. But it never happened. Mom tolerated her—for me. She was always nice to her, but it was clear in her eyes that she wasn't happy with my choice of fiancée. The fact that Mom never let Lauren call her "Esme", instead of "Mrs Cullen" should have tipped me off. And when she cheated on me, Mom supported me but admitted she was glad it happened then rather than after we were married.

So after being worried I wouldn't move on, I know she'll be eager to meet Bella.

I spend the next few minutes telling Mom about Bella—how we met, minus a few details, and how things have progressed between us since then. I can tell she's excited to hear about our new relationship and I'm happy to share it with her. It gives me hope that she'll like Bella and welcome her into our close-knit family.

"You want to meet her?" I ask hesitantly. Bella and I haven't even discussed meeting the parents yet.

"Of course, we would love to—when?"

I love that she picks up on my good mood and is eager to meet the girl responsible for it.

"Umm…give me a little time. I should probably speak with Bella before making definite plans. This is all still pretty new and we haven't approached the subject of meeting parents yet." I answer honestly.

"How about next weekend or the weekend after? Is that enough time? We could have lunch at the club. It'll be lovely."

Of course—the club. It's an everyday place for Mom and Dad, but the sort of place that may make my girl feel out of place. I'll need to warm her up to the idea.

"Two weeks would probably be fine—lunch on Sunday?" I have no doubt my parents will love Bella—they have no reason not to. But she may be nervous, so giving her two weeks to prepare should be fine. I hope.

"Sounds great, dear, I can't wait! I'll reserve a table for Sunday."

We say our goodbyes and I head to the bedroom to see how the unpacking is going.

When I reach my room, I can barely make it through the door. There are boxes everywhere, most are empty, and the floor is littered with piles of clothes. And in the middle of it all is Bella, looking flustered.

She hasn't heard me, so I watch as she picks up a pile and throws it to the other side of the room. Clearly frustrated, the look on her face is priceless and I can't hold in my laughter. Bella shrieks in surprise. A scowl forms on her face, and I duck as she throws a shoe at me.

"What was that for?" I laugh as I pick up the shoe and walk into the room. Deciding on the safer option, I sit on the end of my bed instead of the floor.

" _This!_ "she gestures at the messy room, "this is your fault!"

"Mine? What did I do?"

"You have too much crap in here and none of my stuff fits! I'll have to take most of it back to my apartment but I can't decide what to keep!"

"Baby, you don't have to that, I've made room for you."

She looks up at me, a smile forming on her lips. "You have?"

I hold out my hand to help her off the floor. She crawls into my lap, resting her head on my shoulder. "Of course I did. This whole mess is hard enough as it is—I want to make things as easy on you as possible." I gently push her from my lap and walk over to my bureau, pulling open the bottom two drawers. "Look, they're empty." Then I make my way to the wardrobe, opening the door so she can clearly see the empty hanging space. "And again…" I point to the empty space.

She beams and moves to my side. Leaning up on her toes, she kisses me softly. "I'm sorry, I totally overreacted. I didn't even check—I just assumed you hadn't cleared any space for me."

Kissing her forehead, I whisper, "It's okay, you're stressed, baby. It's understandable." She hums in response, and we hold each other in the silence.

After a few minutes she takes my hand and leads me to the bed, kicks off her shoes, and climbs in. As I just stand there, she gestures for me to follow.

Wasting no time, I crawl onto the bed with her. She scoots back, stopping only when her head hits the headboard. She grins at me, her eyes shining with desire. I follow, moulding my body flush against hers.

"Now where are you gonna go?" I whisper. My lips ghost up her neck, teasing, taunting her. I smile as goose bumps break out where my lips have been.

"Nowhere," she breathes, her back arching, offering herself to me. Without any hesitation, my lips cover every inch of smooth skin available to me. I suck and nip at her collarbone, trail soft kisses to her cleavage, and enjoy her whimpers of pleasure.

Her hands fist my shirt at the shoulders, pulling me back. She crashes her lips against mine, and I moan at the perfection. I'll never get used to kissing Bella. The way her lips mould perfectly with mine, when she sighs in pleasure at first contact, and the way her hands _always_ find their way into my hair, pulling and tugging the more turned on she becomes. Each time is better than the last and I never want this to end.

Soon enough, we're both panting for more. Hands pull at clothing, eager to be naked. Her fingers roam my body, slowly caressing my sides and back, grasping my shirt and tugging it away. Taking the hint I pull away, removing my shirt and throwing it to the floor. As I do this, Bella's hands fumble with my belt and then my zipper as she begins to remove my pants. When they reach my knees I take over, lifting my legs and pulling them off. As Bella palms my hardened cock through my boxers, I decide to remove them as well.

Lying down, my naked skin covers Bella's clothed body. She responds instantly, her soft lips meeting mine. Taking our time, we enjoy each other, kissing tenderly. As my hands travel her body, Bella moans, writhing against me causing my dick to twitch.

Caressing her breasts, I cup them gently through her shirt, her back arching into my touch. Impatiently, I pull at the bottom of her shirt and she sits up slightly, removing it and bringing her lips back to mine. Wrapping my arms around her, enjoying the feel of her skin against mine, I unclasp her bra and throw it out of our way.

As Bella lies back, I move to her side, propping myself up on one arm, taking a moment to gaze on the beautiful girl in my bed. Hair fanned out behind her, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from kissing, I swear she's never looked as beautiful as she does in this moment. Her flushed breasts rise with her excited breaths.

Unable to resist her anymore, I place a chaste kiss on one nipple, my tongue circling as it pebbles with my touch. I take my time teasing her nipples, my cock enjoying the whimpers and pleas falling from her lips.

Bella's hands begin to wander, this time finding my cock, hard against her thigh. She grips me, exactly how I like it, before she pumps me slowly. Teasing. Taunting. She pulls away, dragging my lips from her nipple, and looks into my eyes.

"Mmm, I love your cock, baby..." She leans in, nipping and sucking at my neck.

I grunt in response.

Pushing against my chest, forcing me onto my back, she follows by crawling on top of me. In awe, I watch her naked body settle between my legs.

Her hands continue to work their magic on my cock, bringing me so close to the edge, but slowing before I actually cum. It's the sweetest torture.

"Ugh, Bella…please…"

"What, baby, what do you want?" she whispers.

"You. I want you," I gasp.

She leans forward and I can feel her naked breasts against my chest, her pebbled nipples making me crazy with need. "How…tell me how you want me," she whispers in my ear, before sucking my earlobe.

_All of you. I want everything._

"Your lips….ugh, I want your mouth on me."

With a quick kiss against my lips, she smirks, smug at her effect on me. Slowly, she moves down my body, her lips leaving a fiery trail of goose bumps as she licks and sucks at my skin. _Tease._ My cock twitches against her thigh, begging for attention.

I sit up, leaning on my elbows, to watch Bella work me with that beautiful mouth of hers. Her warm breath surrounds my cock as she finally reaches her destination. I growl in frustration as she forgoes the area most desperate for her, and places soft kisses along my thighs. I feel her smile against my leg—she knows exactly what she's doing to me.

"Bella…" I half groan half growl at her.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Stop teasing me, you know I don't like it." The words come out hoarse, my voice gruff with need.

She stops, lifting herself slightly. Raising an eyebrow, her eyes focus on my twitching cock. "I don't know, this says otherwise."

"Ugh! Bella, please!" My begging is cut short, the words die in my mouth, as Bella's mouth wraps around my cock, taking all of me in one graceful movement.

My arms can no longer hold my weight and as much as I want to watch Bella, I fall back onto the bed, moaning in pleasure. She hums, sending the most delightful sensations through my cock. I really have to focus so I don't cum right away, like some horny teenager getting his first blowjob.

My hips have a mind of their own though, thrusting upward, seeking more friction. Bella's hand finds mine, placing it on the back of her head, showing me what she wants. Fisting my fingers in her hair, I guide her pace. By now she doesn't need me to show her what I like—she just enjoys it when I take charge, even in this position.

I feel one of her hands moving down her body, finding her pussy. As if I wasn't close enough, her whimpers and moans as she touches herself almost finish me off. For me, this is sensory overload, and in record time I'm close. My cock begins to twitch. Bella increases her speed, occasionally grazing her teeth along my shaft, knowing how much I love it. Not wanting to cum in her mouth, I loosen my hold on her hair and pull away, a move she disagrees with.

I take hold of her arms and pull her up my body, rolling her quickly onto her back. I nudge her legs open, settling between them, my body now flush against hers. Our new position has my throbbing length so close to her pussy, with one thrust I could be there. But I want to return the favour. Reaching down, I run my fingers along the inside of Bella's thigh.

"Ugh! No, please…I need you now, Edward," she whimpers, arching her body in offering to me.

"But—" My hand reaches her pussy, "God, Bella, you're so wet."

"Mmmhmm," she groans, thrusting her hips as my cock slides against her folds causing us both to moan at the sensation.

I don't need any more convincing—I only hope I can hold off long enough to let my girl cum first. I reach into the nightstand and quickly find a condom. Bella takes it from my hands, rips it open, and rolls it onto my throbbing cock.

Slowly she lays back, her hand still grasping me, pulling me towards her. There's nowhere else I'd rather be. She settles, placing me at her entrance before wrapping her legs around my hips. "Please," she whimpers, thrusting forward to meet me. This time I don't pull away, but watch, as my cock slides into her warm, wet folds.

My eyes move up Bella's body, eagerly watching for her reaction as I fill her. Her eyes close and she throws her head back at the pleasure, soft words that I can't hear falling from her luscious lips. My breath catches and I have to grasp Bella's hips, warning her to remain still as I get used to the feeling.

Her hand cups my cheek and I can't help but lean into it. The gesture is so soft, so intimate. Tonight, something is changing between us. The electricity is still there, but it's different. Tonight is more than sex. Looking into her eyes, I'm overwhelmed by the adoration I see there, and I know she sees the same in mine.

"Bella…I—"

"Ssh..."

She begins to rock her hips, encouraging me to move with her.

Our movements are slow, taking our time to love each other's body. Her arms hook around my neck, as she brings my lips to hers for a soft kiss. Our hips move perfectly together, slowly working towards ecstasy.

The tell-tale signs begin to surface as my stomach starts to tingle. I won't be able to hold off much longer. I pull back slightly, holding my weight on my arms, thrusting quicker and with more purpose.

Bella fists at the sheets, her hips rising to meet mine, thrust for thrust.

My balls begin to tighten, my movements becoming more erratic. "Bella, baby…cum for me," I beg. I slip my hand between us, rubbing her clit.

"Ugh! Ed—Edward…harder!"

Listening to my girl, I pick up speed. The room is quiet except for the sound of our bodies coming together.

"Ed…yes…gonna…ugh!" She's close and her pussy starts to tighten around me. It's too much—I can't hold off any longer. My orgasm crashes through me with a force I've never known before.

"Fuuuuuuuck, Bella!" My thrusts slow and I still above her, trying not to collapse and continue rubbing her clit, desperate for her to cum.

Seconds later, Bella's orgasm washes over her. I take in the beauty below me, as her body arches off the bed and her legs tighten around me.

"Mmmmm…Edward," she sighs, falling back to the bed and I follow, collapsing on top of her.

I could easily fall asleep in this position but I know this can't be comfortable for her. After a few moments, I pull away, softly kiss her forehead, and make my way to the bathroom to get rid of the condom.

We really need to talk about another form of birth control.

I crawl back into bed and pull Bella into my arms. She cuddles up beside me, her head resting on my chest.

"So…we kind of got distracted earlier. You looked as though you were coming to tell me something and then I then I freaked out. What was it?" She turns her head to look up at me, her chin now resting on my chest.

"Ummm…what would you say about meeting my parents?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As always S Meyer owns all Twilight characters, I'm just borrowing them for some fun!
> 
> So….time to meet the parents…

**BPOV**

My hands are sweaty. Fidgeting in my seat, I try to get more comfortable. I straighten the skirt of my new dress—the one I bought specifically for this occasion—for the seventh or eighth time.

Lunch.

With his parents.

I may have been able to handle lunch at their house, but at the country club? And not just any club, of course Edward's parents are members of one of the most elite in the city, Sahalee Country Club.

Over the last two weeks, I've rarely thought about our impending lunch to meet his parents. After Edward dropped the initial bomb, he was smart enough to give me space to get used to the idea. At first, I was irritated that he chose the minutes after amazing sex to break the news—not his best idea. But I suppose I would have agreed to anything at that moment.

Just thinking of that night gives me goose bumps. There was a shift between us. I felt it, and I know he did as well. Each touch, each kiss— _everything_ was more loving, tender. He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes as we made love was enough. It took my breath away.

So meeting his parents today is obviously a big deal in our relationship, but that isn't why I'm flustered. I'm serious about Edward, and if things continue as they are, I definitely see a future with him. But for the first time since we've met, I'm intimidated by him—or rather, his money and his name. I'm bothered by who his parents _are._

He's reassured me that his parents are down to earth, and not to let their wealth bother me. He said that they don't let it affect them, and they certainly don't expect me to have a similar background. He's even recounted the conversation he had with his mother that night and how she sounded so excited about meeting me.

I have to admit, that's one reason I'm excited about meeting her. I know Edward has a close relationship with his parents, especially with his mom, so I hope she sees how true my feelings are for him.

So here we sit.

Although our drive only took about thirty minutes, I insisted we leave an hour early. Wanting to make a good first impression, I didn't want to risk arriving late. I knew I was being overly cautious, but I couldn't help myself.

Of course if I'm honest, it's more than today's lunch that has me flustered. My stalker is still out there. And although nothing's happened in the last two weeks, I'm still constantly looking over my shoulder. I'm just waiting for something to happen. But it's almost like whoever was after me has vanished into thin air. The phone calls stopped once we changed our numbers. I'm no longer being followed—except by Edward, who shadows me to work every day.

But as great as that is, something still doesn't feel right and I don't think it's over.

Edward's hand on mine brings me back to the present. "Hey, where'd you go?" he asks.

"Sorry, just thinking." I smile and squeeze his hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just over thinking things again." He frowns, so I squeeze again. "Really—I'm just nervous, that's all. I'll be fine once they get here."

"Well good, because they're here now." He stands and steps away from the table, smiling at the beautiful couple walking towards us.

I've seen photos of Edward's parents before, but I'm still blown away by their perfection. Esme Cullen is a classic beauty with a grace I've only ever seen in movies. Her flawless porcelain face is framed by shoulder-length chestnut hair, with only touches of gray giving away her age. She's dressed impeccably—in a modest red knee-length dress, accented by a simple silver necklace.

Carlisle Cullen is an older version of Edward, similar in height and build—the only differences are his blond-gray hair and blue eyes. He's also dressed similar to Edward, in khakis and an oxford—probably due to the club rules. As he sees us, a bright smile graces his face.

I stand quietly next to Edward, as he greets his parents. Esme pulls him into heartfelt hug, before stepping aside for Carlisle to do the same.

After saying his hellos, Edward takes my hand, pulling me to his side. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella Swan." He looks at me with a huge smile, which I happily return. "Bella, these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle."

I offer my hand, but Esme ignores it and pulls me in for a hug. Edward chokes back a laugh and releases my other hand so I can return her embrace.

"Oh Bella, it's so nice to _finally_ meet you." She playfully narrow's her eyes at her son and releases me. "I'm so glad you were free to have lunch with us." She smiles reassuringly, before stepping to the side to let Carlisle have his turn.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella." More prepared this time, I step forward to hug him as well.

"It's nice to meet you both. Thank you for inviting me today." I can hear the nervousness in my voice—I hope it's not as obvious to them.

"Don't be silly, dear. Ever since Edward mentioned you we've been dying to meet you. Shall we?" Esme gestures to the table and we take our seats. As I watch Carlisle pull out Esme's seat for her, I see where Edward gets his good manners from. It's only after Esme and I are both seated that the men sit as well.

Moments later our waitress appears, handing each of us a menu and taking our drink orders. After she leaves Esme turns to me, "Bella, I would love to say that Edward has told us all about you, but since the launch of the club we've hardly seen him. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Nervously, I tell the Cullen's my story—including growing up in Portland and making the decision to move to Seattle for college. A choice I made, so that I was far enough away from my parents that they couldn't show up unannounced, but close enough that I never felt homesick. Both Esme and Carlisle seem happy to listen, and ask questions in all the right places so I feel like they're interested.

As lunch wears on, I feel more comfortable with his family and I'm really enjoying myself. Edward's right—his parents aren't here to judge me, they simply want to meet the girl in his life. Having been the topic of conversation so far, I'm happy when the subject changes to the club. Since they haven't seen each other in a while, there's a lot to tell. Edward beams as he describes the launch, how the last few months have gone, and upcoming projects. I see nothing but pride and love radiating from his parents. They're clearly proud and happy to see of their sons excited about their work.

Watching him talk about the club, I can't help but be in awe. Edward is amazing. He's just so passionate—his eyes, shining and wild with excitement, his hands gesturing enthusiastically, as he tells his story. His dazzling smile has me swooning, and I can't help but grin along with him.

How Lauren could ever turn her back on Edward is beyond me.

He catches me watching him intently, and under the table, takes my hand. This doesn't go unnoticed by his parents. They sneak a look at each other and smile. If Edward notices he doesn't show it, continuing to squeeze my hand in reassurance. Because of this and his parents' obvious happiness, my nerves ease further.

"Oh Edward, I'm just so happy it's working out for you. Especially after all the hard work you and Emmett put into it." Esme gushes, taking his other hand from across the table and squeezing it lovingly. She's so proud of him.

"So, Bella…" Carlisle's been quiet most of the afternoon, so I'm shocked when he speaks up. "How did you two meet? Was it at the club?"

"Umm," I clear my throat nervously. Edward and I discussed this topic before we got here, deciding that being truthful about how we met would be best. Of course, _some details_ will be omitted. "Yes, we did actually." I smile as I remember that night. "It was opening night and I was there with some of my girlfriends."

"I had my eye on her for most of the night," he winks at me as I blush furiously. I hear Esme quietly gush about how cute we are. "But it wasn't until she fell into my arms, that I got the chance to talk to her." He laughs, causing my blush to deepen further.

His parents smile, as they enjoy us reliving the moment. "I didn't fall _into_ your arms—I tripped and you just happened to catch me." I playfully punch his arm and he laughs even louder.

"As it turned out, she hurt her ankle. I helped her to my office where she could sit comfortably, and we just started talking."

His parents fade into the background, as my eyes meet his. Psycho ex-girlfriend aside, the last few months have been amazing and I know it's all due to this gorgeous man sitting next to me. I physically cannot stop grinning! Luckily, Edward's smile matches mine.

I'm brought back to reality by a throat being cleared behind us. I break out in goose bumps.

"Fancy seeing you here, Edward. Esme, Carlisle, it's been a while. How are you?"

_Oh hell no._

**EPOV**

Wow—this is going great! Even though I kept assuring Bella she had nothing to worry about, she was still nervous. It's kind of endearing though. Once again, she's proving how truly different she is from Lauren. When Lauren met my parents, she was so confident—almost arrogant—assuming they would fawn all over her, giddy at my choice purely because our families ran in the same social circles. She couldn't have been more wrong. Within ten minutes of meeting her, my parents—particularly my mom—decided she wasn't the one for me. Dad was at least friendly and kept the conversation flowing, but Mom was icy and spoke only when spoken to. It was awkward to say the least. This time, with Bella, things are so much better.

Mom and Dad seem genuinely interested in her, and she appears to be enjoying herself as well. As I watch her tell her story, I see the true Bella start to emerge and her nerves give way. That's what I was hoping would happen. I just want them to see the girl I'm falling for. Mom especially seems to like her—their conversation is flowing effortlessly and there are no icy stares! I love watching their interaction. After everything I went through with Lauren, Mom's opinion of Bella is so important to me.

It's going perfectly.

Until I hear _that_ voice.

This has to be a joke.

I turn slowly, coming face to face with Lauren and her parents, all with beaming smiles. Focusing on Lauren, I'm furious that she would even approach us! I may not have any _proof_ that she's behind the recent antics, but deep down I know it's her. And here she stands, the picture of innocence, smiling sweetly at my family, _and_ my girlfriend.

The silence is palpable. If the woman standing in front of me _hadn't_ been harassing my girlfriend, it would be comical. Almost.

Lauren's parents' smiles are forced and it's clear they're uncomfortable. I'm sure it's due to the fact that we all know why our engagement was called off and this is the first time we've all seen each other since that nightmare.

My eyes remain focused on Lauren and hers on me. Her smile is fake as well, though an outsider would never know it. But to me—someone who has been manipulated by her, lied to, and god knows what else—it's clearly a front. That smile doesn't reach her calculating blue eyes. Those same eyes tell me she _is_ Bella's stalker, she knows that we know, and she knows we can't do anything about it. And right now she's relishing that knowledge.

My hands curl into tight fists and I see red. She wants me back and she thinks she can just have me!

I think about everything she's put us through—the stress on our new relationship, forcing us to change our phone numbers, making Bella feel unsafe in her own home! I can't believe the nerve of her—coming over to our table and pretending that everything is fine?

One touch.

One simple, soothing touch and I'm brought out of my fiery haze.

Bella's hand wraps around mine, her fingers gently uncurling the fist I've unconsciously made. Soft, reassuring squeezes remind me she's here, remind me we are better than Lauren—stronger—despite what she's trying to do to us.

I turn and focus on the brunette beauty next to me. She smiles, still trying to reassure me. I see through her front though—there's no spark in her eyes. She's nervous and scared and it's all due to the psycho standing behind me. Slightly shaking her head, she silently pleads for me not to make a scene. We have no proof against Lauren and anything I do now will only make things worse.

Still, no one speaks. Bella's eyes are locked on me. Anger and fear prevent her from looking anywhere else. I glance at my parents—both are nervously eyeing us and Lauren and her parents.

I can't do this anymore.

I can't pretend that I don't completely _loathe_ the person standing behind me and I can't— _I won't_ —ask Bella to do it either. Whether it's been proven or not, we know Lauren is responsible. I cannot be polite for even a few minutes after the hell she's put us through! I refuse.

I'm sure my face gives away my thoughts. Lauren's parents look worried. Thankfully, my parents know me well enough to know my limits.

Dad places his hands on Mom's shoulders, probably calming himself as well as her, before greeting our guests. He smiles politely, "Paula, Jonathan it's been a while. How are you?" Turning his head slightly, he nods, "Lauren."

Her parents look relieved to have the silence broken, even if it's still unbelievably uncomfortable. "Yes, we…uh…well we weren't sure how we'd be received." Jonathan nervously clears his throat, "after, uh…everything that happened." He looks pointedly at me and I tense.

Surely he isn't blaming me? Everyone knows why we split. I made it very clear that it was _her_ that cheated, that it was _her_ that ruined our relationship. And I'm not about to defend myself again.

Before I can jump into this joke of a conversation, my mother beats me to it. "Yes, well if you're uncomfortable, you have your daughter to thank for that." Lauren's smile falters at my mother's words. She may normally be quiet and sweet, but she's fierce when she needs to be. And fucking over her family brings out her protective side.

"Well he clearly drove Lauren away, forcing her to seek refuge in the arms of another. And seriously, who gives up being a doctor to run _a_ _bar_?" Lauren's mother sneers the last word, as if it's beneath her, as she moves to stand next to Lauren in solidarity.

"Edward pursued a career he loves. And all his hard work has paid off —the club is now _very_ successful." Mom smiles at me, reminding me she'll always be proud, no matter what.

Paula scoffs, "Come on, Esme. Running a bar _is not_ a career. How is he supposed to support his family?"

"Well, how Edward supports his family is no longer any of your concern…thankfully." Mom mumbles the last word, but judging by the shocked looks it was definitely heard.

I squeeze Bella's hand, which she returns. Thankfully, the fear I saw in her eyes earlier has been replaced by amusement, as she tries not to laugh.

Finally, Lauren speaks. "Thankfully?"

"Yes, Lauren—thankfully. I'm so thankful things ended between the two of you—you were never good for my boy." Mom's tone is icy, making more of an impact than if she were shouting. "Your family may be wealthy, but at the heart of it you're a gold digger. You drained Edward of happiness, pushed him to be something he didn't want to be—all because you wanted the status. You knew he would do anything for you. But you never once thought about him and what _he_ wanted. And when he finally took a risk, instead of supporting him, you turned your back and slept with the first guy you saw." Her voice is still calm, but her eyes are fierce with fury, showing just how much she despises my ex.

We're all stunned by Mom's words—the table silent, once again. While Lauren's parents look shocked, Lauren is positively seething. I can't help but enjoy the moment. Mom held her tongue for too long and Lauren needed to be put in her place. I'm just a bit sorry it wasn't me doing it. She cheated me of time, of life, and made me doubt myself and my instincts.

Shaking my head, I rid myself of all thoughts of the past. Lauren is behind me. My future is sitting next me.

Throughout all of this, Bella has remained silent—her fingers rubbing soft circles in my hand, grounding me. Together, we can face anything Lauren throws at us. I turn my focus to Bella and pull her closer.

"Are you alright?" I murmur quietly. She nods, leaning into my hand as I caress her face.

"We'll leave soon."

Her eyes lock with mine. "Please," she whispers.

Her eyes are shining with un-shed tears. She's slipping. Cracks in her armor are starting to appear, but despite it all, she's still trying. I feel horrible that she's had to suffer through this—we should have left the minute our unwanted guests arrived. And I would rather leave now than let her face another minute here with Lauren.

Our private moment doesn't go unnoticed. While my parents gaze happily at our exchange, Lauren watches in disgust. I smile broadly as she focuses on our joined hands.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry to cut our lunch short but we can't stay here anymore." Keeping Bella's hand in mine, I stand, with Bella following quickly behind me. I move around the table to give Mom a hug goodbye. She nods in understanding as she squeezes me tightly.

"Don't leave on our account. I thought it was water under the bridge and we could say hello with no hard feelings, but evidently not," Lauren says, looking at the four of us, her eyes staying a little longer on Bella.

For the first time, I speak. "Water under the bridge? _Really?_ After everything you've done, Lauren, it will _never_ be water under the bridge. When I look at you now, I don't even know what I ever saw in you." Bella takes my hand, grounding me. "And especially after everything you've put _us_ through." Taking a few calming breaths, I pull her to me, kissing her forehead. "Lauren, you have to realize that you and I are completely over. I've moved on and you really need to do the same."

"But she has, dear." Paula steps forward. "That's why we're here today—we've just met Lauren's new boyfriend. But unfortunately our lunch was cut short so he could leave for a work emergency."

"That's too bad—I'm sorry we missed Mike," I sneer at her, all pleasantries gone now. I just want to leave.

Lauren giggles. "Oh Edward, you're too funny. As if I could ever have been serious about Mike. He was just a bit of fun. I met my new boyfriend when I was out for cocktails with the girls at Suite 410."

Ah…if she met him there he's got something Mike doesn't.

Money.

It will always come down to that. To her, that the most important thing.

Still…why would Lauren be following Bella if she's had a boyfriend all this time? That just doesn't make any sense.

"I was hoping now that we've both moved on, we could at least be friends again." Her words sound sincere but to me they mean nothing.

"Sorry Lauren, that's never gonna happen."

I've had enough. I take my jacket from the back of my seat. "Sorry Mom." Again, she nods in understanding as we leave the table.

I keep a firm grasp on Bella's hand as we leave the club. Her touch soothes me, keeping me from going back in and doing something I know I'd regret later. She remains silent. I wrap my arms around her as we wait for our car, releasing her only when we get in. The second I'm in the driver's seat, I start the engine and pull out of the parking lot as quick as I can.

I focus on the road. My head is swimming—I don't even know what to think about what just happened. It's clear we need to discuss it, but I can't do it now. I just want to get us home safely.

Bella remains silent for most of the journey. I don't know if she realizes I need the space, or if her thoughts are just as jumbled, but I welcome the peace.

We're almost home when Bella turns to face me, "Well, that was interesting."

**BPOV**

Neither of us speaks as we undress for a bath. We need to talk about what happened today. I know it and he knows it. And we will. But for now, we just need to _be_.

Of all the scenarios that went through my head before today's lunch, what actually happened was _not_ one of them. I envisioned me knocking over the wine, ripping my skirt, or Edward's mother deciding I wasn't good enough for him. The list goes on. But not once, did I ever imagine his psycho ex-girlfriend showing up with her parents—to not only make light of their break-up, but to blame him for it as well.

Lauren's behavior also surprised me. I was _so_ sure that she had been behind everything. But the way she sauntered up to the table threw me—she behaved like she didn't care about Edward or that I was there with him. That pissed me off. Then I realized I was pissed at the whole situation—angry she had the nerve to show up at all, angry at the way she behaved, so confident and self-assured, and _so_ angry that she'd obviously told her parents some sob story about their relationship so they thought the break- up was his fault!

I realize he doesn't care about her or what she thinks anymore, but I know that had to hurt.

But as angry as I was, I couldn't move. I wanted to put her in her place, to tell her what a complete and utter bitch she is. I wanted to stand up for Edward, defend him in front of his parents and their peers, to show them I _am_ a girl worthy of him. But I was frozen in place. As much as I hate to admit it, I was still scared. Even though there was no proof linking Lauren to the break-in, and she appeared to have moved on, part of me still felt she could be behind it all.

Luckily, Edward could read me and didn't let go of my hand the whole time she was there. The second the sound of her voice registered with us, our bodies just seemed to naturally seek each other. My heart clenches at the idea that he needs my touch as much as I need his. I'd just about reached my limit with Lauren when Edward dragged me out and brought me home. I only hope his parents understand.

I clear my mind of all thoughts about lunch—we'll focus on that later. Now, I turn my attention to the man waiting for me. Once settled in the water, he holds out his hand, his eyes roaming my naked skin. My nipples pebble from the heat of his stare. Wordlessly, I take his hand and get into the bath with him, relaxing into his chest.

All of a sudden, the effects of today hit me and I'm exhausted. I sag against Edward, my eyes closing of their own accord. Silently he begins to wash my body. He knows what I need, and right now it's just him—our connection, being together. I sigh as he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer, like he can't get close enough. We soak for what feels like hours, until we notice the water starting to cool.

Not wanting to get cold, Edward helps me to my feet and out the bath, wrapping large towels around us both. I quickly dry off and put on my pajamas—my favourite of Edward's t-shirts, and watch his naked body as he does the same.

He takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom. I am thoroughly exhausted and sleep is the only thought occupying my mind. Crawling under the covers, I feel Edward move in next to me so I pull him to me, desperate for contact.

"Edward—"

"Ssshhh. I know baby, we'll talk later. Go to sleep—I'll be here when you wake."

I'm asleep before I can feel his gentle lips against my temple.

I wake slowly, my body not quite ready for the day. I roll onto my side to face Edward, but I find his spot empty. My hand wanders over the sheets—they're still warm.

I glance at the alarm clock—it's almost 7. Early. Really early for us, but we went to bed so early last night we probably got close to twelve hours of sleep. Wondering where Edward is, I drag my protesting body out of bed. Wrapped in my bathrobe, I make my way to the kitchen where I hear Edward moving around.

Taking in the sight before me, I pause as I enter the kitchen. Edward is sitting at the table with a cup of steaming coffee, eating his cereal. With sleep marks still on his face, and his copper hair even messier than normal, he looks utterly adorable and sexy at the same time. Knowing that only I get to see him like this makes me smile.

Leaving my spot, I head straight for the coffee. "Morning, babe." I press a quick kiss to his cheek as I pass. He grunts in reply, his mouth full of cereal. I roll my eyes—no matter how much sleep he has, Edward is not a morning person.

I pour myself a cup of coffee and make some toast before sitting next to him at the table.

"Did you sleep okay?" Edward asks. His hand finds its place on my thigh—fingers rub soothing circles against my skin.

"Surprisingly, yes." I smile around a mouthful of toast. "I'm glad we left when we did yesterday. She was getting on my last nerve."

"Mm, you'll get no argument from me on that." He gets up and puts his dirty dishes next to the sink. Turning back to me, he leans against the counter, arms folded against his chest. "Do you want to talk about yesterday?"

I nod as I finish off my toast. "I guess I was just expecting her to be so different, you know? There was no sign of the deluded ex-girlfriend—she was confident, calm, and just so…different." I look up and see he's nodding, so I continue. "It felt like she was trying to prove a point—to make us believe she's over you and out of our lives."

"It was just an act, Bella. Her focus was on us the whole time. She's feeding her parents lies—it's all a front. Who's going to believe she's your stalker when she has a new boyfriend? No one." Pushing away from the counter, he walks over to me. "I don't believe her, Bella. Even if she has a new boyfriend, I know how she thinks—she won't stop trying."

"She still wants you back," I murmur.

"Hey, listen to me." He crouches next to me, taking both my hands in his, forcing me to face him. "I don't care what she wants. I'm with you now. I don't want _her_ back."

I look at our joined hands with a smile. I hate that she's reduced me to this, insecure and doubting my relationship. He's right. I have no reason to doubt him. If he wanted to be with her, he would be. But he's not—he's here with me.

Looking up, my eyes meet his. "I'm with _you_ , Bella. I want _you_."

"Thank you," I whisper.

He smiles and leans forward, pressing his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss. He knew exactly what I needed to hear.

I feel the familiar surge of electricity between us. That pull that happens every time we touch—I hope it never ends. As his tongue passes my bottom lip, my stomach flutters with desire. Leaning into him, I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers finding their favorite place in the soft hair at the base of his neck. As our tongues meet, Edward moans. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulls me closer—it's like we can't get close enough.

We stay locked in our tight embrace, in our own little world where no stalkers exist, and we can just enjoy each other.

Reluctantly I pull away first, panting for breath. I laugh at the smirk on Edward's smug face, happy with my reaction to his kiss.

Standing, I take his hand in mine and lead him out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"It's still early. I think we should go back to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my pre-reader Marika who helps spot the holes in the story! And welcome and thanks to my new pre-reader/beta Myheroin1 who is a star and helps sort out my comma issues! These girls are awesome!
> 
> Huge hugs to my good friend and beta Pattinlethr – I seriously have no words for this girl. She is amazing! Bring on September!
> 
> So…what do we think about the chapter, leave a review and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> xo


End file.
